Vampire? Or Werewolf?
by SparWonKyu
Summary: [UPDATE] CHAP 12! "Aku melihat... Kyuhyun, dia berhasil dijebak oleh Taemin. Kyuhyun berhasil di bunuh oleh Taemin di studio musik di kota Phoenix ini. Cepat Siwon kita harus segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun!" - "Bersediakah kau menikah dengan ku?". Terinspirasi dari film Twilight. RnR please. Pair: WonKyu and ChangKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: Vampire? Or... Werewolf?**

**Genre :: Romance & Drama**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Shim Changmin,**

**Lee Donghae, **

**Lee Hyukjae,**

**Others**

**Pairing :: WonKyu **

**Summary :: Kyuhyun namja manis yang baru pindah ke Forks dan ternyata sudah di incar oleh seorang vampire tampan bernama Siwon dan Werewolf misterius. Bagaimana kah nasib Kyuhyun?**

**Terinspirasi dari film Twilight **

**Warning :: ****Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini =))**

**RnR please =**

* * *

"Kyuhyuna bangun ini sudah pagi kau tidak mau terlambat kan? Ini hari pertama mu kuliah! Bangun hey!"

"Engh..."

Ya ampun berisik sekali hyung ku yang satu ini masa pagi-pagi sudah bisa bicara sekeras ini dan yang menyebalkan lagi dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ku dengan sangat keras seperti nya aku agak sedikit mual karena itu.

"Baik baik hyung aku menyerah" kata ku sembari memukul-mukul kepala hyung ku yang satu ini.

"Aish... jangan pukul kepala ku! Sudah sekarang kau mandi sana nanti air mu ke buru dingin" suruh Leeteuk hyung. Ya hyung ku ini bernama Leeteuk dia em... namja yang lumayan tampan tapi menurut ku aku lah yang tetap paling tampan. Hahaha...

"Oke" jawab ku malas sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Aku pun melihat pantulan wajah ku dalam cermin di kamar mandi ini. Muka ku benar-benar berantakan mungkin karena mimpi buruk ku semalam. Aku bermimpi tentang vampire... yahhh vampire. Memang aneh rasa nya seorang namja yang sudah berumur 19 tahun seperti ku ini masih memimpikan hal-hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu maksud ku kenapa mimpi nya tentang vampire kenapa tidak tentang em... game? Ah sudahlah.

Setelah selesai memandikan tubuhku, aku memilih-milih baju mana yang akan aku pakai di hari pertama sekolah ku ini. Lalu aku memilih T-shirt warna biru dan celana jeans saja. Simple tapi menurut ku keren.

Aku pun turun dari kamar tidur ku yang berada di lantai 2 ini menuju ruang makan dan aku dapat melihat Leeteuk hyung sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.

"Ayo sini Kyu kita makan."

Aku pun duduk di samping Leeteuk hyung dan mulai memakan sarapan kami. Hening. Ya di rumah ini hanya ada kami berdua. Leeteuk hyung itu suka sekali menyendiri karena itu dia sengaja berkelana ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari tempat sepi dan indah yang bisa dia tinggali sendiri dan seperti sekarang ini Leeteuk hyung sudah jatuh cinta dengan kota Forks ini. Entah apa yang spesial di matanya tentang kota ini aku tak peduli.

"Kyu aku ke mobil duluan ya setelah kau selesai makan segera ke mobil. Aku tak mau menunggu lama-lama" kata Leeteuk hyung sembari meninggalkan ku.

"Ne hyung."

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan ku aku berjalan keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah itu. Sungguh di sayangkan rumah yang lumayan besar seperti hanya di tinggali oleh dua orang saja.

"Ayo hyung kita berangkat" kata ku saat memasuki mobil.

Leeteuk hyung pun langsung menginjak gas mobil. Di dalam mobil ini kami berdua tidak berbicara sama sekali hanya ada keheningan lagipula apa yang ingin kami berdua bicarakan. Dan tiba-tiba saja mata ku langsung takjub dengan suasana alam di kota Forks ini benar-benar masih sangat indah, asri dan hijau berbeda dengan kota ku yang dulu kutinggali.

Kenapa aku bisa pindah kemari ke tempat Leeteuk hyung tinggal?

Karena aku sudah jenuh di kota yang padat seperti itu sama seperti Leeteuk hyung pantas saja dia memilih kota kecil namun indah seperti ini mungkin karena ingin menghilangkan kepenatan saja.

Tak terasa kami sudah berada di tempat parkir sekolahan ku yang baru. Forks High School. Saat pertama kali melihat bangunan ini bisa digambarkan kalau bangunan ini sudah tua tapi kurasa sering di renovasi ulang agar terlihat baru kembali. Aku pun keluar dari mobil Leeteuk hyung.

"Kyu ingat hati-hati di sini karena..."

"Karena apa hyung?" tanya ku bingung.

"Ah sudah lupakan. Pokok nya kau pergi dulu ke ruangan OSIS di sini dan bilang kalau kau murid baru yang telah di daftarkan oleh ku mereka pasti akan langsung mengerti" kata Leeteuk hyung.

"Oke hyung" kata ku sambil mengacungkan jempol ku.

"Oke sampai nanti lagi Kyu" ucap Leeteuk hyung sembari meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Inilah Kyuhyun di hari pertama nya bersekolah haha. Aku pun menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkan nya lagi agar aku tidak merasa gugup lalu aku pun masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Seperti dugaan ku bangunan dalam sekolah masih tercium wangi cat baru seperti nya baru di cat ulang.

Dan inilah aku sekarang. Bingung. Aku tidak tau dimana ruangan OSIS di sini. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan ku ini tapi aku sangat malu. Lalu ada tepukan ringan di pundak ku.

"Permisi kau menghalangi jalan masuk."

"O..oh maaf" kata ku gugup.

Namja itu pun berniat meninggalkan ku sebelum aku menarik lengan baju nya pelan.

"Permisi tapi apakah anda tau dimana ruangan OSIS disini?" tanya ku masih gugup.

"Tentu aku tau. Aku kan sudah bertahun-tahun disini" jawab namja ini dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Tunggu... bertahun-tahun?

"Bisakah kau antarkan aku kesana jika anda mau" aku meminta pada dan dia melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan yang dipakai nya.

"Oke akan ku antarkan kau lagipula bel masuk masih lama. Ayo."

Aku pun berjalan berdampingan bersama namja ini. Aku sempat melirik sedikit ke arah namja ini. Namja ini tampan, hidung nya mancung, lumayan tinggi dan kulit nya benar-benar pucat. Entah apa yang bisa membuat kulit namja ini terlihat sangat pucat bahkan kulit nya lebih putih dari ku.

"Kau pasti murid baru disini ya?" tanya namja itu memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Iya saya murid baru disini."

"Perkenalkan nama ku Lee Donghae" ucap nya sambil menjabat tangan ku. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku namja ini yang sudah sok akrab tapi ya apa boleh buat harus ku balas.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab ku singkat.

"Kau tau untuk seorang namja kau benar-benar eung..." dia pun melihat ke arah wajah ku seperti sedang menerawang "kau lumayan manis dan cantik. Ku kira tadi kau itu Yeoja."

Aku hanya tertawa garing mendengar lelucon namja ini. Yah sifat ku memang sepeti ini jadi maklumi saja.

"Nah ini dia ruangan OSIS nya. Baiklah aku tinggal pergi dulu ya Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan ku.

Aku pun menatap pintu ruangan OSIS ini dengan gugup lagi. Berniat ingin mengetuk pintu nya tapi seperti nya tangan ku susah sekali untuk di gerakan. Oke Kyu... cepat ketuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" suruh seseorang dari dalam. Aku pun membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi. Saya Cho Kyuhyun murid baru disini" sapa ku.

"Oke emm... Kyuhyun-ssi siapa yang mendaftar kan anda?" tanya namja itu. Seperti nya dia ketua OSIS disini.

"Nama nya Park Jung Soo tapi biasa di panggil Leeteuk."

"Oh" ucap nya dingin sambil berdiri menghampiri ku dan menepuk pundak ku. "Nama ku Shim Changmin ketua OSIS di sini. Ayo Kyuhyun-ssi biar ku antarkan ke kelas mu sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

Di sini lah kami di depan kelas A menunggu wali kelas kami datang dan saat wali kelas kami datang Changmin langsung membungkuk dan aku pun mengikuti nya untuk membungkuk.

"Ada apa Changmin-ssi?"

"Begini Hangeng Seonsaengnim saya kemari untuk mengantarkan murid baru ini ke kelas anda" jelas Changmin dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Oh jadi kau murid baru itu?"

"Iya seonsaengnim."

"Baiklah Changmin-ssi kau bisa kembali ke kelas mu" suruh Hangeng Seonsaengnim.

Changmin pun membungkukan badan nya dan aneh nya kenapa dia tersenyum ke arah ku. Aku pun hanya diam tidak bermaksud untuk membalas senyuman nya tadi.

"Ayo Kyuhyun-ssi kita masuk."

Aku pun mengikuti Hangeng seonsaengnim ke dalam kelas. Kelas yang tadi nya ribut seketika langsung diam karena melihat wali kelas nya atau karena terpesona karena ku. Jangan anggap yang terakhir itu.

"Pagi semuanya."

"Pagi seonsaengnim!"

"Baiklah di pagi hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenal kan nama mu kepada semua" suruh Hangeng seonsaengnim.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun kalian bisa memanggil ku Kyuhyun. Mohon bantuan nya" sapa ku sambil membungkuk kan badan dan mengeluarkan senyum andalan ku yang paling manis sedunia ini. Aku bisa melihat beberapa yeoja yang tersipu malu karena senyuman ku tadi.

"Oke Kyuhyun-ssi kau bisa duduk di samping Siwon-ssi di sana" ucap Hangen seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini. Sekarang satu kan meja kalian dengan teman yang berada di samping kalian."

Aku pun duduk di kursi ku dan menyatukan meja ku dengan meja namja ini em... siapa namanya tadi ah.. Siwon. Siwon yang sedari tadi terfokus melihat keluar jendela sekarang sedang melihat ke arah ku dan tiba-tiba saja mata ku langsung terpesona oleh nya.

Siwon dia namja yang tampan, tinggi, berotot, mempunyai lesung pipi, mata nya benar-benar mengeluarkan tatapan yang dapat membuat yeoja mana pun terikat dan apakah kulit orang di Forks ini semuanya sangat pucat atau bagaimana? Aku jadi pusing di buat nya.

"Hai..." sapa namja itu sambil tersenyum yang menampakkan lesung pipi nya.

"H..hai."

Aku pun menunduk karena malu. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku malu seperti ini dan ada uluran tangan berada di depan wajah ku dan aku pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Nama ku Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan dengan anda eung..."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Maaf aku lupa tadi aku tidak mendengarkan mu di depan tadi. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Miss Cho" ucap namja itu dengan senyuman maut nya lagi.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi tapi"

"Hyung."

Aku pun hanya dapat memutarkan kedua bola mata ku.

"Oke Siwon hyung" ucap ku dengan sedikit penekanan di kata hyung "tapi saya ini namja bukan yeoja jadi jangan panggil saya dengan Miss Cho lagi."

"Kalau aku ingin?"

Aku hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan namja. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala nya?

"Begini saja anggap saja itu tadi sapaan akrab ku padamu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kenapa kau malu?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada ku. Aku hanya bisa memundurkan kepala ku karena itu.

"Seperti itulah" jawab ku dengan tunggu... apa-apaan rona merah di wajah ku ini?! Aku pun menutup muka ku denga kedua tangan ku agar Siwon hyung tidak melihat nya.

"Hahaha kau ini manis sekali Miss Cho" ucap nya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ku. Dan lagi-lagi rona merah ini sepertinya semakin bertambah merah.

Aku pun akhirnya fokus ke depan ke arah Hangeng Seonsaengnim yang sedang memberikan materi. Aku tidak mau di hari pertama sekolah di sini aku terus menerus merona seperti ini. Mau di kemanakan harga diri ku? Dan lagi aku di buat merona seperti ini oleh seorang namja.

Tiba-tiba Siwon hyung menaruh secarik kertas di atas meja ku. Aku pun mengambil kertas itu dengan bingung dan melihat apa yang tertulis di situ.

_Apakah kau percaya ada nya vampire, Miss Cho?_

Hah vampire? Saat aku berniat menjawab nya tiba-tiba saja bel istirahat berbunyi dan seluruh kelas kembali ribut setelah Hangeng Seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Siwon hyung... tunggu... dimana dia? Padahal tadi dia kan ada di samping ku.

Apakah dia pergi ke kantin? Tapi cepat sekali rasa nya. Hah sudahlah jangan di pikirkan dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kunci di depan meja ku dengan secarik kertas di samping nya.

_Ini kunci loker mu Miss Cho no. 13 ingat jangan sampai hilang!_

Pasti dari Siwon hyung. Dia itu benar-benar namja yang misterius. Aku pun berdiri dari kursi ku, aku berniat untuk melihat loker ku no 13 ya. Aku pun menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dan melihat beberapa loker. 10... 11... 12... 13 ah ini dia loker ku!

Aku pun mencoba kunci loker ku takut Siwon hyung salah memberikan kunci loker namun ternyata benar ini kunci loker ku. Aku pun menutup kunci loker ku kembali dan memejamkan mata ku sejenak.

_Apakah kau percaya ada nya vampire, Miss Cho?_

Vampire? Apa maksud nya?

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah! Kita bertemu kembali" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundaku ku dan aku benar-benar terkejut karena itu.

"Tak perlu kaget seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah ini aku Donghae" ucap namja itu dengan senyum nya yang lebar itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae yang memiliki senyum lebar seperti itu.

"Ah Donghae... em hyung. Kau benar-benar membuat ku kaget" kata ku sambil mengelus-ngelus dada ku pelan.

"Maaf deh hehehe. Mau ke kantin Kyu?"

"Boleh."

Selama jalan menuju ke kantin Donghae hyung memberitahu ku segalanya tentang kota Forks ini maupun semua yang ada di sekolah ini. Seperti nya aku salah mengira kalau Donghae hyung itu sok akrab tapi memang sih haha.

"Hei Donghae-ah kemari!"

"Wookie! Ayo Kyu kita ke sana" kata Donghae sambil menarik tangan ku menuju seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di kantin ini.

"Kyuhyun perkenalkan ini teman ku Ryeowook dan Ryeowook perkenalkan ini temanku Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae mencoba memperkenalkan kami.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap ku sambil berjabat tangan dengan namja ini.

"Kim Ryeowook" balas namja itu sambil membalas jabatan tangan ku. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan namja yang berkulit sangat pucat.

"Apakah semua namja di sekolah ini berkulit pucat ya?" tanya ku sambil duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kami punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu Kyu" jawab Donghae yang ternyata sudah duduk dari tadi.

"Kyuhyun Donghae ini aku membawa minuman lebih. Mungkin kalian mau?" tawar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan minuman kehadapan kami.

"Wah terima kasih Wookie!" ucap Donghae bersemangat sambil mengambil minuman dari Ryeowook.

"Hm.. susu coklat sangat bergizi. Terima kasih Ryeowook hyung" ucap ku sambil meminum susu itu. Ryeowook hyung tertawa mendengar lelucon ku yang garing itu.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ku ke kantin ini dan tertuju kepada sekelompok namja yang sedang asyik tertawa-tawa. Di sana juga aku bisa melihat Siwon hyung yang seperti nya sedang menahan tawa nya karena lelucon dari teman-teman nya itu.

"Kau sedang lihat apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook hyung sambil mengikuti arah pandang ku.

"Oh mereka ya" ucap Ryeowook hyung sudah tau ke arah mana pandangan ku "mereka itu bisa di sebut primadona nya namja di sekolah ini" ucap Ryeowook hyung sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Primadona?"

"Ya mereka bertiga itu di perebutkan oleh banyak yeoja di sini sayang nya mereka sudah punya pacar semua."

"Siapa saja pacar mereka?" tanya ku penasaran yang berarti Siwon hyung sudah memiliki pacar.

"Yang di sebelah kiri itu nama nya Lee Hyukjae biasa di panggil Eunhyuk dia itu jagoan nya dance dan pacar adalah..." Ryeowook hyung sedikit melirik ke arah Donghae hyung.

"Itu pacarmu hyung?" tanya ku tak percaya kepada Donghae hyung.

"Eum ya begitu lah" jawab Donghae hyung sambil menggaruk kepala nya. "Dan yang kanan itu namanya Kim Jong Woon atau biasa di panggil Yesung dan pacar nya adalah..." dan tangan Donghae pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook seperti nya mereka berdua tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu siapa pacar Siwon hyung?"

"Kau sudah kenal Siwon?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kami sekelas."

"Eum..." Donghae pun melihat ke atas seperti nya berpikir "Belum dia belum punya pacar kalau tidak salah."

"Oh" jawab ku singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan nya?" tanya Donghae dan seperti nya hampir saja aku menyemburkan susu yang ada di dalam mulut ku keluar.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda" ucap Donghae hyung sambil mengelus-ngelus belakang punggung ku. Dasar.

Aku mengelap bibirku dengan tisu dan melirik ke arah tiga namja itu yang sedang asyik berbagi lelucon.

"Lihat pacar kalian berdua itu" kata ku sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Yesung "kulit mereka juga pucat! Ayolah beri tau aku rahasianya!"

"Kulitmu sudah pucat Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau ingin makin memucatkan nya?"

"Biar keren" jawab ku malas. Aku lagi-lagi melirik ke arah tiga namja itu dan tanpa sengaja aku bertatapan dengan Siwon hyung. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku. Aku jadi teringat pertanyaan nya tadi.

"Em... hyung..."

"Ya Kyu?" ucap Ryeowook dan Donghae secara bersamaan.

"Apa kalian percaya ada nya vampire?"

Satu pertanyaan itu saja dan aku sukses membuat Donghae hyung menyemburkan minuman nya. Ah... menjijikan!

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Donghae hyung malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan nya yang sangat khawatir sekaligus kaget.

"Aku hanya bertanya, soal nya Siwon hyung menanyakan itu padaku."

Ryeowook dan Donghae pun saling bertatapan seperti bertukar isi pikiran lalu mereka seperti melayangkan death glare kepada Siwon hyung dan yang dapat kulihat Siwon hyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kau ingin tau yang sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae hyung dengan tatapan yang intens kepada ku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Donghae hyung pun menghela napas sebentar.

"Kami ini kyu..." sambil menunjuk Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Siwon "kami ini vampire Kyu."

Tunggu dulu apa kata nya tadi? Mereka vampire? Tidak mungkin kan. Tidak mungkin ada yang namanya vampire. Sepertinya aku salah dengar.

"Karena itulah kulit kami sangat pucat bahkan melebihi kata pucat menurutku."

"Kalian gila."

"Apa Kyu?"

"Kalian" ucap ku menunjuk Donghae hyung sambil berdiri dari kursi ku dan seperti nya semua orang di kantin ini melihatku "kalian gila!" ucap ku lantang dan aku pun berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Kyu tunggu!"

Aku pun berlari tak tau arah di sini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku shock hanya dengan mendengar kata vampire itu. Aku pun tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang dan akhirnya aku malah menenangkan diri ku di atap sekolah ini.

Aku pun jatuh terduduk masih dengan otak ku yang penuh dengan perkataan Donghae hyung tadi.

"_Kami ini vampire Kyu"_

Dan tanpa terasa aku pun menutup kedua mata ku dan tertidur.

Saat aku membuka mata ku langit sudah mulai gelap seperti nya aku ketiduran disini dan seperti nya sekolah telah bubar. Aku pun pergi dari atap menuju kelas ku dan mengambil tas ku yang tadi ketinggalan.

"Kyu kau dari mana saja kami mencari mu tau!"

Suara itu... aku pun menolehkan kepala ku dan melihat Donghae dan Ryeowook hyung mulai mendekati ku. Tiba-tiba rasa panik menjalari ku dan aku pun berlari menghindari mereka.

"Kyu tunggu!"

Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengejarku dibelakang. Jangan! Jangan kejar aku! Aku pun menutup kedua mata ku sambil terus berlari berusaha agar bangun dari mimpi ku. Ini harus menjadi mimpi!

"Kyu awas di depan mu!"

Aku dapat mendengar teriakan Ryeowook hyung. Hah? Di depanku? Aku pun membuka mata dan...

Dughhhhh...

"A.. aw..."

Wajah ku terjeduk. Sakit sekali dan kurasa hidung ku patah. Aku pun memegang hidung ku dan ya seperti nya patah. Ternyata aku terjeduk oleh pintu loker yang terbuka dan aku dapat melihat orang itu menatap ku kaget.

"Kau...ti..tidak apa..a...pa..."

Aku pun sedikit melirik ke arah orang itu dan aku pun melihat tangan ku yang dari tadi memegang hidungku. Darah. Hidung ku mengeluarkan darah.

"Darah..."

Aku pun melihat ke arah namja di depan ku ini. Apa? Matanya berwarna merah. Tiba-tiba ada satu kata terlewat dalam otak ku. Vampire.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendorong ku. Kekuatan nya benar-benar kuat sampai-sampai aku terpental jauh ke belakang dan akhir nya punggung ku harus merasakan sakit karena tertahan tembok.

"DARAH!"

Namja itu pun berteriak dan berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju arah ku. Deg deg deg deg... jantung ku mau copot. Apakah aku akan mati?

"Hyukie hentikan!" teriak seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Donghae dan Donghae pun memeluk Eunhyuk. Aku baru menyadari kalau namja itu Eunhyuk. "Hyukie kontrol rasa haus mu itu. Kau kan sudah berlatih. Tunjukan hasil latihan mu itu padaku."

Donghae hyung pun mengelus-elus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan seperti nya Eunhyuk sudah mulai diam. Ryeowook hyung pun datang menghampiri ku.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku dan Ryeowook pun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan dapat melihat Siwon hyung dan Yesung datang menghampiri kami.

"Itu Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengontrol nya lagi" jawab Ryeowook hyung.

"Aish... namja itu ada-ada saja" ucap Yesung sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Donghae yang masih menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Ryeowook lebih baik kau ikut tenangkan Eunhyuk bersama yang lain, Kyuhyun akan ku antarkan pulang" ucap Siwon hyung sambil memegang tangan ku. Lagi-lagi jantung ku seperti nya mau copot.

"Baik Siwon tolong jaga Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook hyung sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae, Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak apa-apa Miss Cho?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi aw..." ucap ku sedikit sakit karena punggung ku ini. Aku pun menatap ke arah mata Siwon hyung dan mata nya sama seperti Eunhyuk. Merah.

Aku pun memegang hidung ku dan ternyata masih ada darah segar mengalir dari hidung ku. Seperti nya Siwon hyung juga akan menyerang ku seperti Eunhyuk tadi. Aku pun menutup mata ku takut hal itu benar terjadi tapi...

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu."

Tiba-tiba usapan lembut di pipi ku lah yang akhirnya membuat mata ku terbuka. Aku pun menatap ke mata merah Siwon hyung. Dia tidak akan menyakiti mu?

"Biar ku antarkan kau pulang dengan mobil ku" Siwon hyung pun berdiri sambil membantu ku berdiri dan melirik sebentar ke arah empat namja itu.

Akhir nya aku dan Siwon hyung bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Siwon hyung yang di parkirkan di depan halaman sekolah. Aku pun duduk di samping bangku pengemudi dan berusaha menyerap semua kejadian ini.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan arti dari pertanyaan ku itu?"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Siwon hyung yang ternyata mata nya sudah berubah seperti dulu lagi mungkin karena darah ku yang tidak mengalir lagi.

"Ya aku mengerti" jawab ku singkat sambil mengambil tisu dari tempat tisu yang berada di dalam mobil Siwon hyung ini. Aku melirik sebentar ke luar jendela mobil. Langit sudah gelap ternyata.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu pada ku?" tanya ku kembali fokus menuju jalanan di depan ku.

Mobil pun berhenti karena lampu merah di perempatan jalan kota kecil ini. Siwon hyung melihat ke arah ku dan aku pun menatapnya. Mata vampire menatap mata orang biasa.

"Kau sedang di incar banyak vampire di sekolah tadi."

"Apa?!"

Bersambung...

* * *

Yah saya kembali *bow* dengan cerita baru pasti nya *evil smile.

Gimana cerita ini rame ga sih? Semoga saja rame ya^^

Oh iya saya boleh tanya dong sama readers. Kenapa ya banyak fic yang di hapus? *contoh nya fic saya yang dulu di hapus* kalau ada yang tau saya minta jawaban nya ya^^

Cerita nya ini mau di hapus atau lanjut aja? Soal nya takut GJ dan takut di hapus lagi=.=

Sekian dulu dari saya!

Saya mengharapkan kan Readers yang membaca bisa review yang soalnya review sangat saya butuh kan untuk membantu saya membuat fic ini bagus (maksud nya saran gitu)

Di tunggu REVIEW NYA ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Forks Vampire History**

* * *

Aku melihat kesekeliling perempatan jalan ini... sepi. Tidak ada orang yang berniat menyebrangi jalan atau apapun bahkan kurasa hanya kami berdua yang ada disini. Aku pun menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap Siwon hyung dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah intens.

"Aku... di incar banyak vampire?" tanya ku bingung. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bingung seperti ini. Baru hari pertama di sekolah tapi aku sudah bertemu beberapa vampire dan salah satu vampire ini bilang kalau aku di incar oleh banyak vampire. Pukul aku sekarang.

"Ya sejak pertama kali kau datang ke sekolah aku bisa merasakan bahwa beberapa teman vampire ku merasakan ada nya sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka tapi untung nya mereka masih belum mengetahui nya."

"Lalu apa yang menarik dari ku sehingga para vampire itu mengincarku?" tanya ku sambil melihat-lihat badan ku ataukah aku salah memakai pakaian.

Lampu hijau pun menyala. Siwon hyung pun kembali menjalankan mobil nya. Aku sedikit menggeram kesal karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan. Apa aku tidak boleh tau? Aku pun melirik sekilas ke luar jendela mobil. Pepohonan tinggi itu jalanan ini ah ya sebentar lagi aku pasti akan sampai di rumah. Tunggu... rumah?

"Tunggu Siwon hyung, kau tau dimana aku tinggal?"

"Ya aku mengetahui nya."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita kan baru sehari bertemu?"

"Jangan anggap remeh kekuatan vampire Miss Cho" jawab nya sambil menatap ku sebentar dan kembali berkutat dengan jalanan di depan nya "apalagi jika vampire itu sedang mengincar sesuatu."

Mengincar sesuatu? Apa yang dia incar?

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap nya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil Siwon hyung menuju ke depan pintu rumah ku ya lebih tepat nya rumah nya Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku pulang" ucap ku dan langsung terdengar bunyi seseorang berlari turun dari lantai 2 siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk hyung.

"Kyuhyun kau dari mana saja kenapa kau..." ucapan Leeteuk hyung terhenti saat dia melihat Siwon hyung di belakang ku. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya nya dengan tatapan horor kepada Siwon hyung.

"Eh kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya ku menatap kedua namja ini dengan bingung.

"Kyu..." ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil memegang pundak ku "bisakah kau kembali ke kamar?"

"Eh tapi hyung..."

"Kyu ku mohon" aku dapat melihat aura yang berbeda keluar dari Leeteuk hyung setelah bertemu dengan Siwon hyung. Aku pun hanya menurut dan pergi ke kamar ku yang berada di lantai 2. Aku tidak mau melawan Leeteuk hyung yang sudah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu.

Aku benar-benar ingin tau apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan dan kenapa mereka berdua sudah saling kenal? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tau apa-apa di sini? Aku pun melihat sebentar ke luar jendela kamar ku. Aku dapat melihat Siwon dan Leeteuk hyung masuk ke dalam pepohonan tinggi di sekitar rumah ini. Ya rumah ku ini di kelilingi oleh banyak pohon tinggi mungkin bisa di bilang hutan. Dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan Siwon hyung sebelum mereka menghilang ke dalam hutan itu.

Pusing. Kepala ku benar-benar pusing karena kejadian hari ini. Aku pun menidurkan diri ku di kasur ku yang empuk ini, berusaha agar aku tidak memikirkan apa yang Siwon dan Leeteuk hyung bicarakan sampai masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasa keingintahuan ku lah yang menang.

Aku pun beranjak dari kasurku dan mengambil jaket ku. Aku pun keluar dari rumah ini dan masuk ke dalam hutan ini untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Aku terus masuk, masuk, masuk dan makin masuk ke dalam hutan ini sampai akhirnya aku berhenti. Sudah sejauh mana aku? Aku melihat kebelakang ku dan aku tidak dapat melihat rumah ku yang dapat kulihat hanyalah pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi ini.

"Ahhh... kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun" rutuk ku sambil memukul-mukul kepala ku pelan. Aku melupakan konsekuesi nya jika aku akan tersesat dalam hutan ini. Bagaiamana ini? Bagaimana cara nya aku kembali ke rumah?

"Dia tidak dapat bertahan jika sudah di incar seperti ini!"

Suara itu... suara... Leeteuk hyung! Aku pun mendengarkan sekali lagi dari arah mana suara itu tadi. Aku mendengarkan sekali lagi dan... suara itu berasal dari sebelah kanan. Setelah yakin akhir nya aku berlari ke arah suara Leeteuk hyung tadi. Walaupun aku sudah makin masuk ke dalam hutan ini aku tidak peduli yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung dan... Siwon hyung.

Aku pun berlari makin cepat menuju asal suara Leeteuk hyung itu. Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi pasti aku dapat melihat Leeteuk hyung tapi... Aku pun berhenti dan melihat kesekeliling. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Tapi suara itu tadi dari sini. Kemana mereka? Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku malah makin berjalan masuk ke hutan. Dingin. Aku kedinginan disini.

"Hai manis."

Aku tercekat. Suara siapa itu. Aku melihat kebelakang, ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apakah itu hanya halusinasi ku karena terlalu kedinginan atau bagaimana?

"Si...siapa di sana?" tanya ku sedikit berteriak karena aku takut sekali sekarang tapi aku tidak mendengar ada nya jawaban dan tiba tiba...

"Aku di atas sini manis."

Aku melihat ke atas dan dari salah satu pohon itu seorang namja meloncat turun dan mendarat tepat di hadapan ku sekarang. Namja ini aku tak mengenal nya tapi satu kesimpulan yang dapat ku tarik sekarang. Namja ini vampire terlihat dari kulit dan warna mata nya yang sangat merah terang.

"Siapa ka...hemphttttt..."

Tiba-tiba saja namja ini mencekik leherku dengan tangan kanan nya dan mengangkat tubuh ku ke atas. Apakah tubuh ku benar-benar hampang dan mudah di angkat? Atau memang namja ini yang kekuatan nya besar?

Namja ini mendekatkan kepalanya menuju leher ku dan menghirup aroma dari leher ku itu. Tubuh ku bergetar sekarang. Aku ingin mencoba memberontak tapi rasanya tubuh ku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja namja itu membuka mulut nya dengan lebar dengan dua buah taring yang siap menerkam ku. Siapa pun tolong aku! Siapa pun!

"Jangan sentuh dia Taemin!"

Namja ini tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan ku setelah mendengar suara Siwon hyung. Namja itu menatapan Siwon hyung dengan tatapan horor begitu juga Siwon hyung sedangkan aku masih megap-megap mencari udara karena cekikan namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Siwon?" tanya namja itu kepada Siwon hyung dengan sedikit berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Tapi ini daerah ku!" teriak namja itu dan tiba-tiba saja di meloncat ke arah Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung terpental kebelakang karena namja itu dan dengan sangat cepat dia sudah berada di samping namja tadi dan memukul namja itu dengan keras.

Aku yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya terdiam melihat pertarungan vampire ini. Kau tau rasa nya seperti berada di video game. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangan ku dengan kasar sehingga aku berdiri dan mengikuti nya berlari.

"Leeteuk hyung ada apa?" tanya ku bingung sambil melihat ke belakang ke arah dua vampire itu bertarung.

"Pokok nya kita pergi dulu saja dari sini."

Kami berdua terus berlari keluar dari hutan ini. Kami berlari sangat cepat. Aku melirik sekilas ke belakang ingin melihat pertarungan kedua vampire itu tapi yang dapat kulihat hanyalah satu pohon yang sukses jatuh. Siapa yang menghancurkan pohon itu? Namja itu atau Siwon hyung?

Akhir nya kami berdua sudah sampai di dalam rumah dan Leeteuk hyung pun memasukkan ku dengan paksa ke dalam kamar.

"Hyung ada apa ini?" tanya ku sangat sangat bingung.

"Pokok nya kau tidur saja Kyuhyuna besok kan kau sekolah" ucap Leeteuk hyung dengan nada gugup sambil mengelus kepala ku.

"Tapi..."

"Tidurlah" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil mencium kening ku dan menutup pintu kamar ku.

CKLEK

Hah? Aku pun berusaha membuka pintu kamar ku tapi tidak bisa. Pintu kamar ku sudah di kunci dari luar oleh Leeteuk hyung. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi?

Aku duduk di kasur ku dan memejamkan mata ku. Aku berusaha untuk tenang sekarang. Aku masih memikirkan Siwon hyung. Apakah dia menang melawan namja tadi yang bernama Taemin? Atau justru Siwon hyung kalah?

Hahhhh... aku pun menghela napas ku sebentar dan merasakan angin sepoi mengenai ku. Angin? Aku pun melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan mendekati nya. Aneh. Jendela ini kan tadi tertutup, kenapa sekarang terbuka? Aku pun menutup kembali jendela itu dan saat berbalik ke belakang...

"Haaaaa...mphhhh..."

"Suttttt ini aku" ucap Siwon hyung sambil menutup mulut ku. "Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya nya dengan senyuman nya yang manis itu setelah melepaskan mulut ku yang tadi di tutup nya.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa hanya shock" ucap ku sambil berjalan kembali ke kasur ku dan duduk yang di ikuti oleh Siwon hyung. "Bagimana? Siapa yang menang?"

"Aku pastinya" jawab Siwon hyung bangga sambil terkekeh dan tangan ku tiba-tiba saja memegangi wajah nya. Mencari cacat di wajah itu ataupun satu buah goresan luka pun aku tidak menemukan nya. Aneh.

"Tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

"Tidak."

Aku lega mendengar jawaban itu. Aku pun berniat melepaskan tangan ku ini dari wajah nya tapi seperti nya Siwon hyung tidak mengijinkan nya. Dia malah memegang tangan ku yang sekarang sedang memegang pipi nya. Entah kenapa dia memejamkan mata nya. Apakah dia menikmati sentuhan ku?

"Banyak sekali yang harus kau jelaskan padaku" ucap ku sambil menarik paksa tangan ku. Siwon hyung pun menghela napas nya dan menatap ku dengan intens.

"Kau benar ingin tau?" tanya nya dan sebagai jawaban aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tau. Apa kau menyadari banyak tatapan aneh saat kau datang ke sekolah tadi?"

"Em... seperti nya" jawab ku masih setengah berpikir.

"Mereka adalah vampire Kyu. Mereka menatapmu seperti itu karena... darah mu. Aroma darah mu benar-benar membuat para vampire itu gila ingin segera menghisap darah mu. Karena itu saat kau masuk ke dalam kelas tadi aku melihat beberapa teman kita yang juga vampire merasa gelisah."

"Apakah kau seperti mereka hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gelisah ingin menghisap darah ku?" tanya ku dengan gaya sombong nya.

"Tidak. Kami para Olympic Coven bisa menahan hasrat kami untuk menghisap darah seseorang. Kami berlatih cukup lama untuk itu."

"Olympic Coven?" tanya ku lagi. Maaf aku banyak bertanya karena aku adalah satu-satu nya yang tidak tau apa-apa disini. Mungkin.

"Itu nama klan vampire ku. Bisa di bilang kami ini klan vampire terhormat karena itu banyak vampire yang cemburu akan klan kami. Klan kami bisa di bilang em... semacam herbivora."

"Herbivora? Maksud mu kalian semua makan tumbuhan?" tanya ku sambil tertawa keras karena tidak mungkin kan vampire makan tumbuhan.

"Aku belum selesai bercerita Miss Cho" ucap Siwon hyung dengan tatapan dingin kepada ku.

"Ma...maaf" aku pun tertunduk karena takut.

"Herbivora dalam klan vampire kami ini maksud nya adalah klan kami hanya memakan darah binatang tidak seperti klan Volturi yang sering mengincar darah manusia. Kami dan klan Volturi sering sekali bertengkar karena klan kami menginginkan vampire tidak dianggap menakutkan dan menjijikan. Banyak orang yang berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku tidak" sergah ku. Siwon hyung pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan ku itu. Ah... lesung pipi nya... eh? Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?

"Kau tau, Eunhyuk dulu adalah satu dari klan Volturi tapi saat dia bertemu Donghae dan mengubah nya entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin masuk klan Olympic Coven mungkin karena Donghae tidak terbiasa minum darah manusia."

"Eh dulu Donghae hyung bukan vampire?" tanya ku makin bingung.

"Tidak. Dulu di sini tidak ada yang nama nya vampire tapi setelah kedatangan keluarga ku mulai lah vampire merajalela di kota ini."

"Jadi dulu hyung juga bukan vampire?"

"Bukan dulu aku juga sama seperti mu, manusia biasa. Tapi setelah ayah ku di ubah menjadi vampire saat keluarga kami tinggal di London, ayah ku tidak bisa menahan hasrat nya dan merubah kami semua menjadi vampire. Kami pun meninggalkan London karena tidak mau citra klan vampire kami di rusak oleh vampire yang tidak berguna di London" aku bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan dalam mata Siwon hyung sepertinya dia memiliki masa-masa yang sulit saat pertama kali jadi vampire.

"Wow..." ucap ku takjub. Vampire benar-benar keren mungkin suatu saat aku juga ingin jadi vampire. Bisa hidup abadi jadi ketampanan ku tidak akan pernah hilang. Atau mungkin aku juga tidak mau. "Oh iya hyung vampire pasti memiliki musuh kan?"

"Tentu saja. Musuh utama vampire adalah Werewolf."

"Apa di sekolah juga ada murid yang merupakan werewolf?" tanya ku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sungguh aku ingin tau bagaimana seorang werewolf saat berpura-pura jadi manusia biasa. Jika karisma seorang vampire saja sudah seperti ini bagaimana dengan karisma werewolf!

"Ada salah satu nya adalah..."

CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

Gawat pintu kamar ku seperti nya mau dibuka dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk hyung yang ingin membuka nya. Aku pun menyuruh Siwon hyung untuk segera keluar dari kamarku. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Leeteuk hyung melihat Siwon hyung di sini. Tanpa basa basi lagi Siwon hyung langsung melesat keluar dengan sangat cepat melalui jendela kamar ku. Aku sedikit terdiam karena itu bukan karena kecepatan Siwon hyung tapi karena kecupan di dahi ku tadi.

Kreeeek...

Aku pun langsung menidurkan diri ku dan menutup badan ku dengan selimut sebatas dada ku. Aku berusaha memasang wajah tidur terbaik andalan ku.

"Dasar dia lupa menutup jendela nya."

Aku bisa mendengar suara kaki Leeteuk hyung berjalan menuju jendela dan ternyata dia hanya menutup jendela kamarku. Aku pun makin memejamkan mata ku saat Leeteuk hyung menyaman kan posisi selimut ku dan mengelus rambut ku pelan.

"Kenapa harus kau yang di pilihnya Kyu?" ucap nya lalu mencium kening ku sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar ku dan mengunci pintunya kembali.

Aku pun membuka mata ku kembali. Di pilih? Memang nya aku di pilih apa? Siapa yang memilih ku? Dan selama malam itu seperti nya aku tidak bisa tidur. Sesekali menutup mata dan membuka nya kembali. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Tapi tanpa bisa kupungkiri rasa kantuk ku sudah mencapai batas nya dan akhir nya aku pun tertidur.

DUKKKKK...

Hah? Suara apa itu? Aku pun terbangun karena suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras dari lantai satu. Aku pun diam sebentar berusaha untuk mengembalikan akal sehat ku sebentar. Dan setelah itu aku membuka pintu kamarku yang sudah tidak di kunci lagi menuju bawah.

Saat aku sudah sampai di bawah aku sedikit kaget melihat Leeteuk hyung yang terlihat lemah sedang duduk di atas sofa. Aku pun berjalan dengan sedikit cepat dan duduk di samping Leeteuk hyung yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Hyung bangun hyung..." ucap ku sambil menggoncangkan tubuh nya pelan bermaksud untuk membangunkan nya.

"Ha em? Oh Kyu kau sudah bangun" jawab Leeteuk hyung sambil membuka mata nya. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapan nya.

"Apa hyung sakit?" tanya ku sedikit panik melihat keadaan Leeteuk hyung sekarang.

"Nah aku tidak apa-apa" jawab nya sambil mengelus rambut ku "kau makanlah Kyu nanti sarap mu keburu dingin" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil mendorong ku pelan.

Aku pun memakan sarapan ku sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Leeteuk hyung yang benar-benar terlihat lemah di sana. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan lagi tadi aku mendengar suara pintu di tutup dengan sangat keras. Apakah itu ulah Leeteuk hyung?

Aku pun kembali ke kamar ku sebentar untuk mandi dan ganti baju lalu turun ke bawah lagi. Namun aku tidak melihat Leeteuk hyung di sofa mungkin dia sudah berada di mobil duluan. Jadi aku pun keluar rumah dan menuju mobil Leeteuk hyung yang ternyata Leeteuk hyung sudah ada di sana dari tadi.

"Hyung sedang tidak sehat ya hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Leeteuk hyung dan menjalankan mobil nya menuju ke sekolahan ku.

Selama di perjalanan Leeteuk hyung hanya berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudi tapi tidak dengan ku yang selama perjalanan itu terus melihat Leeteuk hyung. Aku memperhatikan segala gerakan hyung ku ini. Ada yang aneh dengan nya hari ini. Seperti nya hyung ku yang satu ini sedang sakit karena kulit nya yang sedari tadi terus bertambah pucat.

"Hyung, jika hyung sekarang sedang sakit saat sudah sampai di rumah minum lah obat oke" ucap ku dan keluar dari mobil Leeteuk hyung.

Aku pun menatap ke arah mobil Leeteuk hyung yang meninggalkan sekolahan. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Hahhh... hari kedua mu bersekolah Cho Kyuhyun dan semoga tidak ada hal aneh terjadi lagi. Aku pun melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah menuju loker ku. Benar kata Siwon hyung ada beberapa anak berkulit sangat pucat menatap ku yang tidak salah lagi adalah vampire yang mengincar darah ku.

Saat sudah sampai di depan loker ku dan membuka nya tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tepukan di pundak ku dan langsung melihat ke arah orang yang menepuk ku barusan.

"H...hai..."

"Oh hai" jawab ku sambil tersenyum manis. Ternyata dia Eunhyuk yang kemarin tidak bisa menahan hasrat nya untuk meminum darah ku.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin sungguh aku tidak bisa... menahan nya" ucap nya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ssi aku bisa memaklumi nya" ucap ku sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam loker ku.

"Apa hidung mu tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke arah hidung ku. Aku pun memegang hidungku. Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali padahal kemarin aku merasakan kalau hidung ku ini patah. Atau mungkin aku saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Nah tidak apa-apa" jawab ku sambil menutup loker ku kembali.

"Sekali lagi aku sungguh minta maaf Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap nya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ku. Apa-apaan ucapan maaf seperti itu. Kenapa Donghae mau dengan nya ya? Ya tapi tak bisa di pungkiri kalau dia lumayan ganteng.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kelas dengan santai walaupun ada beberapa murid yang pasti nya vampire menatapku. Saat di lorong aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon hyung yang sedang membereskan loker nya.

"Pagi hyung" sapa ku dengan sangat senang. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi senang saat bertemu dengan Siwon hyung.

"Pagi Kyu" jawab nya dengan senyuman nya lagi. Apa dia tidak lelah tersenyum terus seperti itu ya?

"Hyung yang kemarin siapa orang nya?" tanya ku sambil mengedipkan mata ku. Siwon hyung hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ku tadi.

"Tidak bisa disini Miss Cho."

"Eh kenapa?" dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon hyung menarik ku ke dalam pelukan nya. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa yeoja berteriak-teriak kepada ku seperti nya aku dapat masalah lagi disini. Dan Siwon hyung pun tiba-tiba saja meniup telinga kiri ku. Aku sedikit geli karena hal itu.

"Mereka bisa mendengar kita" hanya dengan jawaban seperti itu dan Siwon hyung pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Aku yang masih memproses kejadian itu hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat. Aku kembali sadar setelah beberapa yeoja berlari ke arah ku dengan aura ingin membunuh ku. Aku pun segera berlari menuju kelas ku. Sungguh yeoja-yeoja tadi sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah sampai di kelas aku langsung mendudukan diri ku di tempat duduk ku dan mengatur nafas ku. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon hyung yang sedang asyik memaikan handphone nya. Saat tiba-tiba seorang murid memberitahukan bahwa sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga dan semua murid harap segera mengganti baju nya dengan baju olah raga dan setelah selesai langsung menuju ke lapangan.

Untung nya aku membawa baju olah raga ku sebagai persiapan jadi aku pun pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti baju ku setelah itu aku kembali ke kelas untuk menyimpan baju ku dan menuju ke lapangan.

Dan ternyata materi pelajaran olah raga hari ini adalah voli. Ya ampun aku kan sangat tidak berguna jika sudah saat nya pelarajan olah raga. Setiap satu tim berisikan lima orang dan ku rasa aku sekarang setim dengan orang-orang biasa maksud ku tidak bersama para vampire dan para werewolf.

"Hai senang berkenalan dengan kalian, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun" ucap ku memperkenal kan diri kepada tim ku yang terdiri dari 2 yeoja dan 2 namja.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Kyuhyun. Nama saya Lee Sungmin dan ini Kim KiBum" sapa namja tadi yang bernama Sungmin dan memperkenalkan teman nya yang bernama Kibum tadi.

"Hai saya Kibum."

"Dan yang ini namanya Seo Joohyun dan itu nama nya Jung Krystal."

"Hai Kyuhyun oppa kau bisa memanggil ku dengan Seohyun saja" sapa yeoja itu.

Akhir nya aku benar-benar memiliki teman yang biasa saja. Kau pasti tau maksud ku. Pelajaran pun di mulai dengan tim Siwon hyung melawan tim yang lain. Dan dapat kalian tebak yang paling bersinar di sana pasti nya Siwon hyung. Lihat dia... dia vampire yang sempurna. Aku baru menyadari kalau Siwon hyung berotot. Sangat berotot.

Pertandingan pertama pun selesai. Di menang kan oleh tim Siwon dan tentu saja yang mencetak semua skor itu Siwon hyung semua. Aku benar-benar iri sekarang. Pertandingan kedua pun di mulai untung nya tim ku belum di tunjuk untuk bertanding. Aku merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak ku dan aku membalikan tubuh ku.

"Hai. Anda Kyuhyun-ssi bukan?" tanya seorang yeoja manis itu kepadaku.

"Ah iya itu saya."

"Yoona, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Seohyun bingung sambil menghampiri kami berdua.

"Aku di suruh kepala sekolah untuk memanggil Kyuhyun. Boleh ya Kyuhyun di pinjam sebentar?" tanya yeoja tadi yang bernama Yoona itu.

"Kepala sekolah? Ya baiklah."

Tiba-tiba saja Yoona menarik tangan ku untuk mengikuti nya ke... tunggu... bukan nya seharus nya kami ke kantor kepala sekolah tapi... kenapa dia menarik tangan ku ke dalam hutan yang mengelilingi sekolah.

"Yoona, bukan nya seharus nya kita pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah?"

Pertanyaan ku barusan seperti nya tidak dianggap oleh Yoona. Aku makin masuk ke dalam hutan bersama Yoona. Aku beberapa kali bertanya kepada Yoona tapi sama sekali tidak di jawab sampai akhirnya emosi ku sudah mencapai batas dan aku bertanya kepadanya sambil berteriak.

"Yoona! Kita akan pergi kemana?!" tanya ku dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak dan akhir nya Yoona pun berhenti berjalan dan membalikan tubuh nya dengan mata tertutup.

"Jangan dekati Siwon oppa."

Hah? Apa yang baru saja di katakan nya tadi?

"A..apa?"

"Aku bilang jangan dekati Siwon oppa!" ucap nya dengan suara yang lebih keras dan membuka mata nya yang sudah berubah merah. Ternyata dia juga vampire. Kenapa tidak dari tadi aku menyadari nya?

Tiba-tiba saja Yoona menguatkan pegangan tangan nya pada tangan ku yang dari tadi di pengan nya. Kuat dan semakin kuat dia menguatkan pegangan tangan nya.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan ku! Seperti nya sebentar lagi tulang tangan ku akan remuk karena kekuatan Yoona yang semakin kuat. Aku langsung menendang Yoona sampai dia mundur ke belakang sedikit. Maaf Yoona, walaupun kau yeoja tapi aku tidak mau tangan ku remuk.

Aku terlalu lambat untuk bergerak karena Yoona sudah berada di depan ku dan mencakar wajah ku. Kuku nya benar-benar sangat tajam. Aku merasakan nyeri di bagian pipi kanan ku yang terkena cakaran dari Yoona dan pipi kanan ku mengeluarkan darah. Gawat.

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa jadi aku hanya mendorong tubuh Yoona ke belakang dan berlari cepat keluar hutan ini tapi aku sudah yakin kalau lari nya lebih cepat.

"Ukhhhh..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yoona meloncat dari arah kiri ku dan membuat ku terjatuh ke arah kanan. Yoona langsung membuat tubuh ku tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua kaki nya yang menahan tangan ku. Dan dia menekan kaki nya pada tangan ku.

"Akhhhhh!"

Aku hanya bisa berteriak sekarang. Sakit sekali tangan ku. Aku menatap mata Yoona dengan dingin dan dia menatap ku dengan lebih dingin lagi lalu kaki nya menekan tangan ku kembali dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa bergerak-gerak resah di bawah kekuatan nya.

"Kau mau ku bunuh ya?!"

Aku membulat kan mata ku mendengar ucapan nya tadi. Lalu aku melihat kuku tangan nya semakin menajam dan dia menundukan badan nya. Kuku nya sudah menyentuh kulit leher ku. Seperti nya dia ingin memotong kepala ku. Nasib ku seperti nya tidak beruntung di kota ini. Aku hanya bersiap saja menerima perlakuan yang akan Yoona lakukan pada ku karena aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Hahhhhh..."

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang meloncat ke arah Yoona membuat Yoona terpental. Saat aku melihat nya itu... serigala! Tidak ini bukan serigala biasa ini... werewolf!

"Im Yoona! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" ucap werewolf itu lantang.

"Ukh... baiklah" Yoona hanya menurut saja dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari sini.

Aku pun berdiri dan melihat werewolf ini dengan... takjub. Ini pertama kali nya aku melihat werewolf, tentua saja. Werewolf itu datang menghampiri ku dan mengelilingi ku. Untuk apa dia mengelilingi ku? Hanya dengan mengelilingi ku dia dapat membuat ku gugup. Sungguh werewolf ini benar-benar membuat ku takjub.

Werewolf ini memiliki bulu coklat keemasan dan sangat menakjubkan saat di timpa sinar matahari. Warna mata werewolf ini coklat terang dapat membuat orang yang menatap mata werewolf ini terhipnotis. Badan werewolf ini besar nya tiga kali atau mungkin empat kali besar badan serigala biasa.

"Cepat pergi ke ruang kesehatan" ucap werewolf itu. Aku yang dari tadi menatap werewolf ini hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak tau arah kembali ke sekolah."

Werewolf itu menatap ku sebentar dan dia membungkukan badan nya.

"Naiklah akan ku antar kan kau."

Aku benar-benar ingin meloncat sekarang. Aku akan menaiki werewolf. Keren! Aku pun naik ke atas tubuh werewolf itu dan memegang bulu nya erat.

"Pegangan yang kuat."

Werewolf itu langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kembali ke sekolah. Aku merasakan kalau tubuh werewolf ini sangat hangat. Aku makin mengeratkan pegangan ku pada werewolf ini sebelum dia akhir nya berhenti.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa sampai disini, setelah ini kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus."

Aku pun turun dari tubuh werewolf itu dan memeluk nya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamat kan ku" ucap ku lalu melepaskan pelukan ku. "Bisa kau beritahu aku siapa namamu? Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum nya" ucap werewolf itu dan berlari kembali ke dalam hutan.

Aku hanya menatap werewolf itu dalam diam saat dia memasuki hutan kembali.

"_Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum nya"_

Aku pun berjalan lurus sesuai dengan perintah werewolf itu sambil sesekali berpikir dan menghela nafas.

"Siapa kau sebenar nya?"

Bersambung...

* * *

Holaaaaaaa~

Saya kembali dengan chap 2 *salto*

Update nya kecepetan ya? Saya sengaja update cepet karena hari ini ultah Indonesia 67! Dirgahayu Indonesia! Jadi spesial kemerdekaan saya update cepet deh^^ Mian kalau kependekan.-.

Maaf ya kalau review nya ga bisa di balas satu persatu~

Oh iya banyak yang tanya sama saya itu mereka masih SMA atau sudah kuliah nah saya sendiri bingung mereka itu SMA atau kuliah-a *plakkkk* karena itu mereka mau bersekolah dimana saya serahkan pada reader menurut readers mereka enak nya dimana^^ *author galau*

Ceritanya makin rame ga readers? Atau makin gaje?:-/ Terserah pendapat kalian~

Terima kasih ya buat para readers yang sudah memberikan review nya tapi sekali saya beritahukan pada readers untuk memberikan review lagi(bagi yang belum kasih review) soal nya review berguna bagi saya untuk membuat fic ini semakin bagus^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca dan REVIEW... Tunggu saja chap 3 nya ya *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chap 3 =)

Sebelum cerita di mulai boleh saya bertanya sebentar. Saya agak bingung dengan review cerita ini. Tulisan review nya misal nya ada 36 tapi kenapa waktu di klik ternyata review nya sudah 57? Apakah fic ini yang salah atau apa nya? Kalau mau menjawab silahkan saya berterima kasih jika readers menjawab maklumin ya banyak tanya saya gatau apa hehehe *muka polos ala Kyuhyun*

Ya sudah ayo kita mulai saja Chap 3 ini~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Changes and Approach**

Aku sedikit berlari menuju ruang kesehatan sambil memegang pipi kanan ku yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Aku sedikit takut kalau-kalau beberapa murid di sini yang pasti nya vampire tiba-tiba menerjang ku hanya karena darah ku ini. Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan aku memanggil perawat di sana dan menyuruh nya untuk mengobati ku.

Dia terus menanyai ku bagaimana aku bisa mendapat kan cakaran ini. Dan dengan santai nya aku menjawab... tidak tau sambil memasang muka lupa ingatan. Tapi seperti nya dia tidak mempercayai ku dan terus menerus menanyai ku. Aku hanya diam saja malas menjawab pertanyaan nya. Setelah luka ku di obati, aku berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

Baru aku sampai di kelas ku tiba-tiba saja sudah ada empat orang yang menghalangi jalan ku masuk ke kelas siapa lagi kalau buka teman-teman baru ku. Sungmin, Kibum, Seohyun dan Krystal. Mereka menatap ku dengan khawatir karena ada nya bekas cakaran Yoona yang pasti nya takkan ku bilang ini cakaran Yoona. Aku hanya di berikan pengobatan seada nya saja di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"Nah.. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab ku sambil tetap tersenyum walaupun sebenar nya tersenyum saja rasa nya sudah sangat sakit sekarang.

"Apa nya yang tidak apa-apa oppa? Lihat itu" ucap Krystal sambil menunjuk luka ku dan memegang luka ku.

"Aaw... jangan di pegang Krystal" ucap ku sambil menjauh kan tangan Krystal.

"Maaf oppa."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berempat terdiam dan memasang wajah takut mereka dan entah mengapa mereka tiba-tiba langsung menuju tempat duduk masing-masing dalam diam. Aku hanya bingung menatap mereka tapi aku merasakan ada seseorang di belakang ku jadi aku membalikan tubuh ku dan melihat Siwon hyung berdiri di situ.

Karena kaget tiba-tiba saja aku berlari menuju kursi ku dan duduk. Aku langsung mengeluarkan buku matematika ku untuk menyibukkan diri ku. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon hyung yang sudah duduk dan sedang asyik memainkan handphone nya sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari ada secarik kertas di atas meja ku.

_Boleh aku minta nomor handphone mu, Miss Cho?_

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat surat dari Siwon hyung. Dia ingin meminta nomor handphone dengan cara seperti ya ampun. Aku pun mengambil handphone Siwon hyung yang daritadi di mainkan nya dan menuliskan nomor handphone ku lalu memberikan nya kembali.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan kertas lagi ya" ucap ku sambil tertawa geli. Siwon hyung hanya menunduk malu mendengar perkataan ku barusan. Manis nya. Eh?

Aku pun kembali fokus ke arah papan tulis saat Hangeng Seonsaengnim memberikan materi tapi tiba-tiba saja handphone ku bergetar dan aku mengambil nya. Satu pesan baru. Aku pun membuka pesan itu.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan pipi mu, Miss Cho?_

Untuk apa mengirim kan sms kalau kau tepat berada di samping orang itu. Aku sedikit mengurut kepala ku sebelum menjawab.

_Aku tidak bisa menceritakan nya di sini. Untuk apa mengirim pesan lewat handphone saat pelajaran seperti ini hyung?_

Aku baru saja mau menyimpan handphone ku lagi sebelum handphone ku kembali bergetar. Satu pesan masuk. Cepat sekali oh iya aku melupakan kecepatan seorang vampire.

_Kau sendiri yang bilang kan Miss Cho tak perlu menggunakan kertas lagi jadi aku kirim saja sms._

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat jawaban nya. Entah kenapa rasa nya senang melihat jawaban nya walaupun jawaban nya hanya seperti itu. Akhir nya bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun selesai. Aku berniat ingin langsung cepat pulang untuk melihat keadaan Leeteuk hyung tapi karena Hangeng Seonsaengnim membutuhkan ku di perpustakaan terpaksa aku harus pulang sedikit agak lama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi tolong kau bantu Changmin-ssi menempatkan kembali buku-buku di perpustakaan ini."

"Baiklah seonsaengnim."

Aku pun menghampiri Changmin yang sedang sibuk menempatkan kembali buku ke dalam rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Mungkin pertamanya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku di situ tapi setelah dia mengambil buku lagi akhir nya dia tersenyum kepada ku sebelum senyum itu kembali pudar.

"Itu..." ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk sebentar ke arah pipi kanan ku sebelum memasukan buku itu ke rak nya lagi "kenapa?"

"Hanya luka" jawab ku singkat sambil mengambil beberapa buku dan memasukan nya kembali ke rak nya.

Akhir nya beberapa buku yang tadi ku ambil sudah ku kembali kan ke rak nya. Aku berniat mengambil beberapa buku lagi sebelum akhir nya aku terdiam. Lho tadi kan disini ada setumpuk buku yang belum di kembalikan ke rak nya. Kemana pergi nya? Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Changmin yang masih sibuk mengembalikan buku ke rak nya. Apa mungkin Changmin? Tapi cepat sekali. Apa jangan-jangan dia...

"Kau pulang duluan saja Kyuhyun lagipula sudah tidak ada buku lagi yang perlu di kembalikan" ucapan Changmin barusan membuat ku kembali tersadar. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan pergi dari perpustakaan.

Aku masih bingung sampai sekarang kemana ya buku-buku itu pergi? Aku melihat sebentar jam di handphone ku ternyata sudah mulai malam. Aku pun berjalan keluar dan sampai di halaman sekolah. Aku melihat ke segala arah dan aku tidak menemukanmobil Leeteuk hyung. Apa dia benar-benar sakit sampai tidak bisa menjemput ku ya? Dan tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang berhenti di depan ku. Mobil itu membuka jendela kanan nya dan menampakan orang yang tidak asing lagi bagi ku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Apakah Leeteuk hyung yang menyuruhmu mengantar kan ku pulang?" tanya ku kepada Siwon. Ya orang yang ku maksud ini Siwon.

"Tidak. Dia tidak menyuruh ku."

Aku hanya mengernyit mendengar jawaban nya. Tidak? Baiklah.

Selama perjalanan aku dan Siwon hyung hanya diam. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan duluan. Karena mulai merasa bosan, aku menghidupkan radio yang ada dalam mobil Siwon. Tidak sopan? Itulah aku. Aku pun mulai mendengarkan musik yang di putarkan radio itu.

_**Your beautiful eyes**_

_**Stare right into my eyes**_

_**And sometimes I think of you late night**_

_**I don't know why...**_

Aku mulai memejamkan mata ku. Mendengarkan lagu ini.

_**I want to be somewhere**_

_**Where your are**_

_**I want to be where...**_

Aku pun merasakan mobil ini berhenti kurasa sudah sampai. Dan saat aku membuka mata ku tiba-tiba saja muka ku langsung memerah. Wajah ku dan wajah Siwon hyung benar-benar dekat sekarang. Aku langsung terhipnotis pada mata indah nya yang sekarang sedang menatap mata ku.

_**You're here**_

_**Your eyes are looking into mine**_

_**So baby, make me fly...**_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Siwon hyung terangkat. Aku memejamkan mata ku kembali. Jantung ku benar-benar berdebar sekarang.

_**My heart has never felt this way before**_

_**I'm looking through your**_

_**I'm looking through your eyes...**_

"Hey kau tidak tidur kan?"

"Hah?"

Aku pun membuka mata ku dan melihat tangan Siwon hyung yang melambai-lambai di depan wajah ku ini. Padahal ku pikir tangan Siwon hyung akan menyentuh pipi ku tapi ternyata hanya untuk membangunkan ku. Karena gugup aku pun mematikan radio.

"Aku tidak tidur" jawab ku sambil menunduk malu. Siwon hyung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku ku barusan. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara panggilan masuk dari handphone Siwon hyung.

"Kau masuk duluan saja Kyu, aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Siwon hyung sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

Aku keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan masuk ke rumah ku. Saat aku membuka pintu rumah aku terlonjak kaget. Aku melihat beberapa bingkai foto dan vas hancur di lantai. Ulah siapa ini? Apa ada yang merampok rumah ini?

"Hyung. Leeteuk hyung!"

Aku berteriak memanggil Leeteuk hyung dan berlari ke dalam. Lari ku terhenti saat aku melihat Leeteuk hyung berada di ruang tamu sambil berjongkok dan menutup wajah nya. Aku melihat ruang tamu ini dengan heran. Sofa di ruang tamu itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Pecahan bingkai dan vas bunga berserakan di lantai. Dan yang paling membuat ku bingung adalah Leeteuk hyung.

"H...hyung..." panggil ku kepada Leeteuk hyung sedikit gugup dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk hyung.

"Jangan mendekat Kyuhyun. Kumohon."

Aku pun menghentikan langkah ku. Aku makin di buat bingung oleh hyung ku yang satu ini. Tapi aku malah kembali berjalan perlahan mendekati Leeteuk hyung dan saat itu juga Leeteuk hyung menampakan wajah nya. Aku kembali berjalan mundur sampai aku menabrak tembok di belakang ku. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat hyung ku sekarang. Sekarang tubuh nya benar-benar pucat dan... matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Arghhhhhhh..."

Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk hyung berteriak sambil memegangi kepala nya. Lalu dia berdiri dan mengambil kursi yang tergeletak di samping nya. Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ku mengerti. Ada apa dengan nya? Dan tiba-tiba saja dia melemparkan kursi itu ke arah ku. Kekuataan Leeteuk hyung benar-benar berubah sekarang. Aku memejamkan mata ku. Tak ingin melihat kursi itu melayang ke arah ku.

Beberapa saat aku tidak merasakan hantaman kursi sama sekali terhadap ku. Aku pun membuka mata ku dan ada seorang namja berada di depan ku sambil memegang kursi yang tadi Leeteuk hyung lempar. Ini bukan Siwon hyung. Siapa namja ini? Namja ini melirik sebentar ke arah ku sebelum menyimpan kursi itu di samping ku. Lalu aku melihat Siwon hyung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan raut wajah panik dan dia pun menghampiri ku.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Entah kenapa lutut ku terasa goyah dan tiba-tiba saja aku jatuh terduduk. Bulir-bulir air mata pun tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari kedua mata ku. Siwon hyung pun membantu ku berdiri dan merangkul ku menuju ke kamar ku. Lalu aku di dudukan nya di kasur ku.

"Siwon hyung hiks... apa yang hiks... terjadi pada hiks... Leeteuk hyung?" tanya ku sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku dan Siwon hyung pun melihat ke arah pintu kamar ku yang terbuka. Namja tadi yang menyelamat kan ku sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah mengubah Leeteuk... menjadi vampire."

Aku membelalakan mata ku mendengar perkataan namja itu. Namja ini... telah mengubah hyung kesayangan ku jadi vampire?

"Kau apa?"

Aku pun berdiri dan menghampiri namja itu. Dan...

BUKKKKK...

Aku memukul pipi namja itu dengan keras. Aku meluapkan emosi ku dengan pukulan yang menurut ku keras kepada namja ini. Tapi aku tidak melihat namja ini kesakitan sama sekali. Mungkin karena vampire tidak pernah merasakan sakit. Lalu aku memegang kerah baju namja itu.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengubah nya?! Dia hyung kesayangan ku!"

Aku berteriak-teriak keras di hadapan namja ini sebelum akhir nya Siwon hyung menarik ku kebelakang dan mendudukan ku kembali ke kasur ku. Lagi-lagi bulir air mata tidak bisa kutahan.

"Lebih baik kau tenang kan Leeteuk" ucap Siwon hyung kepada namja itu. Namja itu pun akhirnya turun ke bawah ke tempat Leeteuk hyung yang tidak dapat ku mengerti keadaan nya.

Siwon hyung kembali menatap mata ku dan menghapus beberapa air mata ku dengan tangan nya. Aku masih belum bisa berhenti menangis.

"Siapa... namja itu?" ucap ku berusaha menormalkan kembali cara bicara ku.

"Dia itu namjachingu nya Leeteuk. Apakah Leeteuk belum pernah memberitahu mu?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku sambil mengusap air mata ku.

"Kau harus bisa bersabar beberapa hari ini Kyu karena Leeteuk pasti belum bisa mengendalikan emosi nya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia akan menyakiti ku seperti tadi?"

Siwon hyung hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ku barusan. Aku ini lemah tidak seperti para vampire jadi jika Leeteuk hyung menyakiti ku pasti nya aku bakal kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon hyung memeluk dengan sangat erat.

"Aku akan melindungi mu Miss Cho. Aku berjanji."

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan Siwon hyung dan menatap mata nya. Aku berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Apakah dia benar-benar akan menepati janji nya itu?

"Kau tau Miss Cho jika seorang vampire sudah berjanji dia tidak akan mengingkari nya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon hyung dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencium pipi kanan ku selama beberapa detik. Muka ku seperti nya sudah berubah menjadi tomat sekarang.

"Lihat lah ke cermin."

Aku bingung mendengar perintah Siwon hyung tadi tapi akhir nya aku berjalan ke arah cermin dan aku benar-benar kaget melihat pantulan wajah ku di cermin itu. Pipi kanan ku yang tadi ada bekas cakaran Yoona tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku memegang pipi kanan ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pipi kanan ku kembali mulus seperti semula.

"Bagaimana kau suka?"

Aku melihat dari cermin kalau sekarang Siwon hyung sedang berada di belakang ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku masih sambil memegangi pipi kanan ku.

"Hasil karya yang bagus" ucap ku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Siwon hyung mengacak rambut ku pelan dari belakang sebelum menuju pintu kamar ku.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang besok kan kita sekolah."

Ucapan itu. Mirip sekali seperti ucapan Leeteuk hyung untuk menyuruh ku tidur. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur ku dengan murung. Dan melambaikan tangan ku pada Siwon hyung yang masih berada di dekat pintu itu sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Oh iya jangan kaget kalau namja itu besok pagi ada di rumah mu. Dia masih harus mengurus Leeteuk" ucap Siwon hyung sambil menutup pintu kamar ku.

Aku pun menarik selimut untuk menutup badan ku yang mulai kedinginan. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar ku. Sekarang hyung kesayangan ku sudah berubah menjadi vampire. Apakah suatu saat aku juga akan berubah menjadi vampire ya? Ah sudahlah lebih baik sekarang aku tidur. Jadi aku memejamkan mata ku.

OoO

TOK TOK TOK

"Engh..."

Aku pun membuka mata ku karena suara ketukan pintu dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengucek mata ku. Dan saat aku membuka pintu itu rasa nya mood ku langsung berubah.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ah. Leeteuk hyung menyuruh ku untuk membangunkan mu."

Namja itu tersenyum ke arah ku. Senyum nya benar-benar membuat ku mual. Tanpa membalas nya aku pun menutup pintu kamar ku kembali dengan keras dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku masih kesal kepada namja ini yang mengubah Leeteuk hyung menjadi vampire. Aku masih belum bisa menerima nya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tapi seperti nya aku datang di saat yang salah. Karena sekarang namja itu sedang meminumkan sesuatu kepada Leeteuk hyung dan minuman itu berwarna merah. Aku berjalan menuju mereka bedua dan merebut minuman itu sampai-sampai beberapa tetes minuman itu jatuh ke baju Leeteuk hyung.

"Apa ini?" tanya ku sambil menghirup aroma minuman itu. Dari bau nya aku bisa merasakan kalau ini darah. Tapi darah manusia kah?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir itu darah hewan bukan darah manusia."

Aku mendelik kearah namja itu. Jawaban nya benar-benar santai.

"Bisa kau kembalikan itu?"

Aku melihat ke arah Leeteuk hyung yang menundukan kepalanya. Terdengar dari suara nya tadi kalau Leeteuk hyung sedang menahan emosi. Benar kata Siwon hyung, aku harus sedikit bersabar sekarang. Aku pun mengembalikan gelas itu kepada Leeteuk hyung dan duduk berjauhan dengan Leeteuk hyung untuk memakan sarapan ku. Setelah aku selesai sarapan aku berdiri dari kursi ku dan tiba-tiba namja itu ikut berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ku sinis.

"Aku mau mengantarkan mu ke sekolah tentu nya."

"Apa kau yang mengantarkan ku? Jangan pernah berharap aku mau!"

Seru ku sambil menunjuk wajah nya yang menjijikan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja namja itu menghampiri ku.

"Kau tak mau dia emosi kan?"

Bisik namja itu dan aku langsung melihat ke arah Leeteuk hyung dengan iba. Dia benar-benar terlihat tidak semangat sekali untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun dan raut wajah nya tetap terlihat emosi. Warna mata nya pun masih merah. Kenapa tidak kembali warna nya seperti vampire lain yang bisa mengembalikan warna mata nya. Ah! Aku tak mengerti. Aku pun hanya diam menuju mobil sebagai persetujuan agar namja itu yang mengatarkan ku menuju sekolah.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam saja sambil memainkan game yang ada di handphone ku. Aku merasakan kalau namja di samping ku ini sesekali melirik ku. Kenapa fans?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kangin."

Siapa yang peduli dengan nama nya? Sebagai jawaban nya ya aku hanya diam. Aku sangat malas untuk menanggapi nya. Mood ku benar-benar rusak oleh namja ini sampai-sampai aku melihat satu pesan masuk di handphone ku.

_One New Message From _

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan masuk itu. Ya sebenar nya itu pesan dari Siwon hyung tapi aku sengaja mengubah nama kontak nya menjadi MrVampire. Terasa lebih elegan kan? Aku pun membuka pesan itu.

_Hai Miss Cho. Kau sedang berada dimana? Kelas akan di mulai sebentar lagi._

Entah kenapa hati ku rasa nya sedikit bahagia melihat Siwon hyung yang menanyakan dimana aku sekarang. Apa dia khawatir ya? Hahaha terlalu berkhayal.

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Tidak perlu khawatir._

Jawaban ku pada Siwon hyung hanya seperti itu. Dan aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Syukurlah Siwon hyung dapat membuat mood ku sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan akhir nya aku tiba di sekolah ku. Aku pun berlari keluar dari mobil menuju kelas ku. Aku sebenar nya mendengar namja itu. Kangin. Mengucapkan sesuatu pada ku tapi aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelas. Aku tak mau terlambat.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Sapa seseorang kepada ku padahal aku baru saja sampai kelas dan sekarang aku sedang mengatur nafas ku karena tadi berlari menuju kelas. Kulihat orang yang menyapa ku tadi ternyata Kibum. Aku pun tersenyum saat melihat nya.

"Luka mu sudah sembuh?" tanya nya dengan muka yang tidak percaya.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya nya lagi sambil menggaruk pipi nya.

Aku hanya terkekeh sebentar sebelum melambaik-lambai kan tangan ku di depan wajah Kibum. Kibum hanya bingung melihat ku.

"Magic" jawab ku sambil mengedipkan mata ku dan berjalan ke tempat duduk ku karena ku lihat Hangeng Seonsaengnim sedang membuka pintu kelas.

Ternyata pelajaran sekarang adalah pelajaran IT atau bisa di bilang belajar teknologi. Jadi kami semua di suruh menuju ke ruang komputer. Hangeng Seonsaengnim menyuruh setiap satu komputer di isi dengan dua orang murid. Pertama nya aku ingin mengajak Sungmin tapi kulihat dia sudah bersama dengan Kibum. Jadi aku melihat-lihat ke arah teman-teman ku yang bangku nya masih kosong sampai aku mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para vampire di kelas ku. Aku di buat merinding karena hal itu.

Aku melihat seseorang melambai kepada ku dari belakang ternyata itu Siwon hyung. Dia sendirian. Syukurlah. Jadi aku segera menuju ke tempat Siwon hyung duduk sebelum makin di tatap oleh vampire-vampire aneh itu.

"Hai hyung" sapa ku ceria.

"Hei Miss Cho, setiap hari kau bertambah manis ya."

Aku hanya memutarkan mata ku mendengar gombalan nya barusan. Aku menghidupkan komputer dan melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam nya. Aku melihat ke arah Siwon. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat ingin belajar sekarang.

"Ada apa? Tak mengerti cara nya menggunakan ini?" tanya ku kepada Siwon hyung sambil menunjuk komputer ini.

"Aku tak mengerti cara nya."

"Hahaha... memang nya kau kelahiran tahun berapa sampai-sampai menggunakan komputer saja tidak bisa?" tanya ku berusaha menahan tawa. Ada-ada saja dia ini. Padahal dia kan keren tapi masa menggunakan komputer tidak bisa.

"Aku lahir tanggal 7 April 1901."

Aku menatap ngeri kepada Siwon hyung saat dia mengucap kan tahun kelahiran nya. Aku mengorek kuping ku sebentar. Mungkin aku salah dengar tapi aku lupa kalu dia vampire tentu saja tahun kelahiran nya 1901.

"Hei Miss Cho, aku bosan di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Aku menatap Siwon hyung dengan tatapan menyelidik. Keluar? Maksud nya keluar dari sekolah untuk em... bermain begitu?

"Sudahlah. Kau diam saja oke."

Siwon hyung tiba-tiba menarik tangan ku menuju ke meja Hangeng Seonsaengnim yang sedang memerika beberapa tugas siswa.

"Permisi Hangeng Seonsaengnim" ucap Siwon dengan sopan "Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak enak badan. Apa aku boleh mengatarkan nya ke ruang kesehatan?"

Hangeng Seonsaengnim melirik ku sebentar. Aku berusaha memasang wajah sakit agar semua ini tidak ketahuan. Semoga saja.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua boleh pergi."

Setelah menerima persetujuan dari Hangeng Seonsaengnim kami berdua langsung melesat ke luar ke tempat Siwon hyung memarkirkan mobil nya.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya ku riang setelah masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon hyung.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Siwon langsung menjalankan mobil nya. Entah kenapa jantung ku berpacu sangat cepat sekarang. Bukan karena takut di culik oleh Siwon hyung tapi ini pertama kali nya aku melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan bolos. Aku sekarang sudah merasa seperti seorang gangster.

Selama perjalanan em... entah kemana tujuan kami ini, aku dan Siwon hyung terus tertawa di dalam mobil. Kami saling bertukar lelucon yang lucu dan aku lah yang paling banyak tertawa di sini. Bukan tertawa karena lelucon Siwon hyung sebenar nya lelucon nya tidak terlalu lucu tapi yang membuat ku tertawa adalah raut wajah nya saat menceritakan lelucon itu. Aku melihat ke luar jendela mobil sambil belum bisa berhenti tertawa ternyata kami sudah sangat jauh dari sekolah.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi sekarang sedang melewati jalur di sebuah gunung yang berkelok-kelok dan akhir nya Siwon hyung memberhentikan mobil nya di depan beberapa rentetan pohon yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Aku keluar dari mobil Siwon hyung dan melihat ke atas. Setinggi apa ya pohon ini?

"Hyung sebenar nya kita di..."

Kata-kata ku terhenti saat aku tidak melihat Siwon hyung. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Aku melihat ke dalam mobil dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku melihat ke sekitar dan tidak ada siapa pun juga. Kemana Siwon hyung?

"Miss Cho... ayo kejar aku."

Aku melihat ke dalam hutan ini ya aku menyebut nya hutan saja dari pada ku sebut rentetan pohon kan? Aku melihat nya. Siwon hyung, dia sedang menyeringai kepada ku. Apa kata nya tadi? Kejar dia? Oh... jadi dia ingin bermain dengan ku ya? Baiklah ku ladeni kau Choi Siwon. Aku berlari mengejar nya tapi seketika dia menghilang seperti di telan angin. Aku sedikit terhenti sebelum akhirnya aku melihat nya mengintip dari salah satu pohon.

Aku tersenyum dan berlari ke arah pohon itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hilang lagi setelah aku sampai di pohon itu. Vampire memang pandai bersembunyi tapi naluri ku tidak bisa di kalahkan nya. Aku merasakan semilir angin yang menerpaku. Angin itu seperti berkata padaku. _Ikuti aku dan kau akan menemukan nya. _Jadi tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mengikuti arah angin itu.

Angin itu semakin membawa ku masuk ke dalam hutan. Sesekali aku melirik ke belakang entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ada yang membuntutiku tapi kurasa itu hanya halusinasi ku saja. Langkah ku pun terhenti saat di depan ku terdapat hamparan padang rumput yang benar-benar indah. Padang rumput itu di penuhi dengan banyak sekali tumbuhan yang indah. Aku benar-benar merasa hidup sekarang.

Tapi sekarang aku harus masih mencari Siwon hyung. Kaki ku tiba-tiba berjalan menuju tengah padang rumput itu. Kaki ku bersentuhan dengan beberapa bunga yang indah ini. Rasa nya seperti seorang putri sekarang hahaha mungkin... Snow White? Setelah aku sampai di tengah padang rumput aku memejamkan mata ku.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah hyung. Keluarlah."

Aku pun membuka mata ku kembali. Merasakan angin yang menerpaku. Aku malas mencari nya. Bukan karena aku pasti akan kalah dan tidak akan menemukan nya tapi aku ingin berada di padang rumput ini dulu sekarang bukan bermain petak umpet. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak ku dari depan. Aku pun terjatuh dengan orang yang menabark ku itu berada di atasku. Siwon sekarang sedang berada di atas ku. Wajah kami benar-benar dekat sekarang.

"Menyerah?" tanya nya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendorong tubuh nya menjauh dari ku. Kami berdua sekarang duduk di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang indah ini. Siwon hyung mengambil setangkai bunga dan memakaikan bunga itu di telinga kiri ku. Aku merasa kalau kami seperti sedang berkencan sekarang.

"You're look beautiful" ucap nya sambil membenarkan poni ku. Wajah ku benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang.

"Jadi..." aku membetulkan bunga yang tadi Siwon hyung pakaikan "kau menculik ku dan membawa ku kesini untuk apa?"

"Menculik? Aku tidak menculik mu."

"Tentu saja kau menculik ku tadi kan aku tidak menyetujui mu untuk mengajak ku bolos" seringai ku pun muncul.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tangan ku di sentuh oleh tangan Siwon hyung. Tangan nya sangat dingin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangan ku yang satu nya langsung menggeliti ki Siwon hyung dan berlari menjauhi nya. Aku melihat nya tersenyum sebentar sebelum dia mengejar ku. Berlarian di tengah padang rumput ini benar-benar terasa romantis.

Aku pun berlari dengan cara yang aneh. Aku berlari dengan menghadap ke arah Siwon hyung yang sedang mengejar ku. Karena tidak melihat ke depan aku pun jatuh karena sesuatu. Siwon hyung yang melihat aku terjatuh langsung berlari mendekati ku dan membantu ku berdiri kembali.

Niat jahil langsung muncul dalam kepala ku. Aku sudah berdiri karena bantuan dari Siwon hyung dan aku pun dengan kasar mendorong Siwon hyung sampai dia terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi entah mengapa jadi begini. Sebelum Siwon hyung jatuh, dia memegang tangan ku dengan kuat sampai-sampai aku ikut terjatuh dan sekarang aku sedang berada di atas Siwon hyung.

Wajah kami lagi-lagi sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Siwon hyung dan juga aku dapat merasakan tubuh nya yang berotot. Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam karena hal itu masih dengan Siwon hyung yang setia aku jatuhi seperti itu. Lihat lah wajah sempurna nya itu dari sini. Wajah vampire nya saat di terpa sinar matahari benar-benar indah. Mata ku pun tertuju pada bibir nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku memejamkan mata ku dan mulai mendekatkan wajah ku pada Siwon hyung sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Aku merasakan kedua tangan Siwon hyung yang memegang pinggang ramping ku ini. Siwon hyung semakin memperdalam ciuman nya dengan ku sebelum aku melepas ciuman kami sebentar dan kembali mencium bibir nya yang sudah terasa seperti candu bagi ku. Siwon hyung dan aku benar-benar menikmati ciuman kami ini. Karena terlalu menikmati ciuman ini kami berdua tidak merasakan ada nya sepasang mata yang dari tadi menatap kami. Menatap dengan tatapan paling dingin di dunia ini. Menatap dengan rasa jiji. Dan menatap dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Bersambung...

* * *

Ciattttt... saya kembali dengan chap 3 *tebar mawar*

Bagaimana ini apakah cerita ini makin gaje? Makin menghancurkan alam semesta(?) Lupakan=="

Menurut saya sih chap 3 ini lg chap-chap nya WonKyu romnatis deh hehehe. Bagian rame nya mulai chap depan~

Oh iya itu lagu yang di denger waktu di radio judul nya Beautiful Eyes dari Taylor Swift mungkin kalian mau denger *promo

Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah review saya sangat bahagia *ciumin satu persatu readers*

Tapi tetap saya akan menunggu review-review dari readers tercinta... -3- Oh iya tolong ya readers jawab pertanyaan saya yg di atas~('.'~)

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Tunggu saja chap 4 nya dan tetap REVIEW!^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**TIRED**

* * *

Akhir nya aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku menatap wajah nya sebentar dan melihat wajah nya yang sedikit merona tapi akhir nya dia tersenyum dan membelai pelan pipi ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku. Merasakan lembut dan dingin nya tangan Siwon. Sebelum akhir nya aku mendudukan diri ku di samping Siwon hyung yang masih menidurkan diri nya. Aku menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekarang. Aku baru saja mencium Siwon!

"Langit nya indah bukan?"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan nya barusan. Mungkin aku masih gugup karena barusan mencium nya. Aku pun mendongakan kepala ku untuk menatap langit. Langit berwarna oranye campur kemerahan. Langit kali ini benar-benar indah. Tapi aku harus segera pulang sebelum malam. Aku masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Leeteuk hyung yang baru saja menjadi vampire. Dan yang paling ku sesali, aku meninggalkan Leeteuk hyung dengan namja itu. Kangin.

"Hyung, bisa kita pulang?" tanya ku. Siwon menatap ku sebentar sebelum akhir nya berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau sambil bermain lagi?" tanya nya balik dengan senyum yang dapat membuat dunia meleleh tapi aku malah memasang wajah sedih. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang.

"Kumohon" jawab ku memelas dan ikut berdiri di samping nya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dan menyerahkan nya pada ku. Aku menatap bingung ke arah nya.

"Hadiah untuk Leeteuk hyung."

Ucap nya sambil berjalan kembali menuju mobil dengan aku mengikuti nya sambil... menggandeng tangan nya. Bukan bermaksud romantis di sini tapi aku tak mau tersesat di hutan ini apalagi jika di hutan ini banyak vampire. Tidak mau.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah ku, aku dan Siwon hyung hanya diam. Mungkin keadaan kami masih canggung karena insiden ciuman tadi. Karena mengingat kejadian itu tiba-tiba tangan kanan ku menyentuh bibir ku. Aku masih bisa merasakan bekas ciuman Siwon hyung di bibir ku. Benar-benar hangat. Aku pun memejamkan mata ku sambil meraba-raba bunga yang ku pegang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku memalingkan wajah ku. Dia masih sibuk menjalankan mobil nya tanpa melihat sedikit ke arah ku.

"Ya aku tak apa-apa" jawab ku kembali melihat ke luar jendela mobil "aku hanya memikirkan Leeteuk hyung". Langit sudah gelap sekarang.

"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya emosi yang tidak menentu sama seperti ku saat aku pertama kali di ubah menjadi vampire."

"Bagaimana rasa nya?" Akhir nya dia melihat ke arah ku sebentar dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Rasanya... aneh. Entah lah aku tidak tau, sangat sulit di gambarkan dengan kata-kata."

Setelah beberapa jam di perjalanan akhir nya kami sampai di rumah ku. Aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan di ikuti Siwon hyung yang berjalan santai. Aku membuka pintu rumah ku dengan kasar dan melihat Leeteuk hyung yang sedang tertawa. Dan tentu saja yang membuat Leeteuk tertawa barusan adalah Kangin. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka dan menghampiri mereka.

"Dia sudah stabil sekarang."

Aku hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Kangin dan kembali tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk hyung. Aku membelai lambut nya pelan dan menyerahkan beberapa bunga yang tadi di ambil Siwon hyung di padang rumput.

"Hadiah dari dia" aku tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Siwon hyung yang menyenderkan tubuh nya di tembok.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyuna maaf ya waktu itu aku jahat pada mu. Aku tidak bermaksud" tiba-tiba mata nya berubah menjadi warna merah dan mengeluarkan air mata. Emosi nya masih belum stabil menurut ku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung" ucap ku dengan nada lembut dan kembali membelai rambut nya. "Oh iya hyung aku mulai besok mau bawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah, boleh ya?"

"Apa kau? Tidak boleh. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada mu saat mengemudikan truk itu?"

Ya mobil kami bisa di bilang mirip seperti truk. Bukan truk yang besar hanya saja ini lebih kecil. Aku mengernyit sebentar. Aku memang tidak pandai mengemudikan mobil ataupun motor. Jadi bisa saja kan aku kecelekaan? Tapi aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu" ucap Kangin. Aku hanya memaksakan senyum ku terhadap nya.

"Hah...baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh memakai nya."

Yes! Akhir nya aku bisa memakai truk rongsokan itu. Aku mencium kening Leeteuk sebentar sebagai tanda terima kasih ku.

"Kurasa aku tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Jadi saya pamit pulang. Permisi" ucap Siwon hyung sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami tapi aku segera berlari mengejar nya sebelum dia masuk mobil. Aku memegang tangan nya dan itu membuat langkah nya berhenti.

"Terima kasih" dia melihat ku sekarang. Lagi-lagi aku terhipnotis karena mata nya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak seharus nya aku yang berterima kasih Miss Cho" ucap nya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut ku. "Terima kasih" ucap nya sambil mencium kening ku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

Aku menatap mobil nya yang mulai menghilang sekarang. Aku membenarkan rambut ku dan aku masih mendapati bunga yang Siwon pakaikan tadi. Aku melihat nya dengan tersenyum lebar sekarang dan memasukan nya ke dalam kantung celana ku. Aku berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan jalan ku terhenti di tangga karena ucapan Leeteuk hyung.

"Kurasa ada yang habis berkencan."

Aku terkekeh sebentar sebelum melihat ke arah Leeteuk hyung yang sedang bermanja-manja kepada Kangin. Aku sedikit jiji melihat itu. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah ku dan kembali ke kamar ku. Aku meloncat ke kasar ku dan mendarat dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Aku melihat ke langit-langit kamar ku dan tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah Siwon hyung yang sedang tersenyum kepada ku. Tangan ku pun mencoba menggapai Siwon tapi tidak bisa. Aku kembali tersenyum sambil menyaman kan posisi tidur ku.

"Selamat malam hyung."

OoO

Aku membuka mata ku. Pagi akhir nya datang. Aku sedikit tersenyum untuk hari ini. Aku tidak mau cemberut terus kan. Aku pun pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh ku. Setelah itu aku memilih-milih baju apa yang akan aku kenakan sekarang dan aku memilih baju warna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak dan celana jeans.

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah kamar Leeteuk hyung yang terbuka. Dia masih tidur dengan damai nya disana. Jadi aku terpaksa harus membuat sarapan ku sendiri. Aku tak mau membangunkan nya mungkin aku bisa di terjang nya karena membangunkan vampire dari tidur nya. Saat aku sudah sampai di dapur aku tidak melihat Kangin dimana pun. Di ruang tamu pun bahkan tidak ada. Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumah nya.

Aku membuat sarapan yang sederhana saja. Roti panggang dengan selai coklat dan tentu nya saja susu. Hahaha... kekanak-kanakan sekali ya aku walaupun kurasa roti nya sedikit gosong. Setelah aku menghabiskan sarapan ku, aku mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja di ruang tamu dan segera menuju ke mobil.

Aku langsung duduk di bagian pengemudi sambil melihat mobil ini sebentar. Mobil ini hanya ada satu tempat duduk yang panjang di bagian depan nya, bagian belakang terbuka tidak ada tempat duduk seperti mobil pengantar barang. Eung... truk pengantar barang spesifik nya. Cat merah nya sudah mulai memudar. Kurasa truk ini keluaran tahun 60an. Semoga saja mesin nya belum rusak. Aku pun menghidupkan mobil ini dan menunggu sebentar kemudian aku menjalankan mobil nya.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya fokus kejalanan tidak berniat untuk menghidupkan radio nya. Beberapa kali mesin nya sedikit berisik tapi untung nya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akhir nya aku sampai di sekolah dan memarkirkan mobil ku. Lalu aku mematikan mesin mobil ku dan keluar dari mobil. Aku diam sebentar sambil melihat pantulan wajah ku di spion mobil ini. Aku belum mati kan?

"Wah liat yang sekarang sudah besar."

Dapat kulihat dari spion mobil ku kalau yang berbicara barusan adalah Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar di belakang ku.

"Aku memang sudah besar" jawab ku menghadap Donghae.

"Truk ini milik mu?" tanya Donghae sambil memegang truk ku.

"Ini punya kakek buyut ku" jawab ku bercanda sambil meninggalkan Donghae yang masih melihat truk ku. Ayolah hyung ... itu hanya rongsokan tapi walaupun rongsokan aku bersyukur truk itu masih bisa dipakai.

Saat aku sudah sampai di kelas aku melihat Siwon hyung yang sedang berbicara kepada Yoona. Seperti nya Yoona menyadari kehadiran ku dan melihat ke arah ku yang sedang terdiam dengan tatapan yang sangat sinis.

"Hai Miss Cho."

Sapa Siwon hyung sambil melambaikan tangan nya dan menghampiri ku. Aku melihat Yoona menggeram kesal karena di tinggalkan lawan bicara nya dan langsung pergi menuju ke kelas nya. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan masalah.

"Bagaimana truk mu, tidak hancur kan?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali ke kursi ku. Pelajaran pun di mulai. Pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang sejarah kota Forks dan kami di berikan tayangan tentang kota ini. Aku melihat-lihat teman sekelas ku. Ada yang menyimak pelajaran ini, ada yang tertidur, ada yang sibuk memainkan handphone nya dan ada yang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman nya. Aku melihat sebentar ke arah Siwon hyung. Dia termasuk kategori yang sibuk memainkan handphone nya. Tapi lagipula untuk apa dia belajar sejarah tentang kota ini, dia kan sudah tinggal di kota ini selama bertahun-tahun jadi dia pasti sangat hafal tentang sejarah di kota ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kapan kota Forks ini secara resmi didirikan?" tanya pengajar itu dan seluruh kelas kemudian melihat ku. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa karena dari tadi aku tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

"28 Agustus 1945."

Aku melihat ke arah Siwon hyung yang menjawab pertanyaan dari pengajar itu.

"Jika anda ingin menjawab Siwon-ssi lebih baik anda mengangkat tangan anda."

Siwon hyung mengangkat tangan nya dan membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa. Aku melihat wajah pengajar itu sudah kesal dan akhir nya bel istirahat berbunyi. Pengajar itu pun keluar kelas dengan wajah yang kesal dan menahan amarah.

"Pahlawan ku."

Aku pun menjulurkan lidah ku kepada Siwon dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku ingin pergi ke kantin. Aku benar-benar haus sekarang. Tapi saat aku sudah sampai di kantin tiba-tiba saja segerombolan murid menghalangi jalan ku. Ya tidak segerombolan juga sih.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah. Mau bergabung dengan kelompok pecinta lingkungan?" tanya salah seorang yeoja yang paras nya cantik di ikuti dengan yeoja dan namja di belakang nya.

Aku menggaruk kepala ku yang sebenar nya tidak gatal. Ikut? Jangan? Ikut? Jangan?

"Aku tidak tau. Bagaimana kalau sehabis istirahat kita bertemu lagi disini?"

"Tentu. Oh ya perkenalkan nama ku Victoria" ucap nya sambil mengulurkan tangan nya. Aku pun menjabat tangan nya yang... sangat dingin. Sebentar aku menatap curiga kepada nya tapi setelah melihat senyum nya, rasa kecurigaan ku tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Nama saya Jiyeon" ucap yeoja di belakang Victoria.

"Dan nama saya Heechul" ucap namja di samping Jiyeon. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga dan berjalan pelan ke arah kantin.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Jangan lupa Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap Victoria dan aku hanya mengacungkan jempol ku sebagai jawaban nya.

Aku pun berjalan ke kantin dan memesan Bubble Tea. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan sekarang. Aku pun duduk di salah satu meja kantin ini. Sendirian. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Donghae dan Ryeowook menghampiri ku.

"Kyunnie apa kabar?" sapa Ryeowook sambil duduk di samping ku.

"Menurut mu?" ucap ku sambil meminum kembali minuman ku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat mereka berdua menjadi salah tingkah. Aku melihat ke arah pandangan mereka berdua dan menemukan Yesung, Eunhyuk dan errr... Siwon sedang berjalan kemari. Entah kenapa aku juga menjadi salah tingkah. Apakah salah tingkah menular?

"Hai hai hai..." ucap Eunhyuk dan mulai menggoda Donghae. Donghae yang di goda hanya menundukan kepala nya malu. Dan tak sengaja aku dan Siwon hyung bertatapan.

"Hai..." sapa nya.

"H...hai..." sapa ku gugup.

"Wah wah kenapa ada yang gugup ya?" ucap Yesung bercanda. Aku menatap nya dengan tatapan sebal. Ayolah! Jangan menggoda kami seperti ini.

Siwon malah tertawa garing dan mengacak rambut ku pelan. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu malah bersiul. Uh... menyebalkan! Sekarang pipi ku semakin merona karena salah tingkah. Untuk menghilangkan salah tingkah ku, aku kembali fokus pada minuman ku. Aku meminum minuman ku dengan sangat cepat sampai minuman ku habis tak tersisa.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan menggoda nya.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kenapa..." tangan Donghae menunjuk ke arah ku "kau gugup ya?"

Aku melihat dengan sebal ke arah Donghae yang sedang menyeringai ke padaku. Aku tidak suka di goda seperti ini! Aku melihat Siwon hyung yang malah menahan tawa nya. Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi. Aku lega mendengar nya.

"Maaf ya aku harus pergi duluan aku ada janji" ucap ku sambil berdiri.

"Bukan karena gugup kan?" tanya Donghae usil lagi.

Aku menjulurkan lidah ku dan akhir nya meninggalkan kawanan vampire itu. Sebenar nya mereka itu orang nya asik di ajak bercanda maupun di ajak bicara tapi ada satu masalah. Mereka vampire dan aku hanya orang biasa. Aku berjalan lebih cepat saat melihat Victoria, Jiyeon dan Heechul sudah menunggu ku.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap ku sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo" ucap Victoria sambil menarik tangan ku pelan. Aku sedikit kaget melihat Victoria yang menarik ku ke dalam hutan.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Ketua kita sedang mengamati salah satu pohon yang aneh di dalam hutan ini" ucap Jiyeon dan aku hanya mengangguk saja mendengar nya.

Aku melihat ke arah tangan ku yang dari tadi di pegang Victoria. Tangan nya benar-benar dingin. Aku melirik ke arah Jiyeon dan Heechul. Mereka semua berkulit pucat apa jangan-jangan... tapi aku tidak mau salah menuduh orang jadi aku diam saja.

Ku rasa kami sudah semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan sampai aku melihat seorang yeoja sedang memegangi pohon. Aku melihat sebentar ke arah pohon itu. Dari bawah sampai atas. Pohon itu terlihat biasa saja dan tidak ada aneh nya menurut ku. Akhir nya Victoria melepas pegangan tangan nya pada tangan ku.

"Ketua, kami ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan anggota baru" ucap Victoria sambil berjalan mundur. Aku menatap Victoria dengan bingung. Seperti nya dia sedang menjaga jarak dengan ketua nya... atau dengan ku?

"Kyuhyun-ssi..."

Aku sedikit mengernyit mendengar suara yeoja di depan ini yang membelakangi kami. Entah kenapa suara nya tidak terasa asing lagi bagi ku. Seperti nya kami sudah bertemu tapi aku tidak akan tau sampai dia menghadap kami. Dan...

"Selamat datang di kelompok kami."

Ucap yeoja itu dengan mata merah nya sambil menyeringai ke arah ku. Dan ternyata ketua kelompok ini adalah Yoona?! Aku berniat berlari ke belakang tapi ternyata aku sudah di halangi oleh Victoria, Jiyeon dan Heechul.

"Kalian menjebak ku!" teriak ku sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan ku barusan. Aku kembali melihat ke arah Yoona yang sedang tersenyum ke arah ku. Bukan senyum tulus pasti nya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah ku. Tangan nya mengepal saat mulai dekat dengan ku. Wajah ku memucat. Aku menyesali hidup ku.

Aku berjalan mundur ke belakang sesuai dengan langkah Yoona yang mulai mendekati ku. Tapi tubuh ku di dorong ke depan oleh Heechul sampai-sampai aku berlutut di depan Yoona. Aku meringis karena itu. Aku melihat ke depan ke arah Yoona yang sedang menatap rendah ke arah ku.

"Tak bisa apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap nya lalu memegang leherku.

"Akh..."

Tangan nya mencekik leher ku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Yoona yang melihat itu mengendurkan cekikan nya dan kembali menatap ku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Tubuh ku lagi-lagi diangkat nya ke atas. Aku memegangi tangan Yoona yang mencekik leher ku. Aku berusaha melepaskan nya tapi tidak bisa. Dia terlalu kuat.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ku waktu itu? Jangan dekati Siwon oppa lagi!"

Aku memaling kan wajah ku dari nya. Aku tidak ingin menatap nya sekarang. Aku mendengar dia menggeram kesal dan mendekatkan bibir nya di telinga kanan ku.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ku?!" teriak nya tepat di telinga kanan ku. Aku meringis ke sakitan mendengar teriakan nya. Seperti gendang telinga ku akan pecah hanya karena mendengar teriakan nya.

Aku kembali menatap mata merah nya dengan tatapan kebencian dan aku menggigit tangan nya yang mencekik leher ku. Ku rasa sedikit berhasil. Sedikit. Karena kulihat dia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku kira dia akan menjatuhkan ku tapi nyatanya dia malah melempar ku ke depan. Dan lagi-lagi punggung ku harus merasakan sakit lagi.

Aku mengelus pelan pundak ku yang tertahan pohon dan berdiri. Aku berniat lari ke arah kanan. Tapi saat aku melihat ke kanan... wajah ku sangat dekat dengan wajah seorang namja. Aku terlonjak kaget sampai aku kembali jatuh. Aku melihat namja itu yang tidak asing lagi bagi ku. Taemin.

"Lama tak berjumpa manis."

Taemin pun menatap nyalang ke arah ku dan menarik tangan ku dengan kasar. Aku merasakan nafas Teamin yang hangat pada tengkuk ku. Dan...

"Akh! Jangan kumohon!"

Aku memohon kepada Taemin yang sedang menjilat tengkuk ku. Setelah selesai menjilat tengkuk ku, dia menatap sebentar ke mata ku yang mulai berair. Dia memperlihat kan senyum nya yang seharus nya manis jika saja kedua taring nya tidak muncul. Aku memejamkan mata ku. Inilah saat-saat terakhir ku. Saat dimana seorang vampire akan menghisap darah ku sampai habis.

Tapi aku tidak merasakan ada nya taring vampire yang menancap di leher ku. Aku pun membuka mata ku dan melihat ke arah Taemin yang seperti nya tidak senang. Lalu aku melihat wajah Taemin yang terkena lemparan batu. Aku melihat ke arah Yoona, Victoria, Jiyeon dan Heechul berada. Mereka sedang melihat ke atas salah satu pohon. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan melihat Siwon hyung yang sedang memainkan batu di tangan nya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" ucap Siwon hyung dan melempar batu itu ke arah Taemin. Batu itu tepat mengenai pipi kanan Taemin.

Siwon meloncat turun dari pohon itu dan mendarat tepat di depan ke empat vampire itu. Jiyeon, Victoria dan Heechul berjalan mundur ke belakang tapi berbeda dengan Yoona yang justru mendekati Siwon yang sedang menatap tidak senang.

"Oppa..." ucap Yoona lembut sambil memegang pipi Siwon tapi Siwon dengan kasar menepis tangan Yoona. Yoona menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Siwon.

"Kenapa oppa lebih mementingkan dia?!" ucap Yoona sambil menunjuk ke arah ku yang masih di pegangi Taemin.

"Bukan urusan mu. Sekarang lepaskan dia!" bentak Siwon tepat di muka Yoona. Aku merasa senang karena Siwon peduli pada ku. Ku lihat Yoona mundur ke belakang dan menatap Taemin.

"Bunuh dia Taemin!" suruh Yoona dan Taemin lagi-lagi memperlihatkan kedua taring nya yang siap membunuhku.

Ku lirik sebentar ke arah Siwon hyung yang tangan dan kaki nya sedang di pegangi oleh Victoria, Jiyeon dan Heechul. Dia tidak bisa bergerak dan dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan ku. Aku tersenyum getir saat Siwon menatap ku. Dan tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mata ku. Aku dapat merasakan nafas hangat Taemin di tengkuk ku.

"Selamat tinggal Siwon hyung" ucap ku pelan yang pasti nya tidak bisa didengar nya dan memejamkan mata ku.

BUKKKKK

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menerjang Taemin dan membuat ku terjatuh. Lalu aku melihat, ternyata Yesung yang baru saja menerjang Taemin. Kulihat Eunhyuk meloncat dari salah satu pohon dan melepaskan pegangan Victoria, Jiyeon dan Heechul dari Siwon hyung. Aku merasakan ada seseorang menepuk pundak ku dan ternyata itu Donghae.

"Cepat sembunyi!" suruh Donghae dan dari belakang Donghae muncul Ryeowook yang langsung menerjang Yoona.

Aku mengangguk dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Aku mengintip ke arah para vampire itu. Aku melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang masih sibuk dengan Yoona. Ryeowook benar-benar kuat dengan tubuh mungil nya itu padahal ku kira dia vampire yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ryeowook akhirnya mundur ke belakang dan mensejajarkan diri nya dengan yang lain.

"Kalian..." ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoona, Jiyeon, Victoria dan Heechul "kenapa kalian bergaul dengan klan Volturi?" tunjuk Siwon ke arah Taemin. Taemin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Memang nya kenapa? Bukankah salah satu dari kalian juga berasal dari klan Volturi?" akhirnya Heechul angkat bicara sambil menatap remeh ke arah Eunhyuk. Kulihat Eunhyuk menggeram kesal dan hampir menerjang Heechul jika tidak Donghae halangi.

"Dia berbeda sekarang" ucap Donghae membela Eunhyuk dan menatap sinis ke arah Heechul.

Tiba-tiba saja Taemin berlari ke arah Siwon dan memukul Siwon ke belakang. Satu percikan kecil. Dan yang lain juga mulai memanas. Kulihat Yoona kembali bertarung dengan Ryewook dan Donghae yang mencakar muka Jiyeon. Eunhyuk sepertinya masih sakit hati mendengar ucapan Heechul tadi dan Eunhyuk pun mengangkat salah satu pohon dan melemparkan nya ke arah Heechul tapi Heechul berhasil menghindar. Dan...

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

Aku menundukan kepala ku karena lemparan pohon dari Eunhyuk itu menuju ku. Dan pohon itu melewati ku dan membentur pohon lagi. Aku melihat ke arah pohon itu yang sekarang sudah hancur dan menatap ngeri ke arah Eunhyuk. Aku bisa saja terbunuh tadi.

Aku melihat ke atas pohon dan melihat Yesung yang sedang mengejar Jiyeon. Mereka berdua melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dan tiba-tiba saja Jiyeon meloncat ke arah Yesung dan membuat Yesung terjatuh kebawah.

"Yesung!"

Teriak ku dan hampir saja menghampiri Yesung jika seseorang tidak membekap mulut ku dari belakang. Orang itu makin menarikku pergi menjauh dari pertarungan para vampire itu. Aku merasakan kalau suplai oksigen ku mulai menipis karena bekapan orang ini. Aku memukul-mukul tangan orang yang membekap ku ini tapi dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan nya. Setelah kugigit tangan nya barulah dia melepaskan bekapan nya.

"Haaaahh...haaahhhh..."

Aku jatuh terduduk dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya. Setelah kurasa sudah cukup aku melihat ke arah orang yang tadi membekap ku dengan tidak percaya. Aku pun berdiri dan menghampiri orang itu yang masih memegangi tangan nya yang baru saja ku gigit.

"Kenapa kau menjauhkan ku dari mereka?"

"Kau tidak mau terbunuh hanya karena melihat pertarungan para vampire kan?" Aku mengingat sebentar tadi kalau aku hampir saja terbunuh kalau aku tidak menghindar dari lemparan pohon Eunhyuk.

"Yah mungkin kau benar Changmin" ucap ku dan melipat kedua tangan ku di dada. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin panik dan merangkul ku.

"Antarkan saja aku ke parkiran."

Changmin hanya menurut dan mengantarkan ku ke parkiran masih dengan aku yang di rangkul nya dan tangan kanan ku yang memegangi pinggang Changmin. Aku merasakan kalau tubuh Changmin berotot. Aku melepaskan rangkulan Changmin setelah melihat truk ku yang dengan manis nya menungguku. Aku berjalan mendekati truk itu dan menyenderkan badan ku di truk itu.

"Apa perlu ku antar pulang dengan motorku?" saran nya sambil menunjuk motornya. Aku hanya melihat sebentar ke arah motor nya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu ya" ucap nya meninggalkan ku.

"Changmin."

Ucapan ku barusan memberhentikan langkah nya dan dia kembali menghadap ku. Mata nya menatap ke arah mata ku. Mata nya indah.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan tas ku di kelas A?" mohon ku kepada Changmin.

"Tentu. Mungkin sekalian aku bisa meminta izin ke pada wali kelas mu kalau kau izin pulang untuk hari ini."

Setelah ucapan itu dia kembali berlari masuk ke sekolah. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat pantulan wajah ku di spion truk itu. Aku menatap wajah ku. Aku memikirkan apa yang membuat para vampire tertarik dengan orang seperti ku. Apa yang salah? Aku tidak memiliki keistimewaan sama sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja satu tetes air mata jatuh tanpa aba-aba.

"Ini tas mu."

Ucap Changmin berlari ke arah ku. Dia berhenti sebentar saat dia melihat tetesan air mata ku. Aku mengambil tas ku dari Changmin dengan kasar dan mencari kunci truk ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya" ucap singkat setelah menemukan kunci truk ini. Aku pun masuk ke dalam truk dan menghidupkan mesin truk itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya nya lagi dan membuat kepala ku berdenyut sakit.

"Bisa kah kau kembali saja ke sekolah" ucap ku dengan nada yang dingin. Aku melihat wajah Changmin langsung berubah. Seperti nya dia marah.

"Hei..." ucap ku saat dia mau meninggalkan ku "terima kasih."

Changmin tersenyum kepada ku dan kembali masuk ke sekolah. Aku menjalankan mobil ku dengan kecepatan yang paling cepat yang bisa dicapai truk ini. Selama perjalanan entah kenapa air mata ku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku menghapus air mata ku dan air mata itu kembali turun. Ada apa dengan ku sekarang?

Aku mulai memikirkan pertarungan para vampire tadi. Siwon melawan Taemin. Ryeowook melawan Yoona. Eunhyuk melawan Heechul. Yesung melawan Jiyeon. Dan Donghae melawan Victoria. Siapa yang menang?

TIN TIN TIN TIN

Aku melihat ke depan dan ternyata aku sudah salah jalan. Aku kembali menjalankan mobil ku ke jalan yang benar. Hampir saja aku menabrak mobil dari arah lain. Jantung ku berpacu terlalu cepat dan kepala ku terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku memijit kepala ku pelan. Akhir nya aku melihat rumah ku dan mempercepat laju truk ini. Aku pun turun dari truk ini dan melihat Leeteuk hyung yang berlari menghampiri ku.

"Kyunhyuna tumben kau pulang jam segini, apa kau sakit?" tanya nya sambil memegang kening ku dengan tangan vampire nya yang dingin itu.

"Hyung bisa belikan aku makanan tidak? Aku lapar?" ucap ku dan memberikan kunci truk itu kepada Leeteuk.

"Eung... baiklah. Aku ke kota dulu."

Ucap nya mengelus kepala ku pelan dan masuk ke dalam truk. Leeteuk pun menghidupkan mesin truk itu dan mengendarai truk itu menuju kota. Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin menjauh sebentar dari Leeteuk. Setelah kulihat truk itu sudah jauh, aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci diri ku di kamar ku.

Aku mendudukan diri ku di atas kasur dan memejamkan mata ku. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku yang di incar para vampire itu? Kenapa tidak orang lain! Aku meremas rambut ku karena depresi yang melanda ku sekarang. Lalu aku merasakan semilir angin mengenai ku dari jendela yang tadi nya tertutup.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya ku sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mu Miss Cho."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan dapat ku lihat kalau dia sedikit panik karena itu. Sedikit. Aku melihat ke arah wajah nya yang tidak terlihat luka sama sekali. Apa mereka menang?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya ku sambil bangkit berdiri dan menuju cermin ku.

"Kami berdamai."

Aku melihat pantulan wajah Siwon hyung dari cermin ku. Wajah nya benar-benar santai dan datar. Apakah semudah itu berdamai antara sesama vampire? Aku merasakan lengan Siwon hyung memeluk ku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat nya. Tapi walaupun nafas nya hangat namun pelukan ini terasa sangat dingin.

"Hyung kumohon."

Ucap ku melepaskan pelukan Siwon hyung dan air mata ku kembali jatuh. Tapi aku tidak cengeng ya hanya saja air mata ini susah di tahan. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Aku menatap wajah Siwon hyung dengan wajah yang sendu. Aku menghapus air mata ku sebentar.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan ku."

Aku melihat Siwon hyung kaget karena ucapan ku barusan dan membulatkan mata nya.

"A...apa Miss Cho?"

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan ku dan... jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!" teriak ku.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya nya lagi masi belum percaya dengan ucapan ku.

"Aku tidak tahan seperti ini! Tidak! Aku lelah!" teriak ku lagi mengeluarkan emosi ku selama ini. Aku memeluk tubuh ku sendiri. Tubuh ku bergetar. Aku tidak tahan. Tidak.

Lalu aku merasakan sebuah pelukan lagi dari Siwon hyung. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pelukan yang satu ini. Pelan dan lembut, Siwon hyung mulai membelai lembut rambut ku dan menenggelamkan wajah nya di tengkuk ku. Aku merasa geli, hangat sekaligus dan juga sakit di hati ku.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu Miss Cho."

Ucap Siwon hyung melepaskan pelukan nya dan mencium kening ku. Ciuman di kening ku ini membuat jantung ku kembali sakit. Entah mengapa sakit sekali. Siwon mencium kening ku lumayan lama dan membelai pipi ku pelan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi di depan mu Miss Cho."

Dan kenapa saat aku mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan mata ku kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencium ku. Tanpa ada lumatan. Ciuman ini membuat ku sakit. Lebih tepat nya perasaan ku. Dan tiba-tiba saja mata ku menjadi sangat berat.

Aku memejamkan mata ku masih dengan Siwon yang mencium ku. Tiba-tiba saja mata ku susah sekali untuk ku buka dan seluruh tubuh ku susah untuk di gerakan. Seperti mati rasa. Akhir nya Siwon pun melepaskan ciuman nya dan meletakan ku di kasur. Sebentar dia mengelus kepala ku dan dapat sedikit terlihat kalau dia keluar melalui jendela.

"Won..." ucap ku pelan dan kesadaran ku pun hilang.

OoO

"Kyuhyunaaaaa...!"

"Engh..."

Aku membuka mata ku dan melihat muka Leeteuk yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi dengan wajah ku. Karena kaget aku mendorong Leeteuk hyung tapi dia terdorong hanya 0,5 cm saja. Biasa vampire. Aku pun mundur ke belakang dan Leeteuk malah menyeringai.

"Cepat mandi, ganti baju dan makan. Padahal kemarin aku sudah membelikan mu makanan tapi kau malah tidur. Ayo cepat!"

Ucap nya sambil menarik tangan ku dan aku hampir saja terjungkal karena kekuatan nya. Aku pun mengunci pintu kamar mandi setelah aku masuk. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit takut karena kekuatan vampire Leeteuk hyung mungkin karena dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan nya.

Setelah aku mandi dan mengganti baju ku, aku melihat pantulan wajah ku di cermin. Entah mengapa aku punya perasaan buruk... SIWON! Dan aku pun segera mengambil tas sekolah ku. Lalu aku menyambar kunci truk yang dengan manis nya menunggu. Ku dengar Leeteuk hyung berteriak teriak menyuruh ku sarapan dulu tapi aku khawatir dengan Siwon. Ada yang aneh jika aku memikirkan Siwon.

Aku langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil ku dan melaju secepat mungkin menuju sekolah sampai-sampai aku hampir menabrak seseorang saat aku sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Aku hanya membungkukan badan ku sebagai tanda minta maaf dan dengan cepat aku berlari menuju ke kelas. Dan saat aku membuka pintu kelas ku, seluruh isi kelas menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku berusaha menstabilkan nafas ku dan melihat ke arah kursi Siwon. Kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati ku. Aku hanya menatap nya sebentar dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku. Sungmin hanya menatap heran ke arah ku.

Bel tanda masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku terus melihat ke kursi Siwon mungkin saja seperti magic Siwon tiba-tiba muncul di kursi itu. Tapi menurut ku itu menyeramkan. Aku menatap kosong ke arah Hangeng Seonsaengnim yang sedang memberikan pelajaran. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung berlari menuju kantin untuk bertemu Donghae, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk mungkin mereka tau kemana Siwon.

"Hei kalian!" ucap ku dari jauh saat melihat kawanan vampire itu dan Ryeowook melambai ke arah ku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak melihat Siwon dengan mereka.

"Kyu, soal yang kemarin kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yesung kepada ku dan aku hanya mengangguk saja karena bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan.

"Apa kalian lihat Siwon?"

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak dan akhirnya dengan sangat kompak mereka menggelengkan kepala. Aku menundukan wajah ku sekarang.

"Terakhir kami bertemu kemarin setelah selesai berdamai dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja" ucap Yesung datar.

"Apakah sesama vampire tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka berkomunikasi?" pekik ku. Entah mengapa aku memekik. Yesung menggaruk kepala nya pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Ya sebenar nya kami bisa merasakan keberadaan sesama vampire."

"Lalu kalian bisa merasakan keberadaan Siwon ada dimana kan!"

"Tapi Kyu ada yang aneh..." Yesung menundukan kepala nya dan kulihat raut wajah yang lain langsung berubah. Apa yang aneh?

"Kenapa?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Kami tak bisa merasakan nya seperti dia tidak ada di kota ini lagi. Siwon di luar jangkauan kami."

DEG. Dia tidak ada di kota ini lagi. Lalu kemana dia?

"Kyu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung sambil memegang pundak ku.

Aku tak kuat mendengar ku terasa sakit dan aku serasa ingin jatuh. Ku lihat Yesung ingin memegang pundak ku dan dengan kasar aku langsung menepis tangan nya dan berlari dari kantin. Aku berlari ke seleruh penjuru sekolah sambil meneriaki nama Siwon.

"Siwon! Siwon hyung! Kau diamana?"

Aku berteriak-teriak selama mencari Siwon di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang kutabrak dengan kasar sampai terjatuh tapi aku hanya mendiamkan nya kembali berlari menyusuri sekolah untuk mencari Siwon. Mungkin seluruh sekolah ini akan mencap ku sebagai orang gila karena kegaiataan ku ini tapi bagaimana lagi. Aku punya feeling yang tidak enak tentang Siwon. Dan selama pencarian ku ini tidak habis-habis nya aku mendapat tatapan yang menyeramkan dari para vampire di sekolah tapi sekali lagi aku tidak peduli. Yang kucari hanyalah dia.

"Siwon hyung! Siwon...!"

* * *

Bersambung...

Hai readers lama tak berjumpa. Minal aidzin ya walau udh telat hehehe...

Maaf klo update nya lama biasa... mudik *org kaya elah=.=

Makasih ya readers udh mau review lagi saya senang ya walaupun saya agak sedih dengan yang nama nya **SILENT READERS **:'(

Hanya bocoran! Kaya nya chap 5 saya bakal buat Kyuhyun menderita muahahaha *evil smile* dan kaya nya Siwon bakal di ilangin sebentar dan di ganti dengan seseroang ya itu... nanti aja liat :p

Pokok nya keep reading and keep waiting for chap 5.

Ah I forgot! And keep write review :D

Saranghae Readers~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISAPPEAR**

* * *

"Siwon! Siwon hyung...!"

Aku masih setia mencari Siwon hyung ke seluruh penjuru sekolah tapi aku tak menemukan nya. Aku pun kembali ke kelas ku dan melihat bangku Siwon hyung masih kosong. Bel tanda istirahat pun selesai. Aku kecewa sekarang. Kemana dia? Kepala ku mulai berdenyut sakit lagi. Aku memejamkan mata ku dan mengurut pelan kepala ku. Aku bersender di pintu kelas dan semua murid di kelas itu hampir menatap ku dengan tatapan. _Apakah dia sudah gila?_

"Oppa tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Aku pun membuka mata ku dan melihat Krystal sudah berada di samping ku dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus panik. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku sebagai jawaban dan kembali duduk tapi bukan di kursi ku melainkan di kursi Siwon hyung. Aku mengambil tas ku yang berada di samping ku dan menyimpan nya di atas meja Siwon hyung.

Akhir nya aku melihat seorang yeoja masuk. Yeoja itu sudah tua dan ternyata sekarang adalah pelajaran yeoja itu. Yeoja itu memberikan materi tentang macam-macam tumbuhan dan dapat kulihat kalau beberapa namja di kelas ini bosan dan para yeoja lah yang sibuk memperhatikan gambar-gambar bunga yang di perlihatkan pengajar yeoja itu. Pertama nya aku tidak terlalu tertarik sampai pengajar yeoja itu memperlihatkan satu gambar bunga yang membuat ku tercengang. Bunga Lily putih.

Aku pun merogoh-rogoh saku celana ku dan menemukan apa yang kucari. Aku mengeluarkan nya dan mata ku sedikit berkaca-kaca karena hal itu. Bunga yang di petik Siwon dan di pakaikan nya pada ku saat waktu berada di padang rumput waktu itu ternyata bunga Lily putih ini. Dan pasti bunga yang Siwon berikan pada Leeteuk hyung juga bunga Lily ini. Aku mencium aroma bunga Lily ini sambil memejamkan mata ku.

"Ah! Anda yang di belakang sana!"

Aku masih sibuk menciumi aroma bunga Lily ini sampai meja ku errr... meja Siwon di pukul pelan oleh teman ku yang berada di depan ku. Aku pun membuka mata ku dan ternyata seisi kelas sedang melihat ke arah ku.

"Kau ya kau!" Aku pun menunjuk diri sendiri karena masih bingung dan pengajar yeoja itu hanya mengangguk. "Dari mana kau dapat bunga Lily itu anak muda?" Aku pun melirik sebentar ke arah bunga Lily ku dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu ku. Tidak sopan memang tapi aku tidak mau memberitahu nya. Itu tempat spesial ku dengan Siwon.

Pelajaran pun kembali di mulai tapi aku malah sibuk meresapi kehadiran bunga Lily ini. Aku merasakan bunga Lily ini sebagai kehadiran Siwon di sampingku. Aku tersenyum karena hal itu. Dan tanpa ku sadari ternyata pintu kelas ku terbuka sedikit dan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan ku. Mata nya menyiratkan kesedihan terhadap ku. Aku merasakan ada yang sedang memperhatikan ku tapi saat aku melihat ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Akhirnya bel tanda sekolah selesai pun berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku memasukan buku-buku ku ke dalam tas dan sebentar aku mengelus meja yang Siwon pakai ini. Meja nya dingin sama seperti orang yang menempati nya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dalam pikiran ku. Aku pun keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju tempat truk ku. Karena terlalu cepat berlari aku tidak bisa berhenti dan menabrak seseorang.

BUKKKKK

Seluruh murid yang sedang melintas di sana terhenti karena insiden tabrakan ini. Aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena sekarang aku berada di atas tubuh orang yang ku tabrak. Aku langsung membulatkan mata ku saat melihat orang yang ku tabrak. Changmin. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat nya menerpa wajah ku karena wajah kami sekarang terlalu dekat. Bukan nya aku menjauhkan tubuh ku dari Changmin, aku malah diam melihat wajah nya. Ternyata dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini wajah nya tampan dan yang paling membuat ku terhipnotis adalah mata nya.

"Ekhem..."

Akhirnya aku berdiri karena suara Changmin barusan. Aku pun membantu Changmin berdiri dan membersihkan baju nya yang kotor karena debu lantai.

"Maaf Changmin. Aku tadi sedang terburu-buru."

Ucap ku masih sambil membersihkan baju Changmin tapi sekarang aku berpindah ke bagian belakang baju Changmin yang lebih kotor. Changmin pun memegang tangan ku dan menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku juga salah karena tidak lihat ada kau yang sedang berlari" ucap nya sambil tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi, kau kan tadi sedang terburu-buru" lanjut nya sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan nya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Changmin dan berlari kembali menuju truk ku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam truk ku dan menghidupkan mesin nya. Sebentar aku berpikir, apakah aku harus benar-benar ke sana agar aku dapat menemui nya? Akhir nya aku menguatkan niat ku pergi dan menjalankan truk ini. Aku merogoh saku celana ku dan menemukan bunga Lily pemberian Siwon. Aku mencium sebentar bunga Lily itu. Berharap kalau dia ada di sana. Aku mengingat-ngingat jalan menuju ke sana. Apakah jalan ini benar atau tidak ya?

Tapi setelah aku melihat jalan berkelok itu sekarang aku sudah yakin kalau aku tidak salah jalan. Aku mempercepat laju mobil ku dan akhir nya berhenti. Aku keluar dari truk ini dan melihat ke atas. Pohon yang waktu itu. Aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu dan merasakan semilir angin yang sama saat pertama kali aku datang. Yang kurang di sini hanyalah kehadiran dia. Aku pun mempercepat langkah ku dan akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan ku. Padang rumput yang dulu pernah ku datangi bersama Siwon.

Aku pun memejamkan mata ku dan berjalan ke tengah padang rumput. Setelah sampai di padang rumput itu aku membuka mata ku dan menghela nafas sebentar. Ku lihat ke bawah ke hamparan bunga Lily putih yang sangat cantik ini. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah kiri dan kanan ku.

"Siwon! Apa kau bisa mendengar ku?"

Aku diam sebentar mungkin saja aku dapat mendengar jawaban nya. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar apapun.

"Siwon! Dimana kau?"

Akhir nya aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Meluapkan segala emosi ku. Dan akhir nya tangis ku pun pecah dan aku pun jatuh terduduk. Aku menghapus air mata ku karena aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakang ku. Aku tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan membalikan badan ku.

"Si..."

Aku tercekat yang kulihat bukan lah Siwon tapi...

"Ternyata benar kau ke sini ya. Ke tempat dimana kau dan Siwon oppa berciuman."

Ucap nya dingin sambil menunjukan diri nya menuju tempat ku bersama ke empat teman vampire nya. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Aku membenci mereka sekarang. Sangat.

"Jadi kau mengikuti ku kemari waktu itu ya? Yoona?" tanya ku sinis ke arah Yoona. Yoona menyuruh teman-teman nya berhenti dan dengan santai dia berjalan ke arah ku. Lalu kami saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang sama-sama memancarkan amarah besar kepada satu sama lain.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya nya balik menantang ku. Aku sudah geram dengan sifat nya ini. Aku pun melayangkan tamparan ku pada pipi kanan nya tapi dia malah tertawa. "Hahaha... apa hanya itu kemampuan mu?" ucap Yoona meremehkan dan bersiap untuk memukul ku tapi tangan nya berhenti di udara.

Ku lihat ekspresi wajah Yoona berubah menjadi panik dan teman-teman nya juga begitu. Wajah Victoria berubah semakin pucat, Jiyeon sedikit mengernyit dan menghirup udara. Lalu tiba-tiba Taemin berlari ke arah kiri di ikuti oleh Heechul. Entah kenapa Jiyeon membulatkan mata nya dan menarik tangan Yoona.

"Mereka datang!"

Ucap Jiyeon lantang dan mengikuti jejak Taemin dan Heechul yang sudah berlari duluan. Lalu Victoria mengikuti mereka berlari dan Yoona menatap tajam ke arah ku.

"Ini belum berakhir karena sekarang pelindung mu sudah pergi."

Yoona menyeringai sebentar sebelum akhir nya mengikuti teman-teman nya berlari. Aku bingung dengan mereka. Siapa yang datang? Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanah sedikit bergetar dan beberapa bunga Lily yang bergetar. Gempa kah? Aku membalikan badan ku dan tiba-tiba... aku langsung membelalakan mata ku saat melihat apa yang kulihat. Segerombolan werewolf berlari ke arahku. Karena terlalu panik aku langsung berjongkok dan memegangi kepala ku. Aku kira werewolf-werewolf itu akan menerjangku tapi aku salah ternyata mereka melewati ku dan berlari dengan kencang mengejar kawanan vampire yang sudah melarikan diri. Jadi yang di maksud Jiyeon datang adalah kawanan werewolf ini.

Aku kembali berdiri dan menghitung werewolf yang baru saja melewati ku. Semua nya ada empat werewolf dengan warna bulu yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang berwarna seputih salju, ada yang berwarna sangat hitam, ada yang berwarna abu-abu lalu ada yang berwarna coklat tua bahkan coklat nya sangat tua. Lalu aku merasakan ada sesuatu berjalan di belakang ku dan saat aku membalikan badan ku, ternyata werewolf lain dan ternyata werewolf berwarna coklat keemasan yang pernah kutemui saat dia menyelamatkan ku dari Yoona.

Sejenak aku dan werewolf itu saling bertukar pandangan dan akhirnya werewolf itu kembali berlari mengikuti kawanan nya.

"Tunggu!"

Ucap ku terlambat karena werewolf itu sudah jauh sekarang. Aku menghela nafas ku sebentar. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kawanan vampire itu jika sampai mereka bertemu kawanan werewolf? Tapi apa peduli ku lagipula kawanan vampire itu berniat membunuhku jadi jika mereka bertemu kawanan werewolf seharusnya aku beryukur. Karena aku tidak menemukan Siwon di sini aku kembali berjalan ke truk ku dan kembali pulang.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah tak berhenti-henti nya kepala ku berdenyut sakit dan sempat beberapa kali pandangan mata ku memudar. Mungkin aku sakit. Setelah beberapa jam di perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke kamar ku sambil menghiraukan panggilan Leeteuk hyung yang seperti nya mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku mengunci pintu kamar ku dan berbaring ke kasur ku.

"Kyu! Buka pintu nya! Jika kau tidak mau buka aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini!" Aku menutup telinga ku saat mendengar Leeteuk hyung yang berteriak-teriak di depan pintu kamar ku.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah Kyu!" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil memasang ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar ku. Baiklah aku menyerah. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar ku dan membukanya. Betapa kaget nya aku saat Leeteuk hyung memeluk ku.

"Astaga Kyu! Aku benar-benar khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya sambil memeluk ku dengan sangat erat. Mungkin pelukan nya yang terlalu erat atau memang kekuatan vampire nya bertambah. Pelukan nya benar-benar kuat dan erat sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas dan sepertinya tulang ku bisa remuk jika terus di peluk seperti ini.

"H...hyung...sakit!"

"Maaf."

Ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dan betapa bahagia nya aku saat bisa bernafas lagi. Leeteuk hyung menatap ku dengan tatapan menerawang. Aku menatap wajah nya bingung.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu!" pekik ku.

"Jadi jelaskan pada ku, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

"Tidak ada hanya eum... aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun jadi jangan ganggu aku ya hyung!" ucap ku dengan dingin dan menutup pintu kamar ku tapi kaki Leeteuk hyung menghalangi ku untuk menutup pintu kamar ku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kumohon hyung."

Ucap ku sambil memelas ke arah Leeteuk hyung. Kulihat dia tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas ku. Akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar nya. Aku mengunci pintu kamar ku kembali dan menidurkan kembali diri ku. Aku memikirkan kemana Siwon hyung pergi dan tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Yesung terngiang di telinga ku.

"_Kami tak bisa merasakan nya seperti dia tidak ada di kota ini lagi. Siwon di luar jangkauan kami."_

Aku memejamkan mata ku dan tanpa terasa air mata ku menetes begitu saja. Aku akhirnya jatuh tertidur saat posisi tidur ku meringkuk dan memeluk kaki ku.

OoO

"Kyu ayo bangun."

Aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ku. Karena merasa terganggu aku langsung membuka mata ku dan mendapati Leeteuk hyung yang membulatkan mata nya.

"Ya ampun Kyu! Ada apa dengan mata mu?"

Aku memegang mata kiri ku dan seperti nya kedua mata ku sembab mungkin karena kemarin malam aku menangis. Aku akhirnya mendudukan diri ku dan menatap lekat ke arah mata Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung boleh ya aku tidak sekolah selama beberapa hari?" ucap ku sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua mata ku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ke sekolahan dulu untuk meminta izin. Jika kau lapar aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk mu dibawah. Aku pergi dulu."

Sebentar Leeteuk mengacak rambut ku dan pergi. Aku tersenyum karena mempunyai hyung yang perhatian seperti dia. Aku melihat sekilas ke arah jendela dan berjalan mendekati nya. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Berharap mungkin Siwon akan datang tanpa permisi melalui jendela kamar ku seperti biasa. Tapi aku punya perasaan kalau dia tidak akan datang.

Drrrrrtttttt...

Aku melirik ke arah handphone ku yang bergetar dan mengambilnya.

_One New Message_

Mata ku langsung berbinar saat melihat satu pesan masuk. Semoga ini dari Siwon tapi saat aku membuka nya...

_Kyuhyun-ah ini Kibum. Kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk?_

Mata ku yang tadinya berbinar langsung meredup kembali. Ternyata Kibum bukan Siwon. Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

_Aku sedang sakit Kibum. Kau tau dari mana nomor handphone ku? _

Aku mengambil kursi yang berada di kamar ku dan menempatkan kursi itu tepat di depan jendela kamar ku. Kemudian aku duduk di sana dan melihat satu pesan dari Kibum.

_Rahasia ku. Aku kan seorang detektif haha..._

Aku tersenyum melihat jawaban Kibum untunglah ada Kibum yang dapat membuat mood ku sedikit bertambah. Sedikit.

_Kibum.. apakah Siwon masuk hari ini?_

Aku memejamkan mata ku sejenak. Semoga jawaban Kibum sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan dan akhirnya handphone ku kembali bergetar menandakan ada nya satu pesan masuk.

_Tidak. Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Ah.. aku harus pergi Kyuhyun-ah! Hangeng Seonsaengnim sudah datang. Lekas sembuh ya!_

Dan mood ku yang sedikit bagus itu kembali hilang. Dia tidak masuk lagi hari ini dan apakah besok dia tidak masuk juga ya? Aku menyimpan kembali handphone ku di meja yang berada di samping ku. Lalu aku kembali fokus ke luar jendela kamar ku sambil memeluk kedua kaki ku. Ini hari kedua Siwon menghilang. Sudah 1 jam aku duduk di sini tanpa mengambil sarapan yang sudah di buatkan Leeteuk hyung. Lalu aku melihat truk merah di parkirkan di depan rumah dan terlihat Leeteuk yang berlari sangat cepat ke atas. Hanya butuh waktu 5 detik dan dia sudah berada di kamar ku sambil membawa sarapan ku.

"Kau ini ya sarapan mu bahkan belum kau makan" Leeteuk berjalan mendekati ku dan menyodorkan piring berisi roti panggang dengan selai coklat kesukaan ku tapi aku hanya menggeleng kan kepala pelan sebagai jawaban. "Ayolah Kyuhyuna makan sedikit saja ya" mohon nya dan aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau ku suapi?" aku kembali menggelengkan kepala ku.

Ku lihat akhirnya Leeteuk menyerah dan kembali menuju kebawah sambil membawa sarapan ku. Entah kenapa mood ku untuk makan menghilang dan yang sekarang kupikirkan hanyalah dia. Siwon, Siwon dan Siwon. Kemana kau?

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

Dan selama seharian itu aku berharap kalau Siwon akan datang kemari lagi menyapa ku dengan sebutan sok akrabnya itu. _Miss Cho. _Aku sangat kangen sekali dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Cepat kembali...

OoO

_Hari ketiga Siwon menghilang..._

Itulah yang kuketikan di note handphone ku. Dan aku tidak pernah beranjak dari kursi ini. Leeteuk hyung terus datang menghampiri ku, bertanya bagaimana keadaan ku, bertanya aku mau makan hari ini tapi akhirnya dia kembali menyerah saat aku tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan nya. Sudah seharian aku tidak makan bahkan tidak mandi tapi aku tidak bau karena Leeteuk selalu memberikan tubuh ku parfum yang sangat menyengat.

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

Baru tiga hari padahal Siwon menghilang tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau ini seperti sudah berabad-abad. Aku pikir ini akan baik-baik saja sekarang tapi nyata nya tidak sama sekali. Aku kembali menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela dan ternyata sudah malam. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung masuk kembali ke kamar ku dan menyuruh ku untuk tidur karena kemarin aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Akhirnya aku menurut dan berjalan ke kasur ku sambil di tuntun oleh Leeteuk. Setelah aku membaringkan tubuh ku di kasur perasaan ku makin tidak enak. Leeteuk hyung mengecup puncak kepala ku sebentar lalu mematikan lampu dan berjalan ke kamar nya. Dan aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menutup mata ku dan akhirnya berhasil.

OoO

_Dimana ini..._

Aku membuka mata ku dan ini bukanlah tempat yang ku kenal. Aku memegang dinding yang memiliki interior aneh seperti aku sedang berada di Itali. Aku berjalan-jalan mengitari bangunan itu sambil melihat-lihat apapun yang tertangkap oleh mata ku. Bangunan ini semua nya serba berwarna putih. Dimana-mana putih. Tapi aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun disini.

Aku berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam bangunan ini sampai mata ku tertuju pada sebuah taman di samping gedung ini. Kaki ku membawa ku semakin dekat ke arah taman itu dan betapa kaget nya aku saat melihat apa yang kulihat di depan ku sekarang. Siwon. Dia memakai baju hitam setengah lengan dan memakai celana jeans. Dia sangat tampan. Aku tersenyum melihat nya dan tanpa terasa air mata ku pun terjatuh. Aku berjalan pelan mendekati nya.

_Siwon... itukah kau?_

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berjalan memasuki sebuah labirin yang terbuat dari semak-semak aneh. Aku berlari mengejar nya masuk ke dalam labirin itu. Aku tak mau kehilangan nya lagi. Aku berlari ke arah kanan, lalu ke kiri dan terus berjalan lurus.

_Siwon! Jangan pergi! Siwon!_

Aku terus berlari tak tau arah di labirin ini. Aku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ke depan dan ke belakang. Jalan mana yang harus ku lewati agar dapat bertemu Siwon? Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil arah ke kiri dan itu dia... Siwon! Aku berlari ke arah nya dan akhir nya ikut berdiri di samping nya. Siwon saat ini sedang melihat air mancur yang kurasa berada di tengah-tengah labirin ini.

_Siwon... ku mohon kembalilah!_

Tak ada jawaban. Siwon hanya diam sambil menatap air yang di keluarkan air mancur itu. Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ku di depan wajah nya tapi dia juga tetap diam. Ada apa dengan nya? Aku akhirnya melihat air yang di keluarkan air mancur itu. Aku menatap pantulan wajah ku di air itu dan beralih melihat pantulan wajah Siwon di situ tapi.. tak ada pantulan wajah nya. Aku melihat wajah Siwon dan kembali melihat ke dalam air itu tapi tak ada pantulan wajah nya. Tangan ku pun terangkat untuk menyentuh air itu dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan keluar dari air mancur itu dan menarik-narik tangan ku.

_Siwon! Bantu aku!_

Tapi Siwon tetap diam bahkan sepertinya dia tidak menganggap keberadaan ku sekarang. Aku terus memberontak dan terus meneriaki Siwon tapi dia tetap lebih memilih diam. Aku terus berteriak dan memberontak bahkan air mata ku sekarang juga jatuh.

_Siwon! Bantu aku! Siwon!_

Tiba-tiba tatapan ku pada Siwon mengabur begitu saja dan pandangan ku berubah menjadi gelap tapi aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara.

_Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!_

Ada yang memanggil nama ku. Apakah itu kau Siwon? Lalu pandangan ku kembali menjadi normal kembali dan saat aku membuka mata ku...

"Kyuhyun! Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Aku malah mendapati Leeteuk hyung yang duduk di samping ku dengan tatapan takut sekaligus khawatir. Dia mengelus kepala ku pelan sambil tetap menatapku dengan tatapan takut.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya ku lemas.

"Kau daritadi berteriak-teriak dan kau meneriaki nama Siwon terus. Apa kau memimpikan nya?" pertanyaan Leeteuk barusan membuat ku kaget. Aku meneriaki nama Siwon? Aku mendudukan diri ku di samping Leeteuk hyung dan tersenyum kepada nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak memimpikan nya. Hanya mimpi buruk."

Ucap ku berbohong. Aku tidak mau dia terus mengkhawatir kan ku. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah jam yang berada di samping ku ternyata masih jam 11 malam dan aku sudah bermimpi seperti itu. Akhirnya aku menyuruh Leeteuk hyung kembali ke kamarnya. Pertama nya dia menolak tapi setelah aku memelas pada nya akhirnya dia mau juga kembali ke kamar nya.

Aku menutup pintu kamar ku dan mengunci nya setelah kurasa Leeteuk hyung sudah memasuki kamar nya. Bukan nya kembali tidur, aku malah kembali ke tempat duduk ku yang menghadap keluar jendela dan menatap kosong keluar jendela lagi. Mimpi ku barusan... benar-benar terasa nyata bagi ku. Apakah itu memang terjadi?

OoO

_Hari keempat Siwon menghilang..._

Itulah yang ku ketikan di note handphone ku kembali.

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

Aku terus mengecek handphone setiap detik, menit bahkan jam. Berharap kalau Siwon akan menelpon ku tapi nyata nya tidak ada telpon masuk sama sekali. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menelpon nya tapi yang ku dapati hanyalah jawaban kalau telpon Siwon berada di luar jangkauan. Dimana dia?

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

Sudah beberapa kali aku mengirimi pesan kepada Siwon tapi tidak pernah di jawab nya. Aku terus mengirimi pesan bahwa aku minta maaf karena telah menyuruh nya pergi dan aku meminta nya untuk kembali. Apakah sudah terlambat? Tapi aku sendiri bingung di sini... aku kah yang harus meminta maaf atau Siwon?

Lalu aku melihat Leeteuk masuk ke kamar ku. Pintu kamar ku sudah tidak ku kunci lagi setelah jam 6 pagi tadi. Leeteuk hyung menghampiri ku dan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Bagaimana keadaan ku, bertanya aku mau makan hari ini tapi seperti biasa aku menjawab nya hanya dengan menggelengkan kepala ku dan lagi-lagi dia menyerah. Akhir nya Leeteuk hyung mengambil parfum yang ada di kamar ku dan menyemprotkan nya padaku tapi ternyata parfum itu sudah habis.

"Kyu... bisakah kau mandi ya? Aku mau ke kota dulu membeli parfum lagi" ucap nya sambil mengelus kepala ku pelan. Aku hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela tanpa berniat ingin menjawab nya. "Kumohon" mohon Leeteuk hyung sambil memelas. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Leeteuk hyung dan akhir nya mengangguk. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung tersenyum dan berjalan ke bawah menuju truk nya untuk membeli parfum baru.

Aku akhir nya beranjak dari kursi ku dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan keran bathtub ku dengan air dingin sampai penuh dan kemudian mematikan nya. Dan tanpa membuka pakaian ku, aku langsung masuk ke dalam bathtub itu. Aku tidak merasakan dingin air ini. Karena aku tidak merasakan apapun kemudian aku kembali menyalakan keran bathtub itu dan mengisinya kembali dengan air dingin sampai-sampai air nya keluar dari bathtub ini karena sudah kepenuhan.

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

Aku menenggelamkan diri ku ke dalam bathtub ini. Seluruh tubuh ku sudah sepenuh nya masuk ke dalam air dingin ini. Tapi seperti nya aku sudah mati rasa sekarang karena aku tidak merasakan apapun sekarang. Aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali. Keran air nya masih menyala dan air dalam bathtub terus-menerus keluar dari bathtub ini karena terlalu penuh. Aku mengeluarkan kepala ku sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali menenggelamkan nya. Aku ingin mati.

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

Mungkin pikiran ku... bahkan seperti nya perasaan ku telah di butakan bahkan tidak di buat bekerja lagi karena dia. Ya... karena Siwon. Aku terus menerus memikirkan nya. Bahkan dalam otak ku terus menerus berputar nama Siwon. Siwon... Siwon... Siwon. Begitulah di otak ku sekarang. Ku rasa sudah satu jam aku berada di bathtub ini sambil menenggelamkan diri ku. Aku merasa kalau kulitku sudah mulai mengeriput karena air dingin ini.

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

Aku memejamkan mata ku dan... aku melihat nya... ya... wajah nya yang bersinar terang saat di terpa sinar matahari. Senyuman nya yang dapat membuat jantung ku serasa ingin keluar dari tubuh ku tapi... tiba-tiba saja... dia terjatuh dan semua nya tiba-tiba memudar. Lalu aku merasakan tubuh ku di tarik keluar dari bathtub dan...

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

Aku mulai batuk dan mencari oksigen setelah seseorang mengeluarkan ku dari bathtub itu. Lalu aku melihat nya... Leeteuk hyung.

"Kau gila Kyuhyun! Kau bisa saja mati!"

Teriak Leeteuk hyung tepat di depan wajah ku. Lalu Leeteuk hyung merangkul ku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukan ku di kursi yang biasa aku duduki selama menunggu Siwon. Kemudian dia mengelap rambut dan wajah ku yang basah dan memucat sekarang dengan handuk. Lalu dia membuka lemari pakaian ku dan mengambilkan ku sebuah piyama.

"Aku tidak mau tau lagi pokok nya besok kau harus sekolah lagi oke."

Ucap nya sambil memberikan piyama itu kepada ku dan berjalan turun ke bawah. Untuk seorang vampire baru Leeteuk hyung sangatlah baik. Aku membuka semua pakaian ku dan mengelap seluruh tubuh ku yang basah dengan handuk lalu aku memakai piyama yang tadi Leeteuk hyung pilihkan untuk ku. Dan aku kembali ke biasaan ku yaitu duduk diam sambil menatap keluar jendela. Lalu Leetuk hyung masuk kembali ke kamar ku sambil membawa semangkuk sup hangat dan mengambil kursi lain di kamar ku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tau Kyu.. sekarang ini kau sudah seperti mayat hidup."

Ucap nya sambil meniup pelan sup ku dan menyuapi ku. Kali ini aku menerima saja. Setelah sup nya habis, Leeteuk hyung mengelus kepala ku pelan dan menyuruh ku untuk tidur. Aku hanya menurut dan tidur di kasur ku dan semoga saja aku tidak memimpikan nya lagi... memimpikan Siwon.

OoO

Aku membuka mata ku karena silau. Ternyata sudah pagi dan syukurlah aku tidak memimpikan nya. Aku langsung beranjak ke arah kamar mandi dan menghidupkan kran bathtub. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku akhirnya turun ke bawah dan melihat Leeteuk hyung yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kangin. Aku mendekati mereka dan duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"Kau sudah sehat, Kyu?" tanya Kangin dan aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku lalu mulai memakan sarapan ku.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah minuman mereka berdua yang berwarna merah terang itu dan pasti nya itu adalah darah hewan yang di ambil Kangin. Entah hewan apa yang di ambil darah nya oleh dia yang pasti aku tidak peduli. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan ku, aku berniat untuk mengambil kunci truk tapi sudah di ambil duluan oleh Kangin. Vampire terlalu cepat menurut ku.

"Kyu... hari ini kau di antar Kangin ya dan seperti nya pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada urusan dengan Kangin. Kau bisa menumpang pada teman mu untuk mengantar mu pulang. Bisa kan?"

Jelas Leeteuk hyung panjang lebar sambil membersihkan meja makan. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau punya teman kan? Hehehe..."

Tanya Kangin bercanda dan aku hanya memaksakan senyum ku lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam truk itu. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, seperti biasa Kangin mengajak ku bicara untuk mencairkan suasana tapi aku hanya mendiamkan nya. Setelah sampai di depan sekolah, sebentar aku berkata pada Kangin untuk menjaga Leeteuk hyung dan dia menjawab akan menjaga Leeteuk hyung dengan segala kekuatan nya. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban nya dan masuk ke sekolah. Sebentar aku pergi ke loker ku dan mencari buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Setelah dapat aku menutup loker ku dan menatap sebentar ke arah kunci loker ku. Siwon yang memberikan ini pada ku. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam kelas ku dan duduk di kursi ku bukan kursi Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah sembuh?"

Kulihat Sungmin dan Kibum ingin menghampiri ku tapi tidak jadi karena Hangeng Seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelas. Dan selama pelajaran itu aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali.

OoO

Akhir nya bel tanda sekolah selesai pun berbunyi. Aku memasukan semua buku pelajaran hari ini ke dalam tas ku. Sejenak aku berpikir... aku menumpang pulang ke rumah dengan siapa...

"Kyuhyun!" Aku melirik sebentar dan menemukan Kibum dan Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati ku. "Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kibum kembali. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kyu kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kemana?"

"Di bioskop kota sedang ada film yang ramai di tonton orang. Aku mengajak Kibum untuk menonton nya tapi tidak mungkin kan hanya berdua jadi kami mengajak mu. Bagaimana kau mau?" Sejenak aku berpikir untuk ikut atau tidak. Mungkin jika aku ikut Leeteuk hyung akan mengkhawatirkan ku tapi akhirnya aku ikut mereka bedua untuk menonton film. Sekalian untuk menjernihkan otak ku.

OoO

Sekarang aku, Kibum dan Sungmin sedang berjalan mengitari kota untuk sampai di bioskop. Ternyata film yang sedang ramai di tonton orang adalah film tentang vampire. Saat pertama mendengar nya aku sedikit linglung ingin ikut menonton atau pulang saja soal nya ini tentang vampire dan aku sudah banyak di buat pusing oleh para vampire terutama vampire yang satu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Tapi akhir nya aku tetap akan ikut menonton karena sudah sejauh ini kami berjalan dan hampir sampai di bioskop.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti dan melihat ke arah kanan ku. Ada beberapa namja yang sedang merokok bahkan mabuk di samping motor mereka. Kurasa mereka geng motor. Sungmin dan Kibum yang tadi nya sibuk berbicara berdua akhir nya menghampiri ku yang terdiam dan mengikuti arah pandang ku.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ku kan?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil menyelidik ke arah ku. Tapi maaf Sungmin yang kau pikirkan barusan memang akan ku lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja kaki ku berjalan mendekati para namja yang sedang mabuk itu. Ku dengar Sungmin dan Kibum berteriak ke arah ku untuk kembali tapi aku hanya menghiraukan nya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Wah wah... lihat siapa yang datang."

Ucap salah satu namja yang sedang mabuk lalu mendekati ku dan merangkul ku. Aku menghirup nafas nya yang sangat bau alkohol dan tanpa aba-aba ku, aku mendorong tubuh namja itu ke samping sampai dia terjatuh. Lalu aku mendekati seorang namja yang sedang merokok sambil duduk di atas motor nya. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku mendekati namja ini. Namja itu menatap ku dengan dingin sambil menyelidik ke arah ku. Aku menatap sebentar ke arah namja itu.. kenapa aku berjalan kemari dan tiba-tiba saja kata-kata yang tidak dapat kupikirkan keluar dari mulut ku.

"Bawa aku."

Namja itu menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan ku barusan lalu dia menepuk-nepuk bangku di belakang nya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung naik ke motor namja itu. Namja itu menghidupkan mesin motor nya dan menjalankan nya. Aku masih bingung sendiri. Kenapa jadi begini? Tiba-tiba saja mata ku membulat sempurna karena yang kulihat.

_Apa yang kau lakukan? Turun dari sana sekarang juga!_

Aku melihat bayangan Siwon di samping ku dan dia mengenakan baju hitam yang sama seperti dalam mimpi ku. Pertama nya aku kira dia hanya hayalan ku sampai dia berteriak...

_Berhenti sekarang juga Miss Cho!_

Kata-kata itu... aku langsung kembali ke alam sadarku saat bayangan Siwon menghilang dari pandangan mata ku.

"Berhenti!"

Teriak ku dan sukses membuat namja yang tidak ku kenal ini memberhentikan motornya. Aku langsung turun dari motor itu dan kembali berjalan ke belakang ke tempat Sungmin dan Kibum terakhir meneriaki ku. Untung nya motor itu belum terlalu jauh membawa ku sehingga aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk bertemu Sungmin dan Kibum. Akhir nya aku melihat Sungmin dan Kibum menghampiri ku sambil berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku mau pulang. Maaf."

Ucap ku dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih bingung karena perubahan sikap ku. Aku terus berjalan tak tau arah. Tidak ada niat untuk pulang ke rumah sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah mini market yang belum tutup. Ku lihat di depan mini market itu ada sebuah bangku taman. Aku langsung berlari ke bangku itu dan duduk di sana.

Sesekali aku melirik ke belakang ku. Ke arah mini market ini. Aku melihat beberapa snack yang benar-benar menggoda ku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja perut ku berbunyi. Aku belum makan dari tadi. Aku menundukan kepala ku dan berpikir keras. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menghampiri namja-namja yang sedang mabuk itu? Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Aku mengambil handphone ku dan melihat jam di sana. Sudah jam 8 malam dan aku belum pulang. Pasti saat aku pulang aku akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh Leeteuk hyung karena aku belum minta izin kepada nya untuk menonton walaupun tidak jadi nonton nya. Lagipula bagaimana aku pulang... tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong di sini. Tidak mungkin kan aku kembali ke namja-namja mabuk itu dan meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan ku pulang. Mungkin mereka akan di terjang oleh Leeteuk hyung.

Aku melihat ke depan ku. Sebuah motor gunung berwarna hitam terparkir di depan ku. Kurasa pemilik nya sedang berbelanja di mini market ini. Angin malam semakin dingin di kota kecil ini. Aku hanya melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati ku bahkan bisa kuhitung. Baru empat orang yang melewati ku. Aku sedang melamunkan orang-orang yang melewati ku sampai seseorang duduk di samping ku dan memberikan minuman hangat nya untuk ku. Dan orang ini bertanya pada ku sambil menyeringai.

"Mau bersenang-senang?"

Bersambung...

* * *

Readers I'm back :D Welcome to chap 5!

Nahhh readers kata-kata yang di cetak miring di cerita di atas adalah salah satu lirik dari lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul You're Not Sorry. Mungkin biar lebih enak baca cerita ini kalian bisa dengarkan lagu nya.

Oh iya saya mau menjelaskan tentang review ff ini. Banyak yang bingung dengan review mereka kenapa lama masuk nya nah begini... jika readers mengirim review tanpa menggunakan akun ff, akun google maupun akun twitter dan langsung menulis tanpa menggunakan akun nah review readers itu baru akan masuk ke ff ini setelah 2 hari nya tapi jika readers menggunakan akun ff, google maupun akun twitter untuk mereview ff ini pasti deh review nya bakal langsung masuk dan ga bakal nunggung 2 hari. Tapi soal review yg ga masuk saya jg gatau.-.

Lalu banyak yang nanya ke saya kenapa ff saya yang "My Sweetest Namja" tidak di update lagi nah ada dua alasan... 1. FF itu pernah di hapus tidak tau kenapa mungkin di laporkan atau apa saya juga tidak mengerti nah karena di hapus itu saya takut jika saya mengupdate nya kembali mungkin ff itu bakal di hapus kembali.. 2. Gara-gara trauma ff itu di hapus lagi jadi nya mood saya untuk melanjutkan ff itu sirnah sudah *ciee bahasanya* tapi saya janji suatu saat akan melanjutkan ff "My Sweetest Namja" ^^

Dan sekali lagi maaf ya kalau review nya ga bisa di bales satu persatu. Maaf juga karena ff ini banyak typo dan pendek saya sungguh minta maaf^^

Sekilas info... mungkin saya bakal lama kalau update chap lagi soalnya saya juga kelas 3 apa hayoooo.-. jadi saya ingin memfokuskan belajar dan pasti akan saya update kalau ada waktu^^

Tunggu saja chap 6 nya~

Thank's for reading! And keep write REVIEW^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**THE WEREWOLF**

* * *

Aku menatap nya dengan bingung sekarang. Tadi... apa katanya? Bersenang-senang? Karena merasa pertanyaan nya tidak di jawab dia hanya menghela nafas nya dan ikut duduk di samping ku dengan terus menatap ku. Karena resah di tatap terus seperti itu akhirnya aku ikut menatap nya dengan tatapan bingung dan yang kudapati dia malah tersenyum lebar. Dan menyodorkan minuman hangat nya pada ku. Aku kembali menatap nya dan dia hanya mengagguk. Aku langsung mengambil minuman hangat itu dan meneguk nya. Aku lupa meniup nya dan sekarang bibir ku memerah karena kepanasan.

"Hahaha... kau ini, maka nya tiup dulu." Ucap nya masih sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus punggung ku. Entah mengapa aku merasa hangat dengan perlakuan nya dan tersenyum senang kepada nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya ku pada nya.

"Hanya mencari cemilan, kau?" Aku terdiam sebentar dan melihat ke arah nya. Pakaian nya benar-benar santai. Hanya memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana selutut. Apa dia tidak kedinginan ya...

"Menghilangkan sesuatu dari otak ku." Ucap ku dan meniup minuman hangat ini yang sebenar nya hanya kopi lalu meminum nya. Maksud nya sesuatu itu adalah seseorang. Kalian pasti tau pasti siapa orang nya.

"Sendirian?" tanya nya dan aku hanya mengagguk.

Akhir nya kami berdua terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang ingin kami bicarakan sampai aku memecah keheningan.

"Eum... Changmin, tadi apa maksud nya kau mengajakku untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya ku dan dia- Changmin - kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Begini besok kan sekolah kita libur karena guru-guru kita sedang ada rapat jadi aku ingin mengajak kau untuk ikut bersenang-senang dengan ku dan juga dengan teman ku karena ku lihat tadi di sekolah kau sangat berbeda dengan diri mu yang biasa nya. Jadi kau mau ikut?" tawar Changmin panjang lebar. Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan nya. Dia mengajak ku?

"Mungkin aku mau tapi kau harus mengantarkan ku pulang dulu sekarang."

Seringai ku dan Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan menghidupkan mesin motor nya. Aku meneguk habis minuman ku yang tidak terlalu panas lagi dan membuang nya di tempat sampah lalu Changmin naik ke atas motor nya dan menyuruh ku untuk duduk di belakang nya. Aku menurut dan duduk di belakang nya lalu dia mulai menjalankan motor nya. Selama perjalanan aku memberitahu Changmin jalan mana saja yang harus di lalui nya agar bisa sampai di rumah ku.

Tubuh ku terus di terpa angin malam yang sangat dingin padahal aku sudah memakai jaket yang menurut ku tebal tapi tetap saja tubuh ku kedinginan. Akhir nya aku makin mempererat pelukan ku pada tubuh Changmin dan seketika tubuh ku tidak merasakan dingin lagi. Padahal harus nya Changmin akan sangat merasa kedinginan karena dia yang mengendarai motor dan hanya mengenakan jaket dan celana selutut tapi tubuh nya benar-benar terasa hangat. Aku merasa nyaman saat memeluk Changmin seperti ini dan mata ku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Lalu motor Changmin berhenti dan aku membuka mata ku yang tadi sempat terpejam.

"Ini rumah mu?" tanya Changmin dan aku langsung turun dari motor nya. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan nya. "Jadi besok kau mau tidak?" tanya nya lagi.

"Iya, aku akan datang. Kita bertemu dimana?" ku lihat Changmin melirik sekilas ke arah truk merah ku dan tersenyum.

"Di mini market tadi saja sekitar jam 1 bisa?" tanya nya lagi masih sambil tersenyum manis ke arah ku dan tiba-tiba saja pipi ku memerah karena itu. Aku kembali mengangguk menanggapi jawaban nya. "Oh iya kalau bisa kau bawa truk mu itu boleh kan? Hehehe..."

"Hahaha dasar kau ini" ucap ku sambil menahan tawa melihat Changmin yang salah tingkah.

Aku menawarkan Changmin untuk masuk ke rumah ku tapi entah kenapa raut wajah nya langsung berubah dan dia menolak nya dengan halus. Aku hanya mengangguk dan Changmin pun pamit untuk pulang. Lalu aku berjalan masuk dan langsung muncul Leeteuk hyung di depan ku dengan sangat cepat. Lagi-lagi jantung ku hampir copot.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya nya dingin.

"Aku tadi pergi nonton bersama teman-teman ku hyung, maaf tidak memberi tahumu sebelum nya" ucap ku sambil membungkuk dan tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk hyung memeluk ku.

"Aku khawatir Kyu."

Ucap nya dan aku hanya bisa mengelus kepala Leeteuk hyung lembut agar dia bisa tenang. Akhir nya dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menyuruh ku untuk makan. Aku berbohong kepada nya, aku bilang kalau sebelum pulang aku singgah dulu ke salah satu restoran dan Leeteuk hyung mempercayai nya. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk hyung yang ingin makan malam dulu dan kulihat tidak ada Kangin di rumah.

Aku membuka pintu kamar ku dan menutup nya kembali. Lalu aku mengganti pakaian ku dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat bunga Lily putih pemberian Siwon tergeletak dengan manis nya di atas kursi yang biasa nya aku duduki saat menunggu kedatangan Siwon. Apakah aku masih harus menunggu nya? Aku langsung membuang pikiran ku yang memikirkan Siwon jauh-jauh dan menidurkan diri ku di kasur kemudian memejamkan mata ku. Besok aku dan Changmin- beserta teman Changmin pasti nya- akan bersenang-senang bersama. Karena memikirkan hari esok aku pun terpejam dan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah ku.

OoO

Aku bergerak-gerak resah sekarang. Mata ku silau lalu aku membuka mata ku... oh sudah pagi ternyata. Aku pun bangun dari tidur ku dan mengucek mata ku. Lalu aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk mandi pasti nya. Selesai mandi aku langsung melihat lemari pakaian ku. Aku sedikit bingung pakaian mana yang akan ku pakai. Dan akhirnya aku memilih baju putih setengah lengan dan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu. Aku melihat jam di dinding kamar ku dan ternyata sudah jam 12. Ya ampun... berarti aku tidur lama sekali ya.

Aku langsung melesat menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur lalu aku langsung membuat makanan untuk diri ku sendiri. Ku lihat dari jendela di dapur ini kalau Leeteuk hyung sedang mencuci truk nya dengan sangat cepat. Akhir nya aku membuat makanan ku seada nya hanya telur mata sapi maklum aku sedang malas memasak. Baru aku akan memasukan makanan ku tiba-tiba aku di kagetkan Leeteuk hyung kembali yang sudah duduk di samping ku.

Aku hampir tersedak gara-gara hobby baru Leeteuk hyung yaitu datang ke samping ku dengan tiba-tiba yang bisa sewaktu-waktu membuat jantung ku berhenti. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum lebar dan mengambilkan minum untuk ku. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil minum itu dan meneguk nya. Ku lirik sebentar ke arah jendela dapur dan ternyata truk itu sudah sangat mengkilat.

"Kau manis sekali Kyu..." goda Leeteuk hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar nya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan ku yang terganggu. "Kau mau pergi ya?"

"Ya aku mau pergi keluar bersama teman-teman ku dan kurasa aku membutuh kan truk itu" ucap ku yang sudah selesai makan sambil menunjuk ke arah truk itu yang masih mengkilat.

"Tentu, kau boleh memakai nya."

Aku pun membawa piring kotor ku dan mencuci nya. Setelah selesai mencuci piring itu aku melihat ke arah jam yang ada di dapur dan sebentar lagi jam 1. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat. Aku langsung mengambil kunci truk itu dan membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati ya Kyu."

Ucap Leeteuk hyung memberhentikan langkah ku sebentar. Aku membalikan badan ku dan mengangguk mantap ke arah Leeteuk hyung lalu kembali berjalan menuju truk. Aku masuk ke dalam truk itu dan menghidup kan mesin nya. Ku ambil sebentar handphone ku untuk melihat jam. Seperti nya aku akan terlambat. Lalu aku menjalankan truk itu dengan kecepatan maksimal nya.

Aku hampir menggeram kesal karena truk ini sesekali mesin nya berhenti dan itu akan membuat ku semakin terlambat. Akhir nya mesin truk ini tidak berhenti lagi dan menyala. Seperti nya aku hampir meloncat kegirangan hanya karena hal itu. Lalu aku kembali menjalankan truk ku menuju mini market tempat aku dan Changmin akan bertemu.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Changmin yang sedang menunggu ku di bangku taman yang tepat berada di depan mini market itu. Sesekali Changmin melihat ke arah handphone nya. Lalu aku memberhentikan truk ku dan tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Maaf menunggu."

Ucap ku lalu membukakan pintu truk ku. Sebelum masuk Changmin menaruh tempat minuman dan sebuah tas di belakang truk ku lalu dia masuk ke dalam sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa itu?" tanya ku bingung.

"Hanya beberapa minuman dingin dan handuk. Biar aku saja yang menyetir Kyu, kau kan tidak tau kita akan pergi kemana."

Aku tersenyum sebentar dan mempersilahkan Changmin untuk menyetir. Changmin langsung menghidupkan mesin truk itu dan menjalan kan nya.

Selama perjalanan aku dan Changmin hanya diam. Mungkin lebih tepat nya keadaan kami sekarang ini di sebut canggung. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Changmin yang terlihat fokus ke jalanan. Wajah fokus nya benar-benar tampan. Lalu aku melihat ke arah jalanan yang sedang kami lewati. Di sebelah kanan kami ada semacam pantai eum... ya itu pantai. Lalu Changmin memberhentikan truk nya dan turun dari truk. Aku langsung mengikuti nya keluar dari truk.

"Kyu kau bisa membawa ini semua ke sana kan?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah pantai yang sepi bahkan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku melihat ke arah tempat minuman dingin itu di simpan dan tas yang kurasa isi nya tidak terlalu berat. Apa aku bisa membawa nya ya?

"Seperti nya aku bisa."

"Baguslah, aku mau ke sana" tunjuk Changmin ke arah tebing yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan pantai. Ku lihat di atas tebing itu sudah ada 4 orang namja dan salah satu namja itu meloncat dari atas tebing itu dan langsung menyelam ke dalam dingin nya air laut. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat itu.

"Apakah mereka teman-teman mu?" tanya ku dan satu orang namja yang lain kembali meloncat dari atas tebing itu.

"Ya. Aku ke sana dulu ya" ucap Changmin yang mau meninggalkan ku tapi dia memberhentikan langkah nya sebentar dan kembali menghadap ku. "Titip ini juga ya" ucap Changmin lalu membuka baju nya. Wajah ku langsung memerah melihat tubuh Changmin yang ternyata sangat seksi menurut ku lalu Changmin langsung memberikan baju itu pada ku dan berlari menghampiri teman-teman nya.

Aku menundukan wajah ku sambil memegangi baju Changmin lalu mengambil tas Changmin yang ada di belakang truk itu dan membawa nya ke pantai. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke truk dan mengambil tempat minuman dingin itu yang lumayan berat. Aku hampir terjatuh di buat nya. Aku mendesah lega setelah berhasil membawa tempat minuman dingin itu ke pantai. Tangan ku rasa nya mau copot.

Lalu aku melirik ke arah tebing di samping kanan ku dan melihat Changmin yang meloncat ke bawah. Karena terlalu fokus melihat Changmin yang barusan meloncat aku tidak menyadari ada beberapa namja keluar dari dalam laut dengan celana selutut yang basah tanpa baju dan mereka semua menghampiri ku. Ku lihat wajah mereka satu persatu dan salah satu namja itu menyunggingkan senyuman nya.

"Kau pasti Kyuhyun ya?" tanya namja yang tadi tersenyum pada ku sambil membuka tas Changmin dan mengeluarkan beberapa handuk dan memberikan nya kepada teman-teman nya.

"Iya, saya Kyuhyun salam kenal" sapa ku ramah.

"Perkenal kan nama saya Zhou Mi" sapa namja itu masih sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan ku.

"Nama saya Lee JongHyun panggil saja JongHyun ya" sapa namja yang lain sambil mengeluarkan minuman dingin itu dari tempat nya dan melempar salah satu minuman itu ke namja lain nya. Namja itu pun berhasil menangkap nya.

"Saya Choi Minho" ucap namja yang tadi menangkap minuman dari JongHyun. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah kanan ku. Ke arah salah satu namja yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut nya dengan handuk. Namja itu menoleh ke arah ku.

"Jung Yunho" sapa namja itu dingin. Aku hanya mengernyit pelan karena sapaan nya yang tidak bisa di sebut sapaan. Aku pun mendudukan diri ku di atas pasir.

Lalu aku melihat Changmin yang keluar dari dalam laut. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda menurut ku. Tubuh Changmin yang basah di terpa sinar matahari dan senyum nya yang di tunjukan nya untuk ku benar-benar membuat wajah ku memanas. Oh ya... dan jangan lupakan otot-otot tubuh nya. Changmin langsung mengambil duduk di samping ku. Aku mengulurkan handuk kepada nya dan dia mengambil nya dengan senang hati.

"Sudah berkenalan dengan yang lain?" tanya Changmin menaruh handuk itu di kepala nya dan menunjuk ke arah minuman dingin yang ada di samping ku. Aku mengambil minuman itu dan memberikan nya kepada Changmin.

"Sudah" jawab ku sambil tersenyum dan entah apa yang sekarang kulakukan aku juga masih belum mengerti. Sekarang aku mengambil handuk Changmin dan mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah. Ku lihat di wajah Changmin ada sedikit guratan merah. Dan tiba-tiba suara siulan menghentikan kegiatan ku mengeringkan rambut Changmin. Ternyata Minho yang tadi bersiul.

Changmin yang merasa di goda langsung berlari mengejar Minho. Dan jadilah kejar-kejaran antara Changmin dan Minho. Changmin berniat untuk melempar Minho dengan kaleng minuman nya yang sudah kosong tapi sayang lemparan Changmin meleset dan malah mengenai Yunho. Yunho menggeram kesal dan berteriak ke arah Changmin dan mengejar Changmin.

Ku lihat Zhou Mi yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai tawa nya hilang karena cipratan air dari JongHyun. JongHyun langsung menjulurkan lidah nya dan berlari. Zhou Mi bangkit berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengejar JongHyun. Tidak sampai di situ keusilan JongHyun, masih sambil berlari JongHyun meminum minuman dingin nya dan menyemburkan nya ke arah Changmin, Yunho dan Minho. Dan akhir nya mereka berempat mengejar JongHyun yang masih sambil berlari. Aku hanya melihat sambil tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat mereka tertawa bahagia hati ku merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan dan tanpa terasa aku menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba saja JongHyun menghampiri ku dan menarik ku untuk ikut berlari bersama nya. Jadilah kami berenam—Aku, Changmin, Yunho, Minho, Zhou Mi dan JongHyun—berperang di atas laut yang biru dan indah ini. Kami saling mencipratkan air ke yang lain. Changmin terus saja mencipratkan air ke wajah ku dan begitu juga aku. Ku lihat baju ku sudah mulai tembus karena basah dan akhir nya keluar dari peperangan itu dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh ku.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Changmin yang sudah ada di samping ku. Aku mendudukan diri ku kembali di pasri di ikuti oleh Changmin.

"Ya, aku senang hari ini terima kasih Changmin" ucap ku sambil tersenyum tulus. "Teman-teman mu benar-benar lucu Changmin" ucap ku menahan tawa saat Minho terjatuh.

"Mereka teman-teman yang hebat. Mereka mengubah ku" ucap Changmin. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Changmin. Apa maksud nya mengubah nya? "Dulu saat pertama kali pindah ke kota ini aku benar-benar canggung dalam menjalani hidup aku juga tidak tau kenapa tapi setelah bertemu mereka... mereka mengubah segalanya. Mereka mengubah hidup ku" ucap Changmin tersenyum memandangi teman-teman nya.

Aku melihat ke arah teman-teman baru ku yang masih sibuk kejar-kejaran. Mereka semua memiliki tato yang sama di lengan kanan mereka. Ku lihat lebih jelas tato apa itu... dan ternyata gambar tato itu adalah gambar kepala serigala. Ku lihat ke lengan kanan Changmin dan ternyata dia juga mempunyai tato yang sama.

"Apakah itu tanda persahabatan kalian?" tanya ku menunjuk ke arah lengan kanan Changmin. Changmin melirik sebentar ke arah lengan kanan nya dan melihat tato serigala nya.

"Bukan."

Ucap Changmin dan akhirnya kulihat mereka berempat lelah bermain kejar-kejaran dan berjalan mendekati ku dan Changmin.

"Changmin, kita lebih baik pulang" ucap Zhou Mi dan Changmin hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

Yunho dan Minho membantu membawakan tempat minuman dingin dan tas berisi handuk yang basah ke belakang truk. Sebelum naik ke belakang truk ku mereka berlima—Changmin, Zhou Mi, Yunho, Minho dan JongHyun—mengenakan baju mereka terlebih dahulu. Lalu aku dan Changmin duduk di bangku depan. Changmin yang mengemudi.

Selama perjalanan dapat ku dengar di percakapan di belakang ku. Mereka saling bertukar lelucon dan Zhou Mi lah yang paling banyak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka pun akhir nya bernyanyi yang tidak ku ketahui lagu apa itu dan bukan bermaksud merendahkan tapi suara mereka tidak ada yang bagus sama sekali.

"Hei Kyu, kalau tidak salah kau itu pintar dalam pelajaran Fisika kan?" tanya Changmin kepada ku.

"Iya, memang nya kenapa?" tanya ku dan melihat ke arah jalanan. Aku tidak tau Changmin akan membawa truk ini kemana.

"Aku punya tugas fisika dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana cara mengerjakan nya, mungkin kau mau membantu ku?"

"Tentu mungkin kita bisa mengerjakan nya di rumah mu."

Changmin akhir nya tersenyum mendengar jawaban ku dan beberapa namja di belakang truk ku masih sibuk menyanyi tidak jelas. Akhir nya Changmin memberhentikan truk ku di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan turun.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini Kyu. Ini rumah ku mungkin kau bisa datang ke sini sekitar jam 8 malam nanti bagaimana?" tanya Changmin dan Zhou Mi sibuk menurunkan tempat minuman dingin dan tas berisi handuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Oke jam 8 aku akan ke sini. Terima kasih banyak Changmin."

Ucap ku dan melajukan mobil ku menuju rumah ku kembali untung nya jalanan menuju rumah Changmin aku hapal tapi seperti nya jalan kembali menuju rumah aku tidak tau. Setelah beberapa kali berputar-putar akhir nya aku menemukan jalan menuju rumah ku dan dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat istana ku. Rumah ku. Setelah memarkirkan truk ku aku langsung masuk ke rumah dan melihat Leeteuk hyung yang sedang sibuk menata bunga Lily. Bunga Lily pemberian Siwon.

"Eh... kau sudah pulang Kyuhyuna?" tanya nya sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan nya. Aku melihat ke jam handphone ku. Jam 5.

"Iya. Aku mau ke atas dulu ya hyung nanti jam 8 aku mau pergi lagi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah teman. Dia meminta ku untuk membantu nya dalam mengerjakan tugas."

Ucap ku lalu pergi ke kamar ku. Selama di kamar aku mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang di berikan seonsaengnim di sekolah kemarin. Ku lihat semua tugas sudah selesai padahal aku masih ingin mengerjakan tugas lain nya. Ku lihat ke jam di handphone ku dan masih jam 6. Aku tak tau apa lagi yang ingin ku kerjakan sekarang.

Lalu aku melakukan kebiasaan ku yang lama yaitu duduk melamun di depan jendela tapi ada yang aneh... seharus nya di kursi yang biasa ku duduki ini ada bunga Lily yang pernah Siwon berikan tapi bunga Lily itu menghilang. Apa mungkin Leeteuk hyung yang mengambil nya? Atau mungkin... Siwon datang? Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran ku tentang Siwon lalu duduk di kursi ku.

Ku lihat ke luar jendela. Matahari mulai turun dan di gantikan oleh bulan. Ku ambil handhone ku sebentar dan mencoba untuk menelpon Siwon mungkin saja sudah bisa di hubungin tapi salah. Kontak Siwon jauh dari jangkauan ku. Kemana kau? Sudah enam hari dia menghilang. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan ternyata sekarang bulan pernama. Benar-benar bersinar terang. Aku langsung turun ke bawah ke arah ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi ku. Kurasa barang-barang di rumah ini yang pernah hancur oleh Leeteuk hyung telah digantikan dengan barang baru dan seperti nya di berikan oleh Kangin.

Aku mencari-cari acara televisi yang asyik untuk di tonton tapi seperti nya tidak ada. Ku lirik sebentar ke arah Leeteuk hyung yang sedah mencuci piring kotor dengan sangat cepat. Piring kotor yang sangat banyak itu dalam waktu 10 detik telah dicuci dengan bersih. Aku iri dengan kecepatan vampire soalnya aku terlalu lamban. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku mematikan televisi dan memainkan game yang ada di handphone ku. Lalu Leeteuk hyung datang menghampiri ku dan menyalakan televisi kembali.

Kurasa sudah cukup lama aku bermain game di handphone ku ini tanpa sekalipun mengubris pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung. Sebenarnya dia terus menanyakan sesuatu tapi aku hanya mengabaikan nya. Kulihat jam di handphone ku dan sudah hampir jam 8. Aku mengambil jaket, masih menggunakan pakaian yang tadi. Aku pamit kepada Leeteuk hyung dan langsung pergi menuju truk kesayangan ku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Changmin beberapa kali otak ku lupa jalan mana yang menuju ke rumah Changmin. Aku sering memberhentikan truk ku sebentar untuk berpikir jalan mana yang tadi siang kulalui setelah akhirnya setelah aku ingat aku langsung menjalankan kembali truk ku. Beberapa menit di jalan akhirnya aku sampai di rumah Changmin. Rumah nya tampak sepi. Aku turun dari truk ku dan mengetuk pintu nya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar." Ku dengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah. Aku menghentak-hentakan kaki ku sebentar sebelum pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita yang sudah tua. Wanita itu pun tersenyum.

"Permisi, saya mencari Changmin. Apa dia ada?" tanya ku sopan. Wanita itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ku masuk. Seperti nya dia ibu nya Changmin.

"Dia ada di dalam kamar nya" tunjuk nya ke arah salah satu ruangan yang pintu nya tertutup. "Saya ingin ke kota sebentar tolong titip anak saya sebentar ya." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum sambil meninggalkan rumah nya.

Sebentar aku melihat-lihat rumah Changmin yang sangat rapi ya walaupun rumah ku seperti nya lebih rapi karena Leeteuk hyung sangat suka dengan yang namanya rapi. Lalu tujuan mata ku terhenti saat aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga di atas salah satu meja. Aku mengambil nya dan memperhatikan nya. Maaf aku tidak sopan. Ku lihat di sana ada seorang wanita tua tadi yang di pastikan ibu nya Changmin lalu di samping nya ada Changmin yang masih terlihat muda dan di samping nya ada seorang lelaki yang tua. Dia pasti ayah nya Changmin tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat nya. Sudahlah... untuk apa mengurusi orang lain.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar Changmin dan membuka pintu kamar nya. Kulihat Changmin sedang tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasur nya tanpa memakai baju dan hanya dengan celana selutut. Aku tersenyum dan mendekati nya lalu duduk di samping nya. Saat dia tidur wajah polos nya benar-benar tampan lalu dia bergerak-gerak resah dan seperti nya mengigau.

"Yunho enghhh... hentikan perburuan ini. Komohon..."

Igau nya dan aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataan nya. Perburuan? Perburuan apa? Apa yang mereka buru? Karena Changmin terus menerus bergerak-gerak resah akhirnya aku mengelus kepala nya pelan bermaksud untuk menenangkan nya. Ku rasa berhasil karena Changmin akhirnya diam tapi raut wajah nya masih memperlihatkan raut wajah ketakutan. Aku merasa kalau di kamar Changmin ini dingin sekali ternyata jendela kamar nya terbuka. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela itu. Aku berniat ingin menutup jendela itu tapi niat ku langsung hilang saat melihat Zhou Mi, Yunho, Minho dan JongHyun keluar dari rentetan pohon yang mengelilingi rumah Changmin.

"Hey Changmin! Sudah waktu nya berburu?" ucap Yunho sangat keras.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Changmin yang kembali bergerak-gerak resah. Tiba-tiba saja emosi ku naik. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Aku langsung keluar dari kamar Changmin dan dari rumah Changmin pasti nya. Aku berjalan dengan cepat dan dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak menuju ke arah teman-teman Changmin yang merupakan teman baru ku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Changmin.

"_Dulu saat pertama kali pindah ke kota ini aku benar-benar canggung dalam menjalani hidup aku juga tidak tau kenapa tapi setelah bertemu mereka... mereka mengubah segalanya. Mereka mengubah hidup ku"_

Mereka mengubah hidup Changmin... dan apa yang dimaksud kan Changmin mengubah? Lalu Yunho melihat ku datang dengan tatapan dingin nya. Aku langsung mendekati nya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Changmin?!" bentak ku lalu berhenti di depan Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap ku bingung. Aku mendorong tubuh Yunho kuat kebelakang dan membentak nya lagi. "Kalian mengubah Changmin. Apa yang kalian ubah dari nya?" bentak ku kembali dan seperti nya kesabaran Yunho tidak bisa ditampung lagi. Aku mundur ke belakang karena melihat Yunho yang menunduk kesal dan mulai mendekati ku.

"Tidak Yunho jangan lakukan itu" ujar Zhou Mi sambil menahan tangan Yunho tapi Yunho langsung menepis nya kasar. Aku semakin mundur ke belakang dan tiba-tiba... Yunho... dia... dia terjatuh tidak dia tidak terjatuh dia berubah menjadi sesosok... werewolf. Aku jatuh terduduk karena terlalu kaget. Ku lihat sosok Yunho yang sudah berubah jadi werewolf. Warna bulu nya hitam sama seperti werewolf yang kulihat waktu di padang rumput.

"Jangan ganggu dia Yunho!" Teriak Changmin dari belakang yang baru keluar rumah. "Cepat masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun" ucap nya semakin mendekat ke arah ku dan Yunho. Aku bangkit berdiri menghampiri Changmin tapi tiba-tiba saja Changmin meloncat dan saat mendarat dia sudah berubah menjadi werewolf. Sosok werewolf yang sering ku lihat ternyata dia. Werewolf berbulu coklat keemasan itu ternyata selama ini Changmin.

Lalu Changmin meloncat ke arah Yunho dan saling menggigit satu sama lain dan mencakar satu sama lain. Ku dengar Zhou Mi menyuruh ku untuk masuk rumah nya Changmin tapi aku malah diam terpaku melihat pertarungan dua werewolf ini. Changmin membawa Yunho masuk ke dalam hutan eung...ya hutan sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam."

Ucap Zhou Mi sambil memegang tangan ku tapi aku langsung menepis nya dan berlari masuk ke dalam truk ku. Aku langsung menghidup kan mesin nya dan menjalankan nya. Sekarang aku menjalankan truk ku tak tau arah. Aku tak tau mau pergi kemana. Air mata ku terjatuh... kenapa selalu aku yang ada di dekat orang-orang aneh?! Vampire dan Werewolf... mungkin saja nanti Troll akan datang menghampiri ku.

_**Running away through the nights so black**_

_**The starts on my shoulder are pulling me back**_

Ternyata aku membawa diri ku sendiri ke tempat yang tadi siang aku dan teman-teman Changmin datangi. Tapi aku bukan berada di pantai nya tapi di tebing nya. Aku turun dari truk ku dan berlari mendekati tebing itu. Malam ini terlihat sangat gelap bagi ku padahal bulan nya purnama.. bukan nya seharus nya terang? Ku lihat kebawah... jauh sekali. Entah kenapa pikiran ku menyuruh ku untuk loncat. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk loncat tapi seperti ada sesuatu di pundak ku yang membuat ku tidak bisa meloncat.

_**Whispers of you ringing through my ears**_

_**Trying to forget all the wasted tears**_

_Jangan lakukan itu Miss Cho! Cepat kembali pulang ke rumahmu sekarang!_

Aku mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinga ku. Ternyata... muncul... dia muncul lagi. Ilusi Siwon muncul lagi di hadapan ku sekarang. Aku membulatkan mata ku. Tiba-tiba air mata ku jatuh dan berusaha memegang pipi nya. Apakah aku sangat kangen dengan Siwon? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuh nya. Aku langsung merubah tatapan ku menjadi tatapan sinis dan aku langsung meloncat ke bawah. Aku akan melupakan tangisan ini.

JEBURRRRR...

Sekarang tubuh ku benar-benar terasa dingin. Air laut pada malam hari benar-benar dingin. Aku memejamkan mata ku di dalam air ini. Lalu saat aku membuka mata ku... entah itu hanya ilusi atau memang sungguhan... aku melihat Yoona di dalam air itu dia berenang semakin dekat ke arah ku dengan seringaian nya yang menakutkan itu. Dia mulai semakin dekat dengan ku. Aku berusaha untuk berenang ke atas tapi rasa nya tubuh ku susah di gerakan dan aku semakin sulit untuk bernafas... kulihat Yoona sudah ada di depan ku dan seketika itu juga kesadaran ku hilang...

OoO

Apa aku mati? Di mana aku sekarang? Surga? Neraka?

"Kyuhyun bangun!"

Aku merasakan adanya tepukan ringan di pipi kanan ku. Aku membuka mata ku dan langsung melihat wajah Changmin yang sangat dekat dengan ku...

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

Aku langsung terbatuk seperti nya mengenai wajah Changmin sedikit. Changmin langsung mengelus-elus punggung ku. Aku dan Changmin lama bertatapan lalu dia membuka jaket nya dan memakaikan nya pada ku. Lalu dia menggendong ku ala bridal style dan memasukan ku ke dalam truk ku. Lalu dia duduk di samping ku dan menghidupkan mesin truk ku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai meloncat Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin menatap ku intens. Aku menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa."

Changmin seperti nya menjalankan truk ku kembali menuju rumah ku terlihat dari jalan dan deretan pohon yang sering ku lewati. Aku dan Changmin hanya diam selama perjalanan. Sesekali aku terbatuk karena kedinginan. Aku basah sangat basah tapi kenapa Changmin tidak terlihat basah sama sekali ya? Tapi dia yang menyelamatkan ku saat aku tenggelam kan?

Akhir nya setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan kami berdua sampai di depan rumah ku lalu Changmin mematikan mesin truk nya dan melihat ke arah ku. Aku langsung menatap mata nya. Kurasa aku menggigil sekarang.

"Dingin."

Ucap ku singkat dan tiba-tiba saja Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh ku. Tubuh Changmin benar-benar hangat. Aku merasa nyaman sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa sehangat ini Changmin?"

"Semua werewolf tubuh nya selalu hangat Kyu" jawab Changmin mempererat pelukan nya pada ku.

"Kenapa... tidak dari dulu kau bilang kalau kau itu... werewolf?" tanya ku lagi. Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukan nya tapi dahi dan hidung kami menempel, membuat ku merona karena wajah aku dan Changmin benar-benar sangat dekat sekarang. Sangat.

"Aku takut Kyu... aku takut aku tidak bisa dekat dengan mu..." jawab nya lirih sambil memejamkan mata nya. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat nya sekarang. "Aku tau kau meloncat karena lelah dengan semua ini kan? Kau lelah bertemu dengan vampire dan sekarang kau bertemu dengan werewolf... apa kau berniat bunuh diri?" Aku menatap Changmin yang masih setia memejamkan mata nya.

"Aku tidak lelah hanya saja..." tiba-tiba saja tangan ku memegang pipi kanan Changmin dan membelai nya pelan. Changmin membuka mata nya karena perlakuanku. "Ini karena seseorang."

"Siwon?" tanya nya dan aku hanya tersenyum. "Dia seperti pengaruh buruk untuk mu Kyuhyun. Aku lihat sekarang kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa nya tapi sudah terlambat untuk mu... dia sudah pergi. Tapi aku akan menjadi pengaruh baik untuk mu bukan pengaruh buruk. Mungkin aku akan menjadi udara atau mungkin matahari." Aku makin menatap wajah Changmin yang sudah sendu.

_**And all your lies in your blue eyes**_

_**Another day goes by**_

_**And all i can say is oooooo...**_

"Aku tau kau tidak terlalu bahagia dan mungkin aku tidak bisa apa-apa tapi aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku selalu ada di sini... aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan mu. Aku berjanji bahwa kau selalu dapat mengandalkan ku."

Lagi aku menatap mata nya berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam mata nya... aku takut... aku takut Changmin akan pergi meninggalkan ku seperti Siwon. Aku memejamkan mata ku dan mendekatkan wajah ku dengan Changmin sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Changmin sedikit melumat bibir ku seperti nya dia ingin menyalurkan kehangatan untuk ku. Ku harap hari demi hari akan terus seperti ini...

_**Wish i could forget you ohhh...**_

_**But you keep coming back**_

Aku membuka mata ku masih sambil mencium bibir Changmin tapi saat aku membuka mata ku... aku bukan melihat Changmin yang sedang kucium... tapi Siwon yang sekarang sedang kucium. Aku langsung mendorong Changmin pelan melepaskan ciuman kami. Ilusi Siwon kembali lagi.

"Aku... aku benar-benar tipe seseorang yang menderita dalam diam... iya kan Changmin?" entah kenapa perkataan itu keluar dari mulut ku. Changmin tidak bergeming dia malah mendekatkan wajah nya dengan ku dan mencium ku kembali.

Lama aku dan Changmin berciuman sampai ku rasa pasokan oksigen ku habis dan memegang pipi Changmin untuk menjauh kan nya dengan wajah ku. Aku langsung menarik nafas saat kami sudah berjauhan dan menatap Changmin dengan rasa eung... bahagia ya... amat bahagia.

"Rasanya... lengkap bila kau berada di sini... Changmin" ucap ku tersenyum tulus dan mencium bibir Changmin lalu melepaskan nya.

Kami berdua langsung turun dari truk. Aku menyuruh Changmin untuk masuk dulu tapi dia ada urusan dengan teman-teman werewolf nya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam setelah berpamitan dengan Changmin. Aku membuka pintu rumah dan sepi seperti nya Leeteuk hyung sudah tidur. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar ku dan mengeringkan tubuh. Aku sedikit kaget karena lupa mengembalikan jaket Changmin tapi untuk apa... Changmin kan tubuh nya selalu hangat. Jadi aku menyimpan nya saja dan ku kembalikan besok.

_**You're running away through the nights so black**_

_**The stars on your shoulder are pulling you back**_

_**Maybe you can forget**_

_**But i just can't...**_

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah jendela dan aku kembali mengalami skor jantung. Dia sedang berada di luar sana menatap ku melalui jendela itu dengan tatapan sendu nya. Aku mengejap-ngejapkan mata ku berdoa itu hanya ilusi ku lagi tapi dia tidak menghilang. Aku langsung berlari ke bawah untuk menghampiri nya tapi saat aku sampai dibawah... yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Tidak ada dia. Aku menghela napas dan kembali ke kamar ku. Aku langsung mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama dan menidurkan diri di kasur.

"Siwon... mungkin kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan ku... tapi aku tidak" ucap ku dan satu air mata ku menetes dan akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

OoO

_Eungh..._

Dingin sekali disini seperti berada di kutub selatan. Aneh... Aku langsung membuka mata ku dan... tunggu... ini bukan kamar ku. Dimana aku?

_**One day i'm here and one day i'm there**_

_**Somedays i wake up and i just don't know where**_

Aku langsung membelalakan mata ku saat ku tau aku bukan tertidur di kamar ku melainkan... aku tertidur di jalanan. Aku langsung berdiri dan melihat kesekitar... jalanan sepi sekali. Aku mulai berani untuk menjalankan kaki ku menelusuri jalan ini. Semua rumah di sini bercat kan putih dan semua arsitektur di sini membawa ku seperti berada di Roma. Benar-benar kuno dan tidak dapat ku mengerti.

_**I see the lights on the city streets**_

_**I'm wide awake while the world still sleeps**_

Aku mendekati satu rumah di sana yang jendela nya terbuka dan mengintip ke dalam jendela itu. Ku lihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis sedang tertidur ku lihat di samping nya ada sebuah jam. Aku menajamkan penglihatan mata ku agar aku tau jam berapa sekarang. Tapi angka di jam itu tak bisa ku mengerti. Ku rasa aku terbangun saat yang lain masih tidur.

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri kota ini yang aku tidak tau apa nama nya. Ku lihat ada satu toko roti yang masih buka. Aku dapat menghirup aroma roti yang baru di keluarkan dari panggangan nya. Aku pun mendekati toko itu.

_**In all my dreams the picture freezes**_

Ku lihat seorang namja yang terdiam sambil memegangi sebuah roti. Aku mendekati pria itu dan bertanya dengan sopan. Ku harap dia mengerti perkataan ku.

_Permisi... apa kau tau kita ada di kota apa?_

Tanya ku tapi dia tidak bergeming. Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ku di depan wajah nya tapi namja ini tidak berkedip sama sekali. Aku pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh nya.

_Apa kau mendengar ku?_

Aku hampir saja berteriak saat tiba-tiba namja ini terjatuh masih dengan gaya nya yang memegangi roti nya. Aku terus berusaha membangunkan namja ini tapi untuk di berdirikan saja namja ini sangat susah. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepala namja itu dan sangat keras seperti batu. Aku jadi makin depresi dan pergi keluar dari toko roti itu.

Sesekali aku melirik ke belakang melihat ke arah toko roti itu. Kenapa seperti nya orang itu membeku ya? Aku berhenti melihat ke belakang dan melihat ke depan... ke arah satu bangunan besar yang kurasa aku pernah memasuki nya tapi bukan itu yang membuat ku tercengang... melainkan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu nya di tangga yang menuju pintu masuk bangunan itu. Senyum ku langsung terkembang dan berlari ke arah namja itu. Siwon. Aku terus berlari menuju ke arah Siwon yang mematung di tempat nya tapi kaki ku tersandung sesuatu dan...

BRUKKKK...

"Awwwww...!"

_**And every night it's always the same**_

Aku membuka mata ku dan mengelus-ngelus punggung ku ternyata aku baru saja terjatuh dari kasur ku. Aku langsung murung kembali. Jadi itu hanya mimpi. Ku dengar suara seseorang berlari ke arah kamar ku dan membuka pintu kamar ku dan pintu kamar ku hampir rusak.

"Kyu ada apa?!" tanya Leeteuk hyung panik dan menghamipiri ku yang masih terduduk sambil mengelus-elus punggung ku.

"Hyung! Lihat perbuatan mu pintu kamar ku jadi rusak" ucap ku sambil mempout kan bibir ku.

"Aish... hanya sedikit."

"Hyung bilang segitu sedikit?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk pintu kamar ku yang hampir hancur.

"Aish ne ne... nanti Kangin akan menggantikan nya" ucap nya santai sambil berlalu meninggalkan ku. Tapi aku langsung menarik tangan nya.

"Kangin? Harus nya hyung" ucap ku sambil berdiri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Sudah kau cepat ganti baju dan sarapan nanti kau bisa terlambat" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil meninggalkan ku.

Aku langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi ku dan mandi setelah itu aku memilih-milih baju dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Selama sarapan aku dan Leeteuk hyung hanya diam sesekali dia terbatuk karena tersedak darah yang di minum nya. Mungkin dia masih belum terlalu beradaptasi. Setelah selesai makan aku langsung pamit pada Leeteuk hyung tapi dia langsung mencegatku.

"Apa lagi hyung?" tanya ku malas.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi dengan truk itu, seseorang menunggu mu di luar" ucap Leeteuk hyung dan melepaskan pegangan tangan nya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Ada yang menunggu ku... siapa?

Saat aku membuka pintu rumah ku... sekarang aku bisa melihat orang yang menunggu ku... dia menunggu ku dengan senyum nya yang sangat indah tapi menurut ku senyuman itu mirip dengan seseorang. Dan entah kenapa aku berlari menuju orang itu dan memeluk nya. Orang yang ku peluk ini kaget tapi dia langsung membalas memeluk ku. Aku menatap mata orang itu dan kembali tersihir... mata nya menghipnotis ku sama seperti mata seseorang yang selalu dapat menghipnotis ku. Dan aku langsung mencium bibir orang ini.

_**Wish I could forget you ohhh...**_

_**But you keep coming back**_

_**You're running away through the nights so black**_

_**The stars on your shoulder are pulling you back**_

_**Maybe you can forget but I just can't**_

_**No, I just can't...**_

"Siwon..." ucap ku di sela-sela ciuman dan langsung saja dia melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Kyu... aku Changmin bukan Siwon" ucap nya dengan nada sedikit terluka. Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa-bisa nya menyebut nama Siwon?!

"Ma...maaf" ucap ku sambil menundukan kepala ku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat bersama" ucap nya sambil mengacak rambut ku pelan dan kembali semburat merah memenuhi wajah ku.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap ku dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kamar ku dan kembali lagi ke hadapan Changmin dengan membawa jaket nya dan memakaikan nya. "Terima kasih ya..." ucap ku.

Aku tersenyum dan duduk di belakang Changmin. Aku memeluk nya dengan sangat erat lalu Changmin menghidupkan mesin motor nya dan menjalankan nya. Kenapa... kenapa aku susah sekali melupakan mu Siwon... Setiap aku ingin melupakan mu... kau selalu datang di hadapan ku tapi seketika itu juga kau langsung menghilang. Mungkin kau bisa melupakan ku tapi aku tidak... tapi Siwon jika kau ingin tau kurasa aku bisa melupakan mu... jika ada Changmin di samping ku.

Bersambung...

* * *

Hai kawula muda saya kembali dengan chap 6 :D *ala" prambors...

Maaf ya klo pendek saya ga banyak waktu buat ngetik soal nya di suruh belajar terus tapi saya janji bakal terus mengupdate cerita ini secepat mungkin

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian masing-masing

Maaf klo banyak typo soalnya saya ga sempet edit._.V

Author mau curhat ya~~~ sebenar nya ini mau update chap 6 nya rada was-was takut ff ini di hapus soal nya dulu ff author di hapus waktu chap 6.. doa'in aja ya semoga ga di hapus :') amin!

Itu lagu Greyson Chance yang Running Away yang di pake buat cerita kali ini... Lagu nya enak download yakk :o *promosi lagi

**Mind to review? =))**

Big Love...

SPARWONKYU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Silhouette**_

* * *

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Changmin di sekolah bahkan... kami berdua berpegangan tangan. Banyak beberapa yeoja yang menatap ku geram mungkin karena mereka menyukai Changmin atau mungkin sebaliknya. Akhir nya kami berdua sampai di depan kelas ku yaitu kelas A. Aku menatap ke arah tangan ku yang berpegangan dengan tangan Changmin dan kembali menatap mata Changmin.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" tanya ku ragu seakan aku akan kehilangan Changmin. Ku lihat Changmin tersenyum.

"Tentu. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu di kantin?" tanya nya dan aku mengangguk bersemangat malah terlalu bersemangat.

Lalu Changmin berpamitan dengan ku dan menuju ke kelas nya. Aku masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk di kursi ku. Sebentar aku menatap ke arah kursi Siwon yang masih kosong tanpa penunggu nya. Lagi-lagi aku harus menghalau pikiran ku agar tidak memikirkan Siwon lagi. Aku harus memulai lembaran baru tanpa Siwon. Aku menghela nafas ku sebentar dan mengambi buku pelajaran saat Hangeng seonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Dan di mulai lah pelajaran yang membuat ku sangat mengantuk.

OoO

Aku sedikit berlari menuju kantin saat sudah waktu nya istirahat karena entah kenapa... aku ingin bertemu Changmin. Sebenar nya Sungmin dan Kibum sudah mengajak ku untuk ke kantin tapi mana mungkin kan aku melupakan janji ku dengan Changmin. Saat aku memasuki pintu kantin, senyum ku langsung mengembang saat melihat Changmin yang sedang memakan sebuah apel di temani dengan teman-teman nya. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Kyuhyun..." sapa Minho ramah dan menyuruh ku untuk duduk di samping nya tapi aku malah duduk di samping Changmin. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Yunho. Seperti nya dia terganggu dengan kedatangan ku.

"Ekhem... Yunho bukan nya tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun" ucap Zhou Mi sambil meneguk minuman nya dan Zhou Mi akhirnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Yunho. Aku mengernyit sebentar... ada yang ingin Yunho bicarakan?

"Soal yang kemarin aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud" ucap Yunho sepertinya meminta maaf kepada ku tapi aku merasa kalau itu bukanlah sebuah perminta maafan yang sopan terkesan dingin.

"Aku juga salah jadi maafkan aku juga" jawab ku dengan tersenyum.

Aku melihat ke sekitar kantin sekolah tapi aku tidak menemukan mereka. Donghae,Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yesung... mereka tidak ada di kantin. Biasa nya jam segini mereka sudah berkumpul dan tertawa tapi mereka tidak ada di sini. Apa jangan-jangan... mereka juga menghilang seperti Siwon? Akh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Changmin melihat raut wajah ku yang bingung. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau mau?" lalu tangan nya memperlihat kan sebuah apel yang sangat lezat. Aku mengangguk mantap dan mengambil nya tapi saat aku berniat menggigit nya...

"Wah wah wah... lihat siapa yang sedang bergaul dengan makhluk-makhluk berbulu ini."

Ucap seseorang dengan di ikuti beberapa teman-teman nya di belakang. Aku langsung melihat ke arah nya dan dapat ku rasakan aura membunuh yang sangat besar terhadap ku. Changmin langsung berdiri dan menghadang mereka di ikuti dengan Zhou Mi, Yunho, Minho dan JongHyun yang berdiri di samping Changmin. Aku kemudian ikut berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan ku!" bentak Yoona sambil menarik Changmin tapi Changmin malah menepis tangan Yoona.

"Sudah berapa kali ku peringkat kan kau Yoona, jangan mencari masalah di sini" bentak Changmin tak mau kalah dengan Yoona. Yoona hanya mendengus kesal mendengar nya.

"Dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Yoona sekali lagi dan kesabaran ku habis karena harus melihat di belakang. Akhirnya aku maju mendekati Yoona. Changmin kaget saat aku mendekati Yoona.

"Apa lagi hah? Apakah ini menyangkut Siwon lagi?" ucap ku dengan nada lantang. Sekarang seluruh isi kantin sedang menatap ke arah kami.

"Heh... tentu saja ini menyangkut dia memang nya siapa lagi" ucap Yoona dengan suara yang sangat keras dan sekarang semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan kantin, mereka tidak ingin terlibat pasti nya. "Gara-gara kau... Siwon oppa menjadi menghilang! Kau benar-benar membawa kesialan di klan vampire!" ucap Yoona berapi-api.

"Oh... dan kau... hanya bisa terus mengejar-ngejar cinta Siwon padahal Siwon sama sekali tidak mencintai mu. Sadarlah Yoona, kesempatan mu untuk mendapat kan cinta Siwon itu sangat sedikit kalau di banding kan dengan aku ya pasti nya dia memilih aku" ucap ku dingin sambil menatap Yoona.

"Kata siapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta Siwon?!"

"Pernahkah kau di cium nya?" tanya ku sambil menyeringai. Yoona tersentak kaget karena pertanyaan ku barusan. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Cih... ayo kita pergi" ucap Yoona sambil membawa teman-teman nya pergi dari kantin. Aku masih menyeringai ke arah Yoona yang sepeti nya dia akan terus menerus berniat ingin membunuh ku.

PROKPROKPROK

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tepukan tangan dan aku membalikan badan ku. Aku lihat—Changmin, Zhou Mi, JongHyun dan Minho—bertepuk tangan tanpa Yunho yang hanya tersenyum dengan dingin nya. Tiba-tiba saja Minho datang ke arah ku.

"Wah... mulut mu pedas juga ya" ucap nya sambil merangkul ku. Aku tersenyum getir mendengar nya dan tiba-tiba saja mata ku terasa panas seperti nya... akan ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Aku langsung melepaskan rangkulan Minho dan meninggalkan mereka. Lalu Changmin berlari menghampiri ku yang sedang berjalan ke luar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin saat sudah berada di sampingku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan berusaha meninggalkan Changmin tapi dengan gesit dia langsung memegang tangan ku yang otomatis menghentikan langkah ku.

"Kumohon... aku ingin sendiri dulu..." ucap ku dan tiba-tiba saja satu tetes air mata ku jatuh. Changmin terkejut saat melihat aku menetaskan air mata itu tapi dia akhirnya melepaskan tangan ku.

Aku langsung berlari pelan menuju atap sekolah. Dan akhirnya aku sudah berada di atap sekolah... tempat pertama yang kudatangi saat aku depresi di sekolah karena mendengar tentang vampire. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk dan menenggelamkan kepala ku di antara kedua lutut ku. Kalian ingin tau kenapa aku begini? Aku juga tidak tau... mungkin karena aku menyebut nama Siwon saat bertengkar dengan Yoona... entah kenapa saat itu juga dada ku terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba aku terisak kecil karena tangisan ku. Mungkin Changmin benar... aku tidak bisa melupakan Siwon tapi aku ingin... Siwon... kenapa kau buat aku begini?! Lalu bunyi bel tanda pelajaran di mulai pun terdengar. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk belajar saat ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam di atap sekolah ini sampai pulang sekolah. Lalu mata ku terasa berat karena terus menangis... dan akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

OoO

_**I'm tired of waking up in tears**_

_**Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears**_

Dingin... kurasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh ku... Aku menggigil sekarang. Aku pun membuka mata ku dan melihat langit yang sudah sore. Aku mengusap sebentar mata ku yang penuh akan air mata ku lalu berjalan menuju kelasku kembali. Terkadang aku bosan terbangun dengan ada nya air mata.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kelas ku... kulihat sekolah sudah sepi. Tentu saja karena ini sudah waktu nya pulang. Lalu aku berdiri di depan pintu kelas ku sambil menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu nya. Aku sempat kaget karena melihat dia sedang duduk sambil memainkan handphone nya di tempat yang biasa nya dia duduki... Siwon... lalu dia menatap ke arah ku dan tersenyum. Senyum itu... betapa aku merindukan nya! Saat aku ingin mengucapkan nama nya tiba-tiba saja...

"Hei Kyu!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak ku dan reflek aku langsung melihat ke arah orang yang menyapa ku barusan. Changmin. Aku malah menghiraukan sapaan nya dan kembali melihat ke arah kursi Siwon... yang ternyata sudah kosong.

_**I'm new to this grief, I can't explain**_

_**But I'm no stranger to, the heartache and the pain**_

Degdeg...

Lagi-lagi dada ku terasa sakit dan aku langsung memegangi dada ku. Ku lihat Changmin sangat panik karena melihat ku.

"Kyu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin panik. Dan lagi aku hanya menghiraukan nya dan mengambil tas ku kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan nya. Changmin lagi-lagi memegang tangan ku untuk menghentikan ku. "Apa kau teringat Siwon lagi?" tanya nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" tanya ku dingin dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Changmin tapi Changmin malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya. Cengkraman seorang werewolf tidak kalah kuat nya dengan cengkraman vampire.

"Aku juga tak tau hanya saja... aku peduli dengan mu" ucap Changmin dengan nada lirih tapi aku malah menatap nya dengan dingin.

_**The fire I began is burning me alive**_

_**But I know better than to leave and let it die**_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba emosi ku semakin naik bukan nya turun mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan padahal dia sudah berusaha bersikap lembut pada ku tapi aku malah membalas nya seperti ini...

"Kalau begitu jangan peduli!" bentak ku pada nya. Aku berusah melepaskan pegangan tangan nya tapi dia masih belum mau melepaskan nya.

"Tapi aku ingin! Bisakah kau melupakan Siwon? Kau malah akan semakin terpuruk jika kau terus memikirkan nya! Berusahalah untuk melupakan nya!" ucap Changmin dengan lantang. Apa kata nya tadi... melupakan Siwon? Aku merasa kalau aku sekarang mulai seperti terbakar api karena mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Tidak semudah itu melupakan dia.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak mengurusi urusan ku dengan Siwon?!"

"Kau tidak di anggap oleh nya Kyu!"

JLEB...

Kata-kata Changmin barusan berhasil memecah hati ku menjadi berkeping-keping. Aku akhirnya memukul tangan Changmin kuat dan berhasil melepaskan pegangan tangan nya kemudian aku menatap nya nyalang.

_**I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then**_

_**Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?**_

"Ya mungkin kau ada benar nya..." ucap ku dingin. "Mungkin aku hanya dianggap sebuah siluet oleh nya tapi kau tidak tau perasaan ku yang sebenar nya... setiap hari aku bertanya.. apakah ini semua akan berakhir? Apakah aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang di sebut perasaan setelah dia pergi? Bisakah kau menjawab nya? Hah!" ucap ku panjang lebar dan mendengus. Changmin melotot sebentar mendengar ucapan ku barusan. Dia sedikit memutar mata nya untuk berpikir... jadi dia benar-benar ingin menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan.

_**I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own**_

_**But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone**_

"Kau bukanlah sebuah siluet bagi nya. Kau bisa kan untuk menghilangkan tentang dirinya di dalam otak mu dan mengganti nya dengan seseorang? Kau pasti bisa Kyu... aku percaya kau bisa melupakan nya" ucap nya berbeda dengan apa yang kutanyakan.

"Entahlah... semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakan nya aku malah merasa... semakin sendirian di dunia ini" ucap ku lelah dengan pertengkaran ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba kami bisa jadi bertengkar seperti ini ya?

"Kau tidak sendirian..." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus rambut ku pelan. "Ada aku di sini" lanjut nya sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah ku. Aku sedikit merasa tenang saat melihat senyum nya kemudian aku menjauhkan tangan nya yang masih mengelus rambut ku.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Changmin.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin sedikit berolah raga" jawab ku kemudian berpamitan dengan Changmin.

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**_

_**I'm sick of the past I can't erase**_

_**A jumble of footprints, and hasty steps I can't retrace**_

Aku melenggang keluar sekolahan dengan sedikit gontai. Aku melihat tidak ada kendaraan di halaman sekolah hanya ada motor milik Changmin. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke rumah ku. Mungkin saat sampai di rumah nanti kaki ku bisa saja copot. Aku terus melihat sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan hilang. Aku menjadikan sinar matahari itu sebagai pengarah ku menuju rumah.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah ku... aku terus-terusan menyindir diri ku sendiri di dalam hati... aku muak dengan diri ku sendiri. Aku muak dengan diri ku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa menghapus masa lalu. Aku terus menelusuri jalan menuju rumah ku dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Sempat beberapa kali aku akan terjatuh karena tersandung kaki ku sendiri.

_**The mountain of things I still regret**_

_**Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget**_

_**No matter where I go**_

Ku rasa tumpukan rasa menyesal ku semakin bertumpuk dan kurasa sudah membuat sebuah gunung di dalam lubuk hati ku. Kenapa aku ini? Apakah aku ini bersikap keji karena aku lebih suka melupakan sesuatu? Tapi kurasa tidak... kemana pun aku pergi... aku tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu. Arghhhh! Kenapa otak ku pusing sekali!

Setelah sekitar satu jam aku berjalan dari sekolah menuju ke rumah ku—jarak rumah ku dengan sekolah dapat di bilang jauh—aku langsung menuju ke dapur dan mengisi gelas ku dengan air putih lalu meneguk nya. Kaki ku sangat lemas. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar ku kemudian mengunci pintu kamar ku dan menidurkan diri ku di kasur. Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Lagipula kurasa Leeteuk hyung sedang tidak berada di rumah.

_**I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then**_

_**Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?**_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat denga kata-kata ku sendiri saat tadi bertengkar dengan Changmin. Apakah memang aku hanya di anggap sebuah siluet oleh Siwon? Aku berusaha untuk melupakan nya dalam pikiran ku tapi semakin ingin kulupakan... semakin dia ingin menetap dalam pikiran ku. Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi.

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku melihat ke langit-langit kamar ku... ada bayangan wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum ke arah ku... lesung pipi nya benar-benar lucu. Aku berusaha untuk membalas senyum nya tapi entah kenapa rasa nya susah sekali. Apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum? Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Dan lagi air mata ku terjatuh...

"Hiksss... Siwon..."

Aku memeluk lutut ku dan mulai menangisi Siwon. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku menangisi nya tapi... Argh...! Aku tak tau! Sakit... dada ku kembali sakit saat mengingat Siwon. Kenapa harus sesakit ini?

_**I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own**_

_**But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone**_

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**_

_**Cause I walk alone**_

_Jangan menangis lagi..._

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang membelai pelan kepala ku. Aku mematung saat mendengar suara itu tadi. Aku salah dengar seperti nya tapi saat aku membuka mata ku... Betapa terkejut nya aku... ini memang dia... Siwon! Kembali air mata ku mengalir saat melihat senyum nya...

_Aku disini... Jangan menangis lagi..._

Aku langsung berdiri dan ingin memeluk nya tapi saat aku ingin memeluk nya... aku malah menembus tubuh nya. Nafasku langsung berderu dengan cepat dan aku membulatkan mata ku. Aku ingin menyentuh nya tapi... kenapa tak bisa? Apakah ini hanya halusinasi ku lagi?

"Dimana kau?" tanya ku menyeka air mata ku. Aku harus terlihat kuat di depan nya walaupun di dalam... hati ku hancur berkeping-keping.

_Di suatu tempat yang pernah kau datangi..._

Jawab Siwon sambil menatap ku. Aku bingung mendengar nya. Tempat yang pernah ku datangi? Eum... aku baru datang ke sedikit tempat di kota Forks ini jadi mudah bagi ku untuk menemukan nya tapi dimana? Sekolah? Tidak mungkin. Di kota? Bisa saja. Rumah Changmin? Kau pasti bercanda yang pasti bukan rumah Changmin.

"Kumohon... dimana Siwon? Apakah di kota ini?" ucap ku memohon. Dia menggeleng kepala sebentar dan menatap ku kembali.

_Bukan di sini... di suatu tempat yang bahkan kau tidak sadari kau pernah berada di tempat itu..._

Jawab nya lagi dan aku malah semakin binung. Suatu tempat yang pernah ku datangi... tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan ku di sana... tempat macam apa itu? Aku ingin sekali bertanya tapi tiba-tiba saja...

"Kyu, kau biacara dengan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil membuka pintu kamar ku. Jadi dari tadi dia memperhatikan ku. Sebentar aku melirik ke arah Siwon kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Leeteuk hyung.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat nya?" tanya ku kepada Leeteuk hyung sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon. Leeteuk hyung mengernyit pelan mendengar pertanyaan ku barusan. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat nya? Lihat lah hyung! Siwon ada disini!" ucap ku bersemangat dengan wajah berseri tapi wajah Siwon benar-benar terlihat sendu. Kemudian Leeteuk hyung mendekati ku dan memegang kening ku.

"Tidak panas" ucap Leeteuk hyung yang ternyata mengukur suhu badan ku. Hey aku sedang tidak sakit hyung! Dia memang ada di sini! Aku langsung menangkis tangan Leeteuk hyung dengan kasar dan menatap nya dengan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihat Siwon...

"SIWON DI SINI!"

Ucap ku dengan suara keras dan Leeteuk hyung langsung menutup telinga nya karena volume suara ku. Kemudian dia menidurkan ku dan menutupi tubuh ku dengan selimut sebatas dada. Entah ada apa dengan tatapan nya kepada ku... dia menatap ku iba dan mulai mengelus kepala ku pelan.

"Bisakah kau mencoba lembaran baru tanpa dia?" tanya Leeteuk hyung melihat ke arah aku menunjuk Siwon dan seperti nya dia memang tidak bisa melihat nya.

"Tanpa Siwon?" tanya ku tidak percaya dan menatap ke arah Siwon yang masih setia di sana... berdiri mematung di depan jendela. Hati ku kembali sakit. Setelah tadi Changmin yang menyuruh ku untuk melupakan Siwon dan sekarang... malah Leeteuk hyung juga menyuruh ku untuk melupakan dia?

"Hanya... cobalah" ucap nya lembut dan mencium kening ku pelan. Lalu Leeteuk hyung pergi dari kamar ku dan mematikan lampu nya.

Aku langsung terdiam. Tidak tertidur tapi malah terus melihat ke arah Siwon yang masih diam di depan jendela kamar ku. Dia terus menatap ku... tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh nya dan bahkan kenapa hanya aku yang dapat melihat nya! Apa jangan-jangan... dia sudah tidak ada? Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Siwon itu namja yang kuat!

"Bisakah kau membawa ku... ke tempat yang tak pernah ku sadari?"

Tanya ku tiba-tiba dan Siwon langsung melangkah menuju samping ranjang ku. Aku langsung berbalik menghadap nya. Sekarang dia sedah membelai pelan rambut ku... tapi... aku tak dapat merasakan apapun. Dan tanpa terasa air mata ku kembali jatuh. Ternyata aku sangat merindukan sentuhan nya.

_Mungkin aku bisa mencoba nya... tapi janganlah menangis lagi oke..._

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar nya. Berhenti menangis? Cobalah kau ada di posisi ku saat ini... apakah kau juga bisa berhenti menangis... Siwon?

_Sekarang pejamkan lah mata mu Miss Cho..._

Aku mengangguk mendengar perintah nya barusan dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku memejamkan mata ku yang sangat sulit ku tutup. Mungkin karena aku masih ingin terus melihat wajah Siwon walaupun tak dapat ku sentuh. Lalu akhirnya aku dapat memejamkan mata ku saat ku rasa... sentuhan tangan yang mengelus pipi ku pelan... ku harap itu... sentuhan mu...

OoO

Apa ini? Kenapa seperti nya ada gempa? Atau memang sedang terjadi gempa? Dengan sangat terpaksa aku membuka mata ku dan...

_Aaaaaaa!_

Aku langsung meloncat ke samping saat ku lihat beberapa meter di depan ku ternyata ada sepasang kuda berwarna putih yang sedang menarik kereta kerajaan di belakang nya. Setelah berhasil menghindar aku langsung menggerutu pelan... memang nya mereka tidak lihat ya kalau aku sedang tidur... di jalanan?!

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku sedang tidak berada di kamar ku melainkan suatu tempat yang errr... pernah ku datangi ku rasa... kenapa aku bisa berada di sini ya? Kemudian otak ku kembali memproses saat aku meminta Siwon untuk membawa ku ke tempat yang tak pernah ku sadari ini dan ternyata ini tempat nya... tempat yang selalu muncul di mimpi ku tapi... terasa nyata.

_Siwon! Siwon!_

Tapi seperti biasa... tidak ada yang menjawab ya mungkin karena ini sudah malam dan tidak terlihat seorang pun di jalanan. Aku mencari ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan satu orang pun bahkan aku tidak menemukan Siwon... di mana dia? Saat aku melihat ke arah kanan ku, aku melihat sebuah rumah model Yunani kuno yang sangat familiar di otak ku. Aku langsung berjalan mendekati rumah itu yang ternyata salah satu jendela nya terbuka dan saat aku melihat nya... betapa terkejut nya aku saat melihat ke dalam jendela itu... terlihat seorang anak yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas nya dan aku melihat ke arah jam kecil yang berada di samping anak kecil itu yang tidak dapat ku mengerti. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat ku ambil... aku mengingat tempat ini.

Aku langsung menjauh dari jendela itu dan memejamkan mata ku sebentar. Kira-kira kemana aku pergi setelah ini... dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari otak ku, aku langsung berjalan lagi lurus tanpa tau arah sampai langkah ku di hentikan oleh aroma roti yang baru di angkat dari panggangan nya. Tunggu... aku seperti nya mengenal aroma roti ini. Aku langsung berlari ke tempat aroma roti ini berasal dan benar saja dugaan ku... tempat roti sama yang pernah ku datangi... ku rasa. Untuk memastikan nya aku harus masuk ke dalam dan saat aku masuk ke dalam ya.. ternyata memang tempat ini... terlihat dari sang penjual roti yang terdiam mematung tengah meresapi satu persatu roti yang telah di buat nya. Karena sudah merasa cukup jelas, aku langsung ke luar dari tempat itu.

Lagi aku melihat ke sekeliling ku. Karena masih tak tau arah aku langsung berjalan lurus lagi semoga saja tempat yang ku ingat itu memang benar berada di sana. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku... terus dan terus... sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan tempat ini. Bangunan besar yang terlihat sangat megah. Ya memang aku pernah datang ke tempat ini.. lebih spesifik nya datang di depan tempat ini belum masuk tapi kenapa seperti aku pernah masuk ke dalam ya. Yang kurang hanyalah seorang namja tampan yang seharus nya sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu di tangga yang menuju pintu masuk ini. Pikiran ku menyuruh ku untuk masuk ke dalam tempat itu tapi itu kan tidak sopan... tapi ya akhirnya aku masuk juga ke dalam gedung itu.

Aku sempat bingung saat masuk ke dalam sana... hanya ada lorong luas yang bercat kan warna putih... semua nya putih! Karena tak mau ambil pusing aku langsung berjalan makin masuk ke dalam. Aku tak melihat seorang pun di lorong ini sampai mata ku membulat saat melihat sebuah labirin besar yang berada di tengah bangunan ini... labirin yang pernah ku masuki saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Apakah yang di maksud Siwon tempat yang tak pernah ku sadari adalah tempat ini? Ya memang aku tak menyadari nya...

_Kau harus bersiap-siap..._

Telinga ku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat berat. Aku melihat ke samping kanan ku dan di sana terlihat sebuah pintu besar yang bercat kan emas. Merasa tertarik, aku langsung mendekati pintu itu... mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang sedang orang-orang di dalam bicarakan...

_Aku mengerti... Waktu nya tinggal sebentar lagi..._

Ucap seorang namja lagi dari dalam dan suara namja itu sangat familiar di telinga ku. Suara yang selalu terdengar merdu di telinga ku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara nya Siwon! Aku langsung membuka pintu itu dengan keras.

BRAKKKK

Bukan nya merasa terkejut karena kehadiran ku... mereka malah sibuk melihat-lihat lembaran yang berada di depan meja mereka masing-masing. Apa mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran ku? Aku melihat dia... Siwon... dia mengenakan baju hitam setengah lengan... sedang duduk di atas kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan ini. Dengan di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang tidak ku kenal. Mereka semua mengenakan jubah hitam dan menutupi wajah nya.

Aku pun mendekat ke arah Siwon yang masih terdiam melihat ke arah depan nya dengan tatapan kosong kemudian ku lihat dia terperanjat sedikit saat melihat ku yang berada di samping nya. Dia menggelengkan kepala nya pelan ke arah ku. Berarti dia dapat melihat ku... tapi kenapa yang lain tidak? Ku lihat salah satu orang berjubah hitam itu melemparkan kertas nya ke sembarang arah dan mendekati Siwon.

_Apa kau benar-benar ingin lenyap dari dunia ini, Choi Siwon?_

Tanya orang berjubah hitam itu dan sukses membuat ku membulatkan mata ku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan mu? Pikir ku. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah ku dan dapat ku lihat kilatan kesedihan dalam mata nya. Aku langsung teringat perkataan ku sebelum Siwon pergi dari hadapan ku.

"_Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan ku..."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala ku sampai akhirnya jawaban Siwon memecah lamunan ku dan berhasil membuat ku kembali menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sangat... sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan nya.

_Lenyapkan aku dari dunia ini!_

Mulut ku terbuka lebar saat mendengar jawaban nya dengan cepat aku langsung menutup mulut ku yang terbuka lebar itu dan berusaha untuk memukul-mukul Siwon tapi pukulan ku kembali menembus tubuh nya.

_Kenapa Siwon? Kenapa? Apa karena perkataan ku yang menyakitkan mu? Aku hanya bercanda... kumohon..._

Ucap ku lirih dan kaki ku tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuh ku. Akhirnya aku terjatuh sambil terisak pelan dan memejamkan mata ku. Semoga ini mimpi... ini mimpi... tapi saat aku membuka mata ku kembali... ini bukanlah mimpi... aku masih dapat melihat Siwon yang duduk di kursi nya tapi orang-orang berjubah itu sudah menghilang.

_Apakah aku tidak bisa berharap lagi?_

Ucap ku kembali menangis sambil melihat ke arah Siwon. Dia menatap ku tapi... dengan tatapan dingin nya yang membuat jantung ku seperti ingin berhenti bekerja. Tatapan nya terlalu dingin... dimana tatapan hangat nya dulu kepada ku?

_Teruslah berharap... Miss Cho..._

Ucap nya berdiri dari kursi nya kemudian menghampiri ku. Dia mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh ku kemudian mengangkat dagu ku. Dia mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami dan akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Aku bersyukur aku dapat merasakan ciuman nya yang satu ini... Ku rasakan dia sedikit melumat bibir ku. Kemudian tangan ku beralih ke belakang kepala nya dan menakan nya supaya ciuman kami semakin dalam. Lama kami berciuman sampai akhirnya kami harus mengambil oksigen lagi untuk bernapas dan akhirnya kami melepas ciuman kami dan...

_Sampai jumpa lagi... Miss Cho..._

Ucap nya dan tatapan mata ku langsung mengabur. Semua nya berubah menjadi gelap... sampai akhirnya aku bisa membuka mata ku kembali dan ternyata aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur ku yang empuk ini.

_**I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then**_

_**Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?**_

Aku memegang bibir ku... aku dapat merasakan bekas ciuman Siwon di sana tapi... apakah ini hanya mimpi lagi? Atau memang terjadi di suatu tempat? Aku melihat ke arah jendela ku, mentari sudah terbit rupa nya. Aku mengambil handphone ku dan melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Masih jam 7 pagi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan menuju kamar mandi ku. Aku melihat pantulan wajah ku di cermin kamar mandi ku dan terlihat kantung mata ku.

Akhir nya setelah aku mandi, aku langsung keluar kamar mandi yang pasti nya menggenakan handuk dan memilih-milih pakaian dan akhirnya yang terpilih hanya pakaian sederhana saja. Setelah membereskan buku pelajaran hari ini, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dan terlihat Leeteuk hyung yang sudah menunggu ku. Aku langsung duduk di samping Leeteuk hyung yang akan bersiap memakan sarapan nya.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil menatap bingung ke arah ku.

"Memang nya ada apa dengan ku?" tanya ku balik sambil menyuapkan satu sendok sarapan ke dalam mulut ku.

"Entah lah hanya saja... kau terlihat pucat hari ini. Apa kau-"

"Aku tidak berubah jadi vampire hyung. Tenanglah" jawab ku cepat sudah tau arah pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung dan dia pun hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan kembali acara sarapan kami.

Akhirnya sarapan ku selesai dan aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku untuk mengambil kunci truk ku sebelum langkah ku di instrupsi oleh suara Leeteuk hyung...

"Kyu?" tanya nya sambil membereskan beberapa piring kotor bekas sarapan kami.

"Hmmmm?"

"Bisakah kau langsung pulang cepat hari ini?"

Aku yang hampir memegang kunci itu berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melihat raut wajah Leeteuk hyung yang errr... terlihat sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Kemudian aku kembali mengambil kunci truk itu dan berjalan menuju truk ku pasti nya. Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam truk ku dan menghidupkan mesin nya.

Tangan ku sedikit bergetar saat memegang stir truk ini. Mungkin gugup seperti nya tapi hey untuk apa aku gugup? Lalu aku menjalan kan truk ini menuju ke sekolahan. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah seperti nya beberapa kali konsentrasi ku buyar. Kalian ingin tau kenapa? Karena ada satu nama yang terus mengusik otak ku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

Sampai sekarang aku bisa merasakan bekas ciuman Siwon saat tadi malam dalam... mimpi ku? Atau nyata? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu memikirkan nya. EH tunggu... aku TERLALU memikirkan nya! Setelah sekitar 45 menit di perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai di sekolahan ku dan memarkirkan truk ku ini. Aku langsung keluar dari truk ku dan kemudian berjalan... menuju ke atap sekolah. Maaf saja tapi mood ku hari ini sangat tidak bagus jadi aku lebih memilih bolos dari pada belajar tapi tidak masuk ke otak lagipula aku kan sudah pintar. Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri oke.

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dan sepi di sini bahkan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku langsung menutup pintu itu kembali saat terdengar bunyi bel masuk. Semoga tidak ada yang menemukan ku sedang bolos di sini. Kemudian aku mendudukan diri ku dan menatap ke langit yang sangat biru ini. Aku suka sekali warna biru. Semilir angin mulai menerpaku dan tanpa terasa aku memejamkan mata ku merasakan semilir angin itu.

"Membolos?"

Ucap seseorang yang berhasil membuat ku terkejut. Aku membuka mata ku dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu. Dan kemudian dia duduk di samping ku dan ikut memejamkan mata nya. Ada-ada saja dia ini.

"Lalu kau sebut diri mu ini sedang apa? Kau kan juga sedang membolos" ucap ku malas dan kembali melihat ke arah langit-langit. Dia sedikit mengintip ke arah ku kemudian memejamkan mata nya kembali.

"Ayolah... jangan bersikap dingin lagi seperti itu Kyu. Lupakan saja pertengkaran kita yang kemarin oke?" ucap nya kemudian dia merebahkan tubuh nya masih sambil memejamkan mata nya. Mudah sekali seperti nya dia mengucapkan kata itu barusan. Melupakan pertengkaran kemarin yang menyangkut Siwon... kurasa aku butuh 2 abad untuk melupakan pertengkaran itu. Aku masih diam tidak ingin menjawab sampai akhirnya dia melanjut kan berbicara. "Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan tentang werwolf, bagaimana?" ucap nya semangat.

"Tidak tertarik" jawab ku cepat dan malas.

"Sebenar nya aku juga tidak tau ingin menceritakan apa. Bagaimana kalau kau yang bertanya dan aku akan menjawab nya" ucap nya lalu beranjak ke posisi duduk nya kembali. Aku menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah nya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Oke... siapa nama mu?" tanya ku malas.

"Ayolah maksud ku pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang werewolf" ucap nya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku itu."

"Kau kan sudah-"

"Jawab!" ucap ku memotong perkataan nya. Dia sedikit terlonjak mendengar volume suara ku yang membesar.

"Aish... Shim Changmin" ucap nya malas dan aku hanya tersenyum karena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Nama klan werewolf mu?" Changmin sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan ku yang menanyakan nya tentang werewolf.

"The Quileute Tribe" ucap nya cepat dan bersemangat. Aku memikirkan sebentar pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan kutanyakan pada Changmin tentang werewolf tapi tidak ada ide yang terlintas sama sekali di otak ku.

"Engh... kapan kau bisa berubah jadi werewolf?" tanya ku asal karena tidak ada pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak ku.

"Umur 9 tahun saat ayah ku mengalami kecelakaan tragis" ucap nya lirih. Aku melirik nya sebentar dan terlihat kilatan kesedihan di mata nya. Kemudian aku memeluk Changmin, berniat untuk menenangkan nya lalu kembali melepaskan pelukan ku berniat untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak akan membuat Changmin sedih.

"Kenapa werewolf dan vampire selalu bermusuhan?"

"Kami tidak selalu bermusuhan malah kami kadang saling membantu. Mungkin kami dianggap bermusuhan karena werewolf selalu memburu vampire tapi kami werewolf hanya memburu vampire yang berniat mencelakai manusia seperti menghisap darah nya. Itu sudah kewajiban kami" ucap nya menjelaskan. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar penjelasan nya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah awan di atas sana yang terlihat mendung. Ini masih pagi tapi sudah semendung ini. Aku melihat ke arah raut wajah Changmin yang tidak bisa ku artikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku bingung karena raut wajah nya.

"Entahlah hanya saja... ada yang aneh dengan awan-awan itu" ucap Changmin masih melihat ke arah awan. Tiba-tiba saja bunyi bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Memang nya sudah berapa lama kami berbicara? Seperti nya kami berbicara hanya sebentar. Kemudian Changmin berdiri dan memegang kenop pintu. "Awan-awan aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan gerhana."

Ucap Changmin lalu menutup pintu itu. Aku ikut berdiri berniat untuk pergi ke kantin karena rasa nya perut ku sudah sangat keroncongan. Apa maksud Changmin tadi. Kenapa dia memberitahu kan pada ku bahwa dia tidak bisa melawan gerhana? Lagipula aku tidak mengerti! Argh... Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kantin dan setelah sampai di kantin aku hanya memesan Bubble Tea lalu kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong di kantin itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kabar?" sapa seseorang dan kemudian duduk di samping ku sambil menyungingkan senyum nya yang terlalu lebar itu.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan mu Donghae hyung?" tanya ku ramah.

"Sangat baik!"

Kemudian ku lihat Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryewook mendekati ku dan duduk di samping kursi ku yang kosong. Tak ada Siwon. Tiba-tiba saja kepala ku mendadak pusing. Sangat pusing sampai kepala ku terasa berputar-putar.

"Arghhh..." pekik ku sambil memegangi kepala ku yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Kyu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae panik melihat ku yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"Aku baik hanya saj- AKHHHHHH!" teriak ku karena rasa pusing ku yang semakin terasa di kepala ku. Kemudian... entah apa yang terjadi dengan ku... aku membalikan meja kantin ini yang hampir mengenai Yesung tapi untung nya dengan cepat dia menghilang. Ada yang salah dengan ku... kenapa aku jadi begini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berjalanlah menuju sinar matahari itu sebagai permulaan untuk melenyapkan mu..._

Tiba-tiba saja dalam otak ku terdapat sebuah gambar... tidak halusinasi... ku rasa. Ku lihat Siwon yang hanya memakai celana jeans tanpa baju yang memperlihat kan tubuh nya yang benar-benar berotot itu dan bisa di bilang sempurna. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah sinar matahari yang terlihat aneh di pandangan ku. Sinar itu terlalu terang. Sangat terang.

"Jangan lakukan itu Siwon! Jangan!" teriak ku dan kembali memegangi kepala ku yang terus berdenyut. Ku lihat Siwon menghentikan langkah nya... tapi dia kembali berjalan menuju sinar matahari itu dan akhirnya aku berteriak sangat kencang sampai-sampai rasa nya pita suara ku akan putus. "JANGAN!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku langsung ambruk terjatuh dan di saat yang bersamaan Siwon ikut terjatuh... lalu pandangan ku tentang Siwon menghilang dan kembali membawa ku ke alam sadar. Ternyata aku masih berada di kantin tapi dalam keadaan meringkuk. Beberapa orang di kantin ini menatap ku aneh. Ku lihat Ryewook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengelilingi ku. Kemudian Eunhyuk membantu ku berdiri. Setelah di bantu Eunhyuk berdiri aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke atap lagi sambil menahan malu.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Saat aku sudah sampai di atap, aku menutup muka ku yang mulai mengalirkan air mata kembali. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja penglihatan ku terhadap Siwon muncul kembali dan... kenapa Siwon juga ikut terjatuh saat aku terjatuh? Apa yang terjadi dengan nya? Kemudian aku berjalan ke depan dan rasa nya tubuh ku tidak kuat lagi menopang ku dan kemudian aku kembali terjatuh mengenai lantai yang sangat dingin ini.

BRAKKKKK

Ku lihat pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihat kan teman-teman vampire ku yang menghampiri ku dengan sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membantu ku duduk.

"Si... Siwon..." ucap ku tergagap. Mereka semua berpandangan kemudian menatap ku kembali.

"Ada apa dengan Siwon?" tanya Eunhyuk mengintronspeksi ku.

"Di...dia..." ucap ku terputus karena tidak kuat lagi untuk berbicara. Mereka semua makin menatapku aneh dan beralih menatap Donghae.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae bingung mendapati teman-teman nya sedang menatap nya.

"Cobalah..." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ku dengan gerakan kepala nya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekati ku yang masih terisak tak bisa bicara.

"Sangat yakin."

Ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mereka bertiga- Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung- berjalan mundur menjauh membiarkan Donghae berjalan mendekati ku. Lalu dia mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh ku. Aku menatap matanya yang seperti sedang menerawang ke arah ku.

"Tutup mata mu."

Ucap Donghae dan aku hanya menuruti nya saja. Aku pun menutup mata ku dan dapat merasakan tangan Donghae di atas kepala ku. Lama dia terdiam sambil terus memegangi kepala ku sampai akhirnya dia sedikit terlonjak kaget dan mundur ke belakang sedikit. Spontan karena kaget juga aku langsung membuka mata ku dan menatap Donghae yang sedang tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung bingung melihat raut wajah Donghae.

"Kyuhyun... dia telah terikat dengan Siwon" ucap Donghae sedikit mengambil nafas dan membuang nya kembali. Aku mengernyit bingung tanda tak mengerti.

"Terikat?" tanya ku masih bingung. Ku lihat Donghae menghela nafas kembali sebelum menjawab.

"Lebih spesifik nya... Siwon telah memindahkan separuh diri nya pada mu Kyu..."

Bersambung...

* * *

Hai readers saya balik bawa chap 7

Maaf ya lama update nya... udah lama update nya jelek lagi ya soalnya saya ngetik nya ga ada ide dan karena faktor harus terus belajar jadi tangan saya tidak bisa menjamah laptop(?)

Maaf banget klo chap ini kurang memuaskan ya =(

Dan sekali lagi maaf klo saya ga bisa balas review satu persatu karena faktor sibuk lagi...

Oh iya author mau promote cerita author yang lain ;

**The Hunger Games WonKyu Ver**

Baca ya baca :O

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini.

**MIND TO REVIEW? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Kyuhyun... dia telah terikat dengan Siwon" ucap Donghae sedikit mengambil nafas dan membuang nya kembali. Aku mengernyit bingung tanda tak mengerti.

"Terikat?" tanya ku masih bingung. Ku lihat Donghae menghela nafas kembali sebelum menjawab.

"Lebih spesifik nya... Siwon telah memindahkan separuh diri nya pada mu Kyu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPEED OF LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ku terasa tercekat sekarang. Aku tidak tau mau mengatakan apa. Aku malah membuka mulutku lebar-lebar dan membulatkan mata ku. Aku... terikat dengan Siwon? Tapi kapan? Aku saja tidak menyadari nya. Pantas saja aku sering melihat halusinasi Siwon yang terus mendatangi ku jadi... itu nyata.

"Kyu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah ku yang membuat ku kembali ke alam sadar ku.

"Tunggu tunggu..." ucap ku lalu bangkit berdiri yang di ikuti oleh Donghae. "Jadi di dalam diri ku ini... ada Siwon?" tanya ku sambil memegangi dada kiri ku.

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Semua vampire memiliki kemampuan istimewa dalam diri mereka. Contoh nya aku yang dapat merasakan separuh diri seseorang yang berada dalam tubuh orang lain" ucap Donghae sambil terus menatapku.

"Lalu Siwon, apakah kemampuan istimewa dia adalah memindahkan separuh diri nya pada seseorang?" tanya ku mulai sedikit mengerti.

"Ya tapi kurasa Siwon memiliki banyak sekali kemampuan istimewa tapi sayang nya dia tidak mau memberitahukan nya pada kami" ucap Donghae kecewa.

_**I tried to disappear**_

_**But you're the only reason I'm floating here**_

_**Eyes painted crystal clear**_

_**I can see our future through the atmosphere**_

"Jika aku terikat dengan Siwon... berarti aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan nya bukan?" tanya ku sedikit gembira. Ada secercah harapan dalam diri ku bahwa Siwon bisa kembali bersama ku.

"Mungkin bisa. Tapi apakah kau tau bagaimana cara menghubungi nya?" tanya Donghae sedikit mengernyit.

"Mungkin aku bisa" ucap ku bersemangat dan terdengarlah bunyi bel tanda istirahat selesai. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing" ucap ku sambil berjalan membuka pintu.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan?" tanya Ryeowook yang seperti nya masih khawatir kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah baikan" ucap ku tersenyum cerah ke arah mereka dan seperti nya rasa kekhawatiran mereka sedikit hilang.

Kemudian kami semua meninggalkan atap sekolah untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ternyata di kelas ku sudah ada Hangeng Seonsaengnim yang seperti nya tidak senang saat melihat ku masuk kelas. Aku berbohong kepada nya kalau aku tadi pagi sedikit panas karena itu Leeteuk hyung tidak mengijinkan ku sekolah tapi aku memaksa dan terpaksa terlambat masuk. Hangeng Seonsaengnim pun memaklumi nya dan menyuruh ku duduk. Ternyata aku pintar juga ya dalam berakting. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Siwon tapi bagaimana cara nya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu dan saat nya pulang. Dengan cekatan aku langsung memasukan semua buku ku kedalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat truk ku di parkirkan. Selama berjalan tak henti-henti nya aku melamun. Melamunkan bagaimana cara nya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Siwon sampai-sampai...

BUGHHHH

Tubuh tertabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari sampai buku yang di pegangi orang itu terjatuh semua nya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah ku yang masih terduduk dan menghampiri ku dengan wajah khawatir nya yang menurut ku sangat lucu itu.

"Kyu ya ampun! Maaf kan aku tadi aku tidak melihat mu" ucap Changmin sambil membantu ku berdiri.

"Seperti nya makhluk berbulu satu kita ini memerlukan banyak sekali asupan wortel" ucap ku menggoda Changmin tapi aku kembali berjongkok untuk memunguti buku Changmin yang tadi terjatuh padahal tadi aku sudah di bantu Changmin untuk berdiri.

Dan tanpa sengaja saat tersisa satu buku lagi yang perlu di ambil ternyata tangan ku dan tangan Changmin bertemu. Aku langsung menatap mata Changmin dan ternyata Changmin juga sedang menatap ku. Tanpa terasa wajah ku memanas yang membuat wajah ku terlihat merona. Lalu aku menarik tangan ku dari tangan Changmin dan membiarkan Changmin yang mengambil buku itu. Setelah kami berdua kembali berdiri, aku langsung menarik tangan Changmin menuju ke tempat truk ku di parkirkan.

"Ada yang ingin ku beritahukan pada mu" ucap ku sambil melepaskan pegangan tanga ku pada Changmin setelah kami sampai di samping truk ku.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin... kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa maksud mu?!" tanya Changmin dengan keras dan beberapa sempat melirik ke arah kami. Aku menghela nafas ku karena kelakuan Changmin yan satu ini.

"Aku berniat akan mencari Siwon karena kau tau... ternyata aku terikat dengan Siwon" ucap ku sambil bersender ke truk ku.

"Kau terikat dengan nya tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap ku intens.

"Entahlah."

"Tapi jika kau berniat mencari nya ada kemungkinan jika... kau mati" ucap Changmin yang membuat niat ku untuk mencari Siwon sedikit berkurang.

"Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mati nanti. Namun sekarat di tempat seseorang yang aku cintai sepertinya cara yang baik untuk mati" ucap ku polos dan Changmin hanya mampu menatap ku tidak percaya.

"Sebesar inikah cinta mu pada dia?" tanya Changmin lirih.

"Entahlah. Mungin terlalu besar sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menggambarkan nya."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menghentikan mu untuk mencari nya tapi Kyu..." ucap Changmin menggantung dan dia mulai mendekati ku. "Sebelum kau pergi aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku..." ucapan nya kembali menggantung tapi kali ini dia memegang tangan ku dan mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah ku "Aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa."

Ucap Changmin yang membuat ku tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja memori ku kembali berputar saat aku dan Changmin pertama kali bertemu. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang murid baru di sekolah ini dan Changmin sang ketua OSIS dan ternyata juga seorang werewolf. Ku rasa aku terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaan Changmin.

"Changmin... aku... maaf tapi aku tak mungkin menerima cinta mu. Kau tau kan kalau aku-"

"Ya aku tau. Kau tidak akan pernah jadi milik ku sampai kapan pun" ucap Changmin sedikit lirih.

Aku tidak tega melihat nya seperti ini. Aku pun mendekatkan wajah ku dengan Changmin. Mengurangi jarak di antara kami dan...

CUP

Aku mencium bibir nya lembut tak peduli banyak orang yang berhenti beraktifitas demi melihat aku dan Changmin yang sedang berciuman. Aku dapat merasakan sakit nya perasaan Changmin sekarang dari lumatan bibirnya ada bibir ku yang di lumat nya dengan sedikit kasar. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar dapat membuat nya sedikit senang. Setelah lama berciuman aku akhirnya melepaskan ciuman kami dan mengambil pasokan oksigen ku yang berkurang.

"Maaf kan aku karena selama ini menyakiti mu, Changmin."

Ucap ku sedikit tersenyum lirik ke arah Changmin dan kemudian masuk ke dalam truk ku. Aku menghidupkan mesin truk ku sampai sebuah suara menginstrupsi apa yang sedang ku kerjakan sekarang.

"Hey Kyu" ucap Changmin dan aku pun melihat ke arah nya. "Semoga berhasil menemukan nya" ucap Changmin tersenyum ke arah ku.

"Terima kasih."

Ucap ku tersenyum dan kemudian menjalankan truk ku yang mulai meninggalkan area sekolah. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan perasaan cinta nya pada ku yang tidak akan pernah ku balas. Maafkan aku Changmin, ini semua karena seorang vampire tampan yang telah membuat otak ku gila hanya karena baru menyebut nama nya. Siwon.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal truk ku ini aku mengendarai nya menuju rumah ku. Beberapa menit di perjalanan aku sudah sampai di rumah ku. Ku matikan mesin truk ku ini dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah ku. Ku temukan Leeteuk hyung yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Kangin di ruang tengah di temani minuman favorit mereka. Darah segar.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang? Tidak mau makan dulu?" ucap Leeteuk hyung menawarkan ku sesuatu yang berada di atas meja yang ternyata hanya beberapa kue saja.

"Nanti saja hyung aku masih belum lapar. Jika hyung mencari ku, aku akan berada di kamar ku" ucap ku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar ku. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu nya.

_**Don't you go, no, don't you go**_

_**Don't you know I'm up here alone**_

_**Yeah, I am like a satellite**_

_**Sending you a signal tonight**_

Dengan malas aku melempar tas ku dan mendarat dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur ku. Lalu dengan langkah berat aku langsung berjalan menuju ke depan jendela ku dan membuka nya. Lama terdiam aku menatap keluar jendela. Berpikir bagaimana cara nya agar aku bisa menghubungi Siwon. Aku pun menopang dagu ku di atas jendela ku masih sambil menerawang. Aku memejamkan mata ku merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah ku. Aku harus bisa menghubungi Siwon bagaimana pun cara nya. Aku pun berkonsentrasi masih sambil memejamkan mata ku dan memegang jendela ku dengan kuat.

_Siwon... Siwon... bisakah kau mendengar ku?_

Aku terus mengirim sinyal kepada Siwon agar dia bisa mendengar ku. Aku merasa seperti sebuah satelit sekarang. Aku menunggu lama sekali tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Aku membuka mata ku sebentar dan tak melihat ada nya keajaiban. Aku pun memejamkan mata ku dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

_**Oh, oh, oh like a streak of light**_

_**Oh, oh, oh watch the world fly by**_

_**Oh, oh, oh rev your engine up**_

_**Everybody's racing at the speed of love**_

_Siwon... dengarkan aku sekali saja..._

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah kilatan cahaya seperti melewati ku dan reflek aku langsung membuka mata ku. Dan benar saja atau mungkin halusinasi ku... di depan ku sekarang ini ada sebuah kilatan cahaya yang berputar-putar terus. Tanpa menunggu lama aku kembali memejamkan mata ku dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

_Siwon... itukah kau?_

_Miss Cho... kaukah?_

Betapa kaget nya aku saat akhirnya mendapat sebuah jawaban dari Siwon. Aku hampir saja berteriak kegirangan karena hal itu. Mata ku yang terpejam pun entah kenapa terasa panas dan memberat ingin segera di buka.

_Siwon... ini benar kau?... Hiks..._

Dan benar saja ternyata aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ku padahal aku baru mendengar suara nya saja belum melihat wajah nya. Mungkin kalau aku sudah melihat wajah nya seperti nya aku sudah pingsan di tempat.

_Ya ini aku... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan ku?_

Tanya Siwon seperti tidak percaya. Aku memegang mulut ku yang terus menerus ingin terbuka dan sempat beberapa kali aku terisak.

_Bukankah kita sudah terikat? Jadi tidak ada salah nya untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mu..._

Ucap ku sedikit menghapus air mata ku yang terus keluar dari mata ku yang terpejam ini.

_Bagaimana kau bisa tau?_

_Donghae yang memberitahu ku... Bisa kau beritahu aku sesuatu..._

_Apa itu?_

Aku sedikit menghela nafas sebelum aku melanjutkan nya. Aku takut kalau dia tidak akan mau memberitahukan jawaban nya.

_Dimana kau sekarang berada?_

_Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu... Miss Cho..._

Sudah kuduga jawaban nya pasti itu.

_Kumohon beritahu aku... Mungkin kau akan menghilang selama nya jadi aku ingin bertemu dengan mu secara langsung untuk terakhir kali nya... kumohon... demi aku... hiks..._

Aku kembali terisak saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Aku tidak kuat mengatakan nya. Lama aku menunggu jawaban tapi tidak ada.

_Baiklah... ini untuk terakhir kali nya Miss Cho... Aku berada di kota para klan Volturi tinggal..._

_Dimana itu?_

Tanya ku sedikit gembira. Akhirnya aku bisa tau dimana dia sekarang.

_Carilah sendiri Miss Cho..._

Dan dengan ucapan terakhir Siwon itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba telinga ku mendadak seperti di masuki sesuatu yang membuat ku membuka mata ku kembali. Ku lihat kilatan cahaya yang berputar di depan ku pun pergi entah kemana. Kurasa kilatan cahaya itu tadi pasti Siwon. Aku menutup jendela kamar ku dan berbaring di kasur ku sambil memejamkan mata ku.

Akhirnya aku bisa tau keberadaan dia sekarang. Dia berada di kota para klan Volturi tinggal... tapi dimana? Aku terpaksa harus bertanya pada vampire yang klan nya Volturi dan berarti aku harus bertanya pada Taemin tapi tak mungkin aku bertanya pada Taemin. Mungkin saat aku akan menanyakan nya dia malah akan menerjang ku. Terpaksa ku coret Taemin dari daftar orang yang ku tanyakan. Tapi kalau bukan Taemin lalu siapa lagi yang akan ku tanyakan... siapa vampire yang pernah ku temui dan vampire itu haruslah dari klan Volturi...

"_Kau tau, Eunhyuk dulu adalah satu dari klan Volturi tapi saat dia bertemu Donghae dan mengubah nya entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin masuk klan Olympic Coven mungkin karena Donghae tidak terbiasa minum darah manusia."_

Tiba-tiba saja otak ku kembali memutar kata-kata itu. Tunggu dulu... Eunhyuk kan dulu berasal dari klan Volturi?! Berarti aku bisa menanyakan nya pada Eunhyuk! Ya ampun... aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki otak yang mudah tanggap dan jenius. Sebuah rencana langsung tersusun di otak ku untuk esok tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengisi tenaga ku terlebih dahulu yaitu dengan tidur. Setelah beberapa menit berguling-guling resah karena belum bisa tidur akhirnya aku pun bisa memejamkan mata ku.

OoO

CKLEK...

Aku dapat mendengar seseorang baru saja membuka pintu kamar ku dan mendekati ku.

"Kyu... bangun ini sud-"

"PAGIIIII!"

Teriak ku dan bergaya ala seorang model di iklan-iklan televisi yang baru bangun tidur. Leeteuk hyung yang baru ingin membangunkan ku hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku ku yang aneh padahal ini baru pagi hari. Mood ku sedang bagus hari ini.

"Aish ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Leeteuk hyung bingung sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala ku. Padahal ketukan nya pelan tapi terasa sangat sakit.

"A..aw hentikan hyung! Sakit!" teriak ku sambil memegangi kepala ku.

"Eh sakit? Padahal itu kan pelan" ucap Leeteuk hyung polos. Dia benar-benar belum menyadari kekuatan vampire nya.

"Ish... ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu ya hyung" ucap ku dan entah kenapa aku mencubit pipi Leeteuk hyung gemas kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ku. Leeteuk hyung yang ku cubit barusan hanya bisa sweetdrop kembali sambil mengangkat bahu nya dan kembali ke bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pun berjalan kebawah dengan mengenakan pakaian t-shirt berwarna hitam yang ada tudung nya dan celana jeans. Kemudian aku duduk di samping Leeteuk hyung yang sedang asyik sarapan. Setelah sarapan kami berdua selesai, aku pun membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat apa saja yang dapat kubawa sebagai bekal nanti untuk bertemu Siwon.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil menghampiri ku.

"Perbekalan."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk pergi bertemu Siwon" ucap ku mengambil sebuah kaleng soda dari kulkas.

DUKKKK

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Leeteuk hyung sedikit berteriak ke arahku dan menutup kulkas dengan sangat keras bahkan dapat ku lihat kulkas ini sedikit retak.

"Aku akan pergi ke kota para klan Volturi tinggal untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Dia sedang berada di sana."

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil mengambil soda yang ku pegang dengan kasar. Aku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab nya.

"Hyung jika kau ingin tau... ternyata Siwon telah memindahkan separuh diri nya padaku" ucap ku dan berhasil membuat Leeteuk hyung membulatkan mata nya. "Aku juga tidak tau kapan dia memindahkan nya tapi itu menjelaskan semua nya. Kenapa aku bisa melihat dia, mimpi ku yang selalu berada di kota asing, ternyata itu semua berasal dari Siwon."

"Tidak akan pernah ku ijinkan! Tidak mungkin kan kau datang ke kota yang berisikan vampire-vampire sendirian!" bentak Leeteuk hyung dan aku langsung berlutut sambil memeluk kaki Leeteuk hyung. Kurasa kalau Leeteuk hyung sedikit tersentak kaget karena hal itu.

"Kumohon... aku ingin bertemu dengan nya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia lenyap dari dunia ini..." ucap ku dan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut ku.

"Lenyap?"

"Iya, terakhir aku bertemu dengan nya saat aku bermimpi berada di suatu tempat dan ternyata Siwon akan di lenyapkan dan itu adalah kemauan Siwon sendiri..." ucap ku menjelaskan. "Karena itu hyung ku mohon ijinkan aku" ucap ku semaki memperat mempererat pelukan ku pada kaki Leeteuk hyung. Lama aku tidak mendapat jawaban sampai terdengar helaan nafas Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah ku ijinkan kau..." ucap Leeteuk hyung dan dengan cepat aku kembali berdiri dan memeluk Leeteuk hyung erat.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih banya hyung" ucap ku berterima kasih karena akhirnya Leeteuk hyung mengijinkan ku.

"Tapi..." ucap Leeteuk hyung menggantung dan melepaskan pelukan kami. "Harus ada satu orang yang mendampingi mu."

"Tapi siapa?" tanya ku menatap mata Leeteuk hyung bingung.

"Siapa pun yang bisa menjaga mu. Sekarang pergilah kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil melirik ke arah jam yang ada di dapur.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kunci mobil tapi saat aku mau mengambil kunci mobil ku tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di dalam otak ku.

"Hyung mau kan mengantarkan ku?" tanya ku sambil menyeringai.

"E..eh? Tentu" ucap Leeteuk hyung dan mengambil kunci mobil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau membawa truk ini?" tanya Leeteuk hyung saat kami sudah berada di area sekolah.

"Tidak, tidak perlu" ucap ku sambil melihat ke arah sebuah motor gunung hitam yang telah di tinggal pemilik nya. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya hyung."

"Kyu..." ucap Leeteuk hyung memberhentikan langkah ku dan dengan cepat aku langsung berbalik mengahadap Leeteuk hyung. "Semoga berhasil" ucap nya kemudian dia pun meninggalkan area sekolah.

Aku langsung melesat masuk ke dalam sekolah. Hal pertama yang ku cari adalah seseorang yang mau mendampingi ku untuk bertemu Siwon tapi sekarang kata 'bertemu' dalam otak ku sudah berganti menjadi 'menyelamatkan'. Ya aku berniat akan menyelamatkan Siwon dan membawa nya kembali ke kota Forks. Kalaupun dia memaksa tidak mau ikut, aku akan membawa nya pulang dengan cara yang kasar. Dan inilah aku sekarang, berada di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Semoga saja dia mau ikut dengan ku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Ucap seseorang dari dalam. Aku menghela nafas ku sebentar sebelum masuk dan dengan tekad yang besar akhirnya aku membuka pintu itu dan tampaklah sosok tinggi yang ingin ku temui. Sosok itu sedikit terbelalak kaget saat melihat akulah yang datang ke ruangan nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya dengan nada yang lumayan dingin.

"Aku perlu bantuan mu Changmin" ucap ku dan mulai mendekati Changmin yang sibuk dengan sebuah dokumen. "Bisakah kau membantu ku untuk menemukan Siwon?"

"Hmmmm kau meminta bantuan ku?" tanya Changmin tanpa melihat ke arah ku. Karena merasa tidak di perhatikan, aku langsung mendekati Changmin dan melemparkan dokumen yang Changmin pegang ke segala arah.

"Tatap aku!" bentak ku sambil menatap lurus mata Changmin. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu tapi kau tak perlu memperlakukan ku dengan sedingin ini" ucap ku lirih dan mata ku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf sungguh maafkan aku" ucap Changmin dan mengelus surai rambut ku lembut. "Aku akan membantu mu tenang saja" dan dengan ucapan Changmin itu aku langsung memeluk nya sebagai tanda terima kasih ku. "Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu mu?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan Eunhyuk kesini?" tanya ku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanya nya dan aku hanya mengangguk. Changmin langsung berjalan menuju sebuah mikrofon yang tersambung dengan pengeras suara di sekolah ini. "Diberitahukan kepada murid yang bernama Lee Hyukjae untuk segera datang ke ruang Osis, saya beritahukan sekali lagi untuk murid yang bernama Lee Hyukjae untuk segera datang ke ruang Osis. Terima kasih" ucap Changmin dan mematikan mikrofon itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit akhirnya kami berdua mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan masuklah orang yang kami berdua tunggu sedari tadi.

"Per- Eh Kyu ada apa kau disini?" tanya Eunhyuk saat dia melihat ku berada di ruang Osis.

"Aku perlu bantuan mu agar aku bisa menemukan Siwon."

"Bantuan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil sedikit menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana kota para klan Volturi tinggal" ucap ku sedikit memohon kepada Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit terlonjak karena pertanyaan ku.

"Eung... tidak. Aku tidak bisa mem-"

DUGHHHHH

Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong saat Changmin langsung menerjang Eunhyuk dan mengunci tubuh nya di tembok.

"Beritahukan dimana kota itu berada cepat!" bentak Changmin.

"Woa woa woah... tenang okey! Aku akan memberitahukan nya" ucap Eunhyuk dan Changmin pun melepaskan Eunhyuk. "Untuk menempuh kota itu memerlukan waktu sekitar 1 hari dari kota Forks ini. Kalian hanya perlu melewati jalan yang menuju padang rumput yang berisikan banyak Bunga Lily tapi jangan ke padang itu oke teruslah mengikuti jalan dan kalian akan menemukan sebuah kota yang mirip dengan kota-kota Itali jaman dahulu."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasan nya" ucap Changmin kemudian dia menarik tangan ku kasar meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di ruang Osis dengan keadaan yang masih bingung.

"Pakai ini" ucap Changmin memberikan ku sebuah helm berwarna hitam saat kami sudah sampai di tempat parkiran sekolah.

"Kau... ingin mengantarkan ku?" tanya ku bingung dan Changmin pun menyalakan mesin motor nya.

"Tidak. Aku akan membantu mu menemui Siwon" ucap nya dan menghela nafas sebentar. "Anggap saja ini sebagai... tanda terima kasih ku karena kau telah membuat dunia ku lebih berwarna" ucap nya tersenyum samar karena terhalang helm nya.

Aku sedikit terharu mendengar nya. Kenapa aku bisa menolak orang yang selembut Changmin? Mungkin jawaban nya karena hati ku sudah rusak karena Siwon. Dengan cepat aku langsung memakai helm yang di berikan Changmin tadi agar dia tidak bisa melihat mata ku yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku pun mempererat pelukan ku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bisakah kita tidak usah berhenti di suatu tempat untuk beristirahat? Kita langsung saja ke kota itu ya Changmin?"

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau lelah kita bisa beristirahat di suatu tempat."

Ucap Changmin dan melajukan motor nya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Aku merasa kedinginan karena angin yang menerpaku tapi karena tubuh Changmin yang hangat- karena dia seorang werewolf- jadi nya aku tidak terlalu kedinginan. Siwon tunggu aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You were so hard to find**_

_**With oh, so many clouds across my summer sky**_

_**You, my constellation prize**_

_**Yeah, every single star is sparkling in your eyes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ku rasa ini tempat nya" ucap Changmin sambil melepaskan helm nya saat kami sampai di sebuah kota yang mirip seperti di Italia. Akhirnya kami sampai di kota ini setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 18 jam dengan istirahat sedikit.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya ku melihat Changmin yang sedikit pucat.

"Tidak. Ayo cepat" ucap Changmin dan kembali menarik tangan ku.

Kami terus berlari mengelilingi kota ini. Terus masuk ke dalam sampai akhirnya aku berhenti saat melihat sebuah toko roti yang mirip seperti di mimpi ku selama ini. Aku menarik Changmin untuk mendekati toko roti itu untuk memastikan apa benar memang ini toko roti yang pernah ku datangi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin saat kami sudah berada di dalam toko roti ini.

Aku melihat kesekeliling dan melihat roti-roti yang baru saja di angkat dari panggangan nya. Interior toko ini sangat sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpi ku.

"Kita tidak jauh lagi" ucap ku sambil berjalan keluar dari toko roti itu. Berarti tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini dan akan menemukan sebuah gedung megah... dan di sanalah Siwon berada.

"Tunggu..." ucap Changmin sambil menarik tangan ku. "Kau pernah ke sini sebelum nya?" tanya Changmin menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Dalam mimpi ku."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Changmin yang berkata- Hah?- namun aku tidak menanggapi nya malah terus berjalan lurus agar menemukan gedung yang ku cari tapi betapa terkejut nya aku saat sudah menemukan gedung itu. Di depan halaman gedung itu banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul- kuperkirakan sampai seribu orang ada di sini- dan mereka semua mengenakan jubah berwarna merah dan wajah mereka semua nya di tutupi dengan tudung sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka.

"AKH!" ucap ku meringis kesakitan saat tiba-tiba saja kepala ku berdenyut sakit.

_Sudah waktu nya pemusnahan untuk mu... Choi Siwon..._

Samar-samar ku dengar sebuah suara terdengar di telinga ku. Sudah waktu nya pemusnahan?! Astaga berarti aku harus bertindak cepat dari sekarang sebelum Siwon benar-benar musnah!

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin panik melihat keadaan ku yang tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap ku. "Changmin bisakah kau tinggal di sini saja. Mulai dari sini biar aku yang jalan sendiri" ucap ku sambil berlari meninggalkan Changmin. Sempat beberapa kali aku mendengar teriakan Changmin tapi aku malah makin mempercepat lari ku.

Aku terus berlari mendekati orang-orang berjubah merah ini kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. Dengan gesit aku langsung berlari masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang ini. Banyak sekali orang yang kutabrak sampai orang itu terjatuh dan juga kadang aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena orang yang kutabrak. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang berjubah merah yang memegangi kedua lengan ku.

"Lepas! Lepaskan!" ucap ku berteriak-teriak dan memberontak agar mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan nya tapi justru orang-orang ini langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada ku dan mulai berjalan mendekati ku.

"Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu hari pemusnahan."

"Yang mengganggu juga harus di lenyapkan."

Ucap orang-orang berjubah ini dan mulai mendekati ku. Aku mulai merasakan oksigen di sekitar ku menipis karena banyak nya orang yang mulai mengerumuni ku dan lagi kedua orang yang memegangi tangan ku makin memperat pegangan nya.

"Lepas! Ukh... SIWON!"

Teriak ku dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang ini ada yang meloncat ke samping seperti membuat jalan untuk seseorang agar bisa lewat. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat ada sebuah sepeda motor berwarna hitam yang mulai mendekat. Kedua orang yang memegangi tangan ku langsung melepaskan nya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi ku. Lalu motor itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan ku.

"Naik!"

Ucap orang itu- Changmin- yang ternyata membantu ku. Dengan cekatan aku langsung naik ke belakang motor Changmin dan memeluk nya dengarn erat. Lalu Changmin kembali menjalan kan motor nya membuat orang-orang berjubah merah berlarian ketakutan karena takut tertabrak sepeda motor Changmin. Ku lihat Changmin akan menabrak kaca gedung ini.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya, kita akan mencari jalan pintas saja."

Ucap Changmin makin mempercepat laju sepeda motornya. Aku pun memejamkan mata ku karena tidak mau melihat pecahan-pecahan kaca nanti dan...

PRANGGGGGG

Sepeda motor Changmin pun menabrak kaca gedung ini sampai pecah berkeping-keping dan sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam gedung ini. Karena tidak terlalu kuat memegang Changmin, aku pun terpental ke samping yang membuat lengan kanan ku sedikit terkena pecahan kaca. Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu langsung melihat ku dengan mata merah mereka. Ku lihat ke arah lengan kanan ku yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan darah. Orang-orang itu langsung berlarian ke arah ku dan salah satu nya meloncat ke arah ku.

"KYUHYUN!"

Ucap Changmin lantang dia pun meloncat ke arah ku dan langsung berubah menjadi sesosok werewolf yang gagah. Kemudian dia langsung menerjang orang yang tadi meloncat ke arah ku. Aku langsung berdiri ingin pergi tapi aku kembali di buat terjatuh saat seseorang menerjang ku dari belakang.

"AHHHHH!"

Ucap ku berteriak saat orang yang menerjang ku ini mengeluarkan kedua taring nya yang siap untuk menerkam ku. Tapi Changmin langsung menarik orang itu menjauh dengan kuku-kuku nya yang tajam dan menggigit leher orang itu.

"Cari Siwon!"

Ucap Changmin di sela-sela pertarungan nya. Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan Changmin. Sebenar nya aku tidak rela melihat Changmin yang bertarung sendirian begitu melawan banyak sekali vampire.

_**One track, one mind, one race to win**_

_**One start, one heart, one life to live**_

_**One track, one mind, one race to win**_

_**One start, one heart, one life to live**_

Aku terus berlari masuk ke dalam gedung ini. Sedikit berhenti saat melihat labirin yang terbuah dari tanaman-tanaman aneh yang merupakan tempat yang pertama kali kudatangi saat datang kesini di mimpi ku. Aku kembali meneruskan pencarian ku sambil memegangi lengan kanan ku yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sial sial sial! Dimana kau Siwon! Aku kembali di buat terperangah saat melihat lorong gedung ini yang di penuhi dengan banyak sekali pintu yang pasti nya di salah satu pintu itu terdapat Siwon. Tapi tidak mungkin kan aku membuka satu persatu pintu untuk menemukan Siwon. Pasti memerlukan waktu yang lama. Terpaksa aku harus berkomunikasi kembali dengan Siwon. Aku pun memejamkan mata ku dan berkonsentrasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan Siwon.

_Siwon... aku di sini... di tempat mu berada... dimana kau sekarang?_

Aku makin mempererat pejaman mata ku agar bisa berkonsentrasi. Lama aku menunggu jawaban sampai akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara nya.

_0705..._

Dan suara angka itulah yang terdengar di telinga ku. Yang barusan mengucapkan angka itu adalah Siwon. 0705... aku langsung melirik ke samping ku... ke sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 0698. Pasti yang di maksudkan Siwon tadi adalah ruangan dimana dia berada dan pasti ruangan itu adalah ruangan dengan angak 0705!

Aku langsung bergerak cepat dan berlari kembali mencari pintu yang bertuliskan angka 0705. Aku terus melirik ke pintu-pintu yang ku lewati... 0699... 0700... 0701... 0702... 0703... 0704... dan nafas ku sedikit tercekat saat akhirnya aku menemukan pintu yang bertuliskan angka 0705. Dengan cepat aku langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

BRAKKKKKK

"SIWON!"

Ucap ku sambil berteriak saat membuka pintu itu. Tapi betapa terkejut nya aku saat melihat orang yang ku sayangi... ku puja... yang selalu menghiasi mimpi ku... orang yang kucintai... terbujur kaku di lantai hanya dengan mengenakan baju tipis yang memperlihat kan dada nya yang berotot dan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Dan di samping Siwon berjejer orang-orang berjubah hitam yang sering ku lihat dalam mimpi ku.

Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Itu bukan Siwon kan? Yang sedang terbujur kaku itu... bukan Siwon kan?! Aku belum terlambat... ku mohon... ku mohon aku belum terlambat... belum... belum... BELUM! Aku belum terlambat! Aku langsung berlari menuju Siwon yang langsung di hadang oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam itu.

"SIWON!"

* * *

Bersambung...

Readers aku kembali dengan chap 8!

Maaf ya kalau update nya lama soal nya saya habis UTS jadi ga di bolehin buka laptop deh T.T Semoga saja nilai UTS saya bagus sehingga saya bisa terus diperbolehkan buka laptop(?) *aminnnn!

Pendek ga sih chap ini? Soal nya saya buat nya terburu-buru dan pasti nya banyak typo... maaf klo tidak memuaskan =(

Saya lupa kasih tau ya readers! Lagu yang di pake buat Chap 7 itu lagu nya **Owl City – Silhouette** nah dan di chap 8 ini saya juga pake lagu **Owl City – Speed Of Love **kaya nya ga nyambung ya buat chap-chap nya=..=

Author janji bakal update cepet deh! Yah... walaupun mood author masih belum enak gara-gara SMTown Ina wkwkw._.V

Just wait for chap 8!

And Keep write **REVIEW**! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

"SIWON!"

Ucap ku sambil berteriak saat membuka pintu itu. Tapi betapa terkejut nya aku saat melihat orang yang ku sayangi... ku puja... yang selalu menghiasi mimpi ku... orang yang kucintai... terbujur kaku di lantai hanya dengan mengenakan baju tipis yang memperlihat kan dada nya yang berotot dan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat. Dan di samping Siwon berjejer orang-orang berjubah hitam yang sering ku lihat dalam mimpi ku.

Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Itu bukan Siwon kan? Yang sedang terbujur kaku itu... bukan Siwon kan?! Aku belum terlambat... ku mohon... ku mohon aku belum terlambat... belum... belum... BELUM! Aku belum terlambat! Aku langsung berlari menuju Siwon yang langsung di hadang oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam itu.

"SIWON!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wrap My Arms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku semakin memberontak saat orang-orang berjubah hitam ini menarik ku menjauh dari Siwon yang tidak dapat ku mengerti keadaan nya. Kenapa dia terbujur kaku di lantai yang dingin ini dan lagi sambil memejamkan mata nya. Apakah dia sudah... tiada? Aku menggeleng cepat memikirkan kalau Siwon sudah tiada. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Lepaskan! Apa kalian tidak dengar? Lepaskan!"

Sekali lagi aku mencoba memberontak tapi tetap saja kekuatan ku kalah di banding dengan orang-orang berjubah hitam ini. Ku kepalkan tangan ku dan memukul salah satu pipi orang yang memegangi ku ini.

BUGHHHHHH

Aku memukul orang itu sampai-sampai orang itu terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak tembok. Seketika aku langsung menatap ke arah tangan ku yang baru saja memukul orang itu. Kekuatan ku... kenapa bisa jadi sekuat ini?

Karena ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Siwon, aku langsung saja berlari menuju Siwon dan mendudukan diri ku untuk melihat wajah nya yang sedang terpejam itu. Perlahan ku angkat wajah nya dan menidurkan nya di pangkuan ku. Aku membetulkan poni Siwon yang sedikit berantakan itu. Mata ku terasa panas kembali.

"Apa... aku terlambat?"

Ucap ku dan terasa satu bening kristal meluncur turun dari mata ku. Ku peluk tubuh tak bernyawa ini erat, tak ingin melepas nya. Ku lihat salah satu orang berjubah itu mendatangi ku dan ikut berjongkok di depan ku. Dia pun membuka tudung nya dan memperlihat kan wajah nya yang pucat dan rambut nya yang di cat putih.

"Sangat terlambat."

Ucap orang itu dengan suara nya yang lumayan lembut tapi juga terasa sedikit kasar. Aku sedikit bingung melihat orang di depan ku ini. Dia itu namja atau yeoja? Muka nya terlihat seperti yeoja tapi gaya nya benar-benar seperti namja.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat ku lakukan agar dapat membuat nya hidup kembali?" tanya ku dengan wajah yang di penuhi air mata.

"Ada. Jika kau menyadari sesuatu di dalam diri mu yang dapat kau pindahkan."

Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan orang ini. Sesuatu yang dapat ku pindahkan? Tunggu... kalau tidak salahkan separuh diri Siwon ada dalam diriku. Apa mungkin aku harus memindahkan separuh diri nya kembali? Tapi bagaimana cara nya?

Kemudian aku melirik ke arah wajah Siwon dalam pangkuan ku. Otak ku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan ku. Tanpa suruhan dari otak ku, aku meminilasir jarak di antara aku dan Siwon. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajah ku dan Siwon sampai akhir nya...

CUP

Aku mencium bibir nya pelan dan lembut. Lama terdiam sambil terus mencium bibir nya, akhir nya aku mulai memberanikan diri ku untuk sedikit melumat bibir nya kemudian aku membuka bibir nya dan mencoba mengirimkan separuh diri nya kembali. Aku terus saja dalam posisi ini, aku tak merasakan apapun dalam diri ku mengalir menuju tubuh Siwon sampai akhirnya orang yang tadi mengajak ku bicara memegang punggung ku dan... terasa sesuatu mengalir keluar dari tubuh ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku merasakan sensai aneh yang mengalir ini. Sekitar 5 menit aku melakukan ini dan akhirnya orang itu menarik tubuh ku menjauh dari Siwon.

"Hahhhh... hahhhh..."

Aku menarik pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya setelah berhasil menjauh dari Siwon. Aku langsung membuka mata ku dan melihat Siwon yang masih terbujur kaku di lantai. Aku ingin menghampiri nya lagi tapi orang ini menarik tangan ku. Aku langsung menatap orang ini tapi dia malah menggeleng pelan.

"Kita lihat dulu saja."

Aku kembali menatap Siwon yang masih terdiam. Lama aku menunggu sampai akhirnya... dapat ku lihat jari-jari Siwon yang mulai bergerak. Jantung ku berdetak semakin kencang karena menyaksikan nya. Siwon... dia kembali!

Lalu Siwon pun dengan keadaan yang masih lemas mengusahakan tubuh nya agar bisa duduk. Setelah dengan susah payah dia akhirnya bisa duduk dan dengan perlahan membuka mata nya. Aku menatap mata nya yang sekarang akhir nya terbuka. Mata yang selama ini membuat ku terhipnotis akhirnya kembali bersinar.

"Siwon!"

Ucap ku girang ingin menghampiri nya tapi tubuh ku malah di angkat oleh orang ini dan orang ini mengunci segala pergerakan ku.

"Kau kira kau mau kemana?" ucap orang ini sambil terus mengunci pergerakan ku.

"Lepaskan dia Amber."

Ucap Siwon. Aku melirik ke arah nya yang akhirnya sudah berdiri, dia berniat untuk mendekati kami.

"Apakah dia... Cho Kyuhyun yang sering kau bicarakan?" ucap Amber sambil membalikan tubuh ku sehingga berhadapan dengan nya. "Jadi dia yang kau berikan hadiah spesial itu ya? _Mental Shield_."

"A... apa itu?" tanya ku bingung saat Amber kemudian mengambil tangan kanan ku dan memperhatikan nya dengan detail seperti tangan kanan ku ini adalah sebuah karya yang sangat indah.

"_Mental Shield_ adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari keinginan bawah sadarmu untuk melindungi pikiranmu di atas segalanya, dan selama kau berpegang pada keinginan itu, itu membuat perisai yang sangat sulit untuk di tembus" ucap Amber menjelaskan. "Tapi kau pasti tau kan Siwon..." ucap Amber menggantung dan menatap Siwon. "Kalau hal ini tidak boleh di lakukan jadi terpaksa..." Amber pun mendekatkan wajah nya dengan tengkuk ku "dia harus di bunuh".

Ku dengar Siwon menggeram kesal dan berniat untuk menerjang Amber tapi usaha nya sia-sia, saat Siwon sedang melompat ke arah Amber.. orang berjubah hitam yang lain menghalangi Siwon kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuh Siwon kembali ke lantai dan menginjakan kaki nya di atas dada Siwon sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Siwon!" teriak ku saat melihat Siwon yang tidak berdaya.

"Kau harus di bun-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua orang langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara itu ternyata... dia Donghae yang sedang terengah-engah berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Donghae berjalan kecil menuju ke arah ku dan kemudian dia menarik ku kasar dari Amber dan menyuruh ku untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh nya.

"Apa yang Donghae hyung lakukan di sini?" tanya ku bingung setelah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh nya.

"Akan ku jelaskan sesuatu pada Amber jadi tenanglah" ucap Donghae berniat menenangkan ku tapi aku tidak tenang karena melihat Siwon yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena kaki orang berjubah hitam itu masih menahan Siwon. "Bisakah kau melepaskan nya!" ucap Donghae berteriak sambil melihat ke arah orang berjubah hitam itu. Akhirnya orang berjubah hitam itu pun tidak menghalangi Siwon lagi dan Siwon pun kembali berdiri kemudian menghampiri kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon sama seperti ku melihat Donghae yang berada di sini.

"Apa kau ingin dia terbunuh di sini?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik ke arah ku sebentar.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Siwon cepat sambil menggenggam tangan ku.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjelaskan nya pada Amber" ucap Donghae kemudian berjalan mendekati Amber yang masih terdiam menatap ku.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil nya dia sudah jadi kewajiban dari klan Volturi sekarang" ucap Amber saat melihat Donghae yang mendekati nya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan nya?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tertarik terhadap kekebalan nya... karena itu adalah kewajiban kami untuk membuang nya" ucap Amber sambil menatap ku sinis.

"Lebih baik kau melihat ini dulu..." ucap Donghae kemudian memegang pundak Amber.

Amber dan Donghae pun memejamkan mata nya. Ku rasa Donghae menampilak sesuatu kepada Amber yang tidak dapat ku lihat. Mungkin salah satu keistimewaan dari kekuatan vampire Donghae. Lama mereka terpejam sampai akhirnya Donghae pun menarik tangan nya kembali dan membuka mata nya.

"Jadi begitu..." ucap Amber sambil membuka mata nya. "Ternyata dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kalian di masa depan nanti" ucap Amber dan mengalihkan perhatian mata nya pada ku.

Aku pun menatap Amber intens. Berusaha memproses kata yang baru di ucap nya.

"_Ternyata dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kalian di masa depan nanti"_

Di masa depan nanti aku akan menjadi salah satu dari kalian? ... Maksud nya jangan-jangan...

"Tunggu... apakah maksud mu di masa depan nanti aku akan menjadi seorang vampire?" tanya ku dan melepaskan genggaman tangan ku dengan Siwon.

"Kau telah di pilih seseorang" jawab Amber singkat.

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Leeteuk hyung terlintas di benak ku.

"_Kenapa harus kau yang di pilihnya Kyu"_

Ucapan Leeteuk hyung saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Taemin, di saat Siwon menyelamatkan ku dan dimana Siwon memberitahu ku segala nya tentang vampire. Jadi itu yang di maksud Leeteuk hyung... aku yang telah terpilih akan menjadi vampire. Seseorang telah memilih ku apa mungkin... Siwon telah memilih ku?

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku menuju wajah Siwon yang mengeras. Entah kenapa wajah nya jadi mengeras seperti itu. Aku menunduk melihat ke arah tangan nya kemudian menautkan jari-jari kami. Jika Siwon yang memilih ku...

"Aku tidak keberatan" ucap ku sambil memejamkan mata ku. "Jika suatu saat nanti aku jadi vampire... itu tidak masalah asalkan... dia yang mengubah ku" ucap ku kemudian membuka mata ku kembali sambil melihat ke arah Siwon. Ternyata dia sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya tapi aku malah membalas nya dengan senyuman yang hangat dan akhirnya dia juga balas tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama ku rindukan.

"Cih... terserah kalian saja. Aku muak melihat kalian semua para klan Olympic Coven! Cepat pergi dari hadapan ku sebelum aku mengubah keputusan ku untuk melepas anak itu!" ucap Amber sambil membanting kursi yang berada di samping nya. Mata nya pun sudah berubah menjadi berwarna merah seperti nya hubungan kedua klan vampire ini benar-benar tidak baik.

"Lebih baik kita segera keluar Kyu. Kau pasti ingin tau bagaimana keadaan teman mu bukan?" ucap Donghae sambil menuntun kami berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas dan kemudian...

"CHANGMIN!" teriak ku sambil berlari ke arah Changmin yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan banyak sekali lumuran darah di sekitar nya. Aku langsung mendudukan diri ku di samping seseorang yang sedang mengobati Changmin. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya ku sambil mengangkat kepala Changmin ke atas pangkuan ku.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Dia terluka terlalu banyak" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperlihat luka-luka Changmin. Aku sedikit ngilu melihat tubuh Changmin yang tidak terbalut baju lagi dan menampakan bekas luka cakaran yang banyak sekali dan masalah nya... darah nya masih mengalir!

"Apakah kau berhasil?" tanya Changmin susah payah dan dari mulut nya pun banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan dulu banyak bicara bodoh! Kau bisa mati!" ucap ku sambil terisak dan tangis ku pun pecah. Aku terlalu banyak membuat Changmin menderita! Setelah aku menolak cinta nya, sekarang aku juga telah membuat nya sekarat! "Af... hiks... maaf... hiks..." ucap ku terbata-bata sambil memegangi mulut ku yang terus saja terisak.

"Ssss... jangan menangis..." ucap Changmin dan membelai pipi ku lembut. Ku lihat Siwon menghampiri kami kemudian dia pun mendudukan diri nya di samping ku. Dengan lembut Siwon mengangkat kepala Changmin dan kembali menidurkan kepala Changmin di lantai. Aku menatap Siwon bingung.

"Aku akan mengobati nya" ucap Siwon seperti mengerti arti dari tatapan ku.

Kemudian Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di atas dada kiri Changmin yang telanjang tanpa baju. Siwon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya dari kedua tangan Siwon memancar sebuah sinar putih yang sangat terang. Ku lihat perlahan bekas cakaran di sekujur tubuh Changmin mulai menghilang dan lenyap di gantikan dengan kulit nya yang halus seperti kulit seorang bayi. Mungkin salah satu kekuatan vampire Siwon yaitu bisa menghilangkan luka contoh nya dulu luka cakaran Yoona yang hilang setelah Siwon mencium pipi ku.

"Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang" ucap Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Changmin dan memapah Changmin menuju suatu tempat. Aku, Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengekor di belakang.

Ternyata Siwon hanya membaca Changmin ke belakang gedung ini, tempat dimana Siwon memarkirkan mobil nya. Siwon kemudian memasukan Changmin ke bagian belakang kursi. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam, ke samping Changmin. Di ikuti Donghae yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Tunggu... lalu siapa yang akan membawa motor nya Changmin?" tanya ku bingung sambil menyenderkan kepala Changmin di bahu kiri ku.

"Eunhyuk yang akan membawa nya" jawab Donghae sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil Siwon. Di ikuti dengan Siwon yang duduk di samping Donghae.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Eunhyuk yang menjalankan motor Changmin ke jalanan. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan ku pada Changmin yang sedang tertidur pulas di bahu ku. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah polos nya yang sedang tertidur seperti ini walaupun aku merasakan tatapan cemburu dari seseorang. Kalian pasti tau siapa.

"Maaf telah merepotkan mu, Changmin" ucap ku menyesal sambil mencium kening Changmin lembut dan aku makin merasakan hawa cemburu di dalam mobil ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu... hey bangun..."

Ucap seseorang sambil mengguncangkan tubuh ku pelan. Karena merasa terganggu aku pun membuka mata ku. Ternyata aku ketiduran dan sudah malam. Aku langsung melihat Siwon berada di samping ku dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?" ucap ku bingung dan langsung melirik ke luar mobil ternyata kami sudah sampai di rumah ku.

"Lebih baik kau keluar. Donghae akan mengantarkan Changmin pulang" ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan ku pelan agar keluar dari mobil.

Aku menjauhkan tangan Siwon pelan agar aku bisa membuat posisi tidur Changmin lebih enak. Tak ku sangka ternyata Changmin masih tertidur. Setelah menyamankan posisi tidur Changmin, aku langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan menatap Donghae sebentar. Memberikan isyarat kalau dia harus membawa Changmin selamat sampai rumah nya. Donghae pun mengangguk karena mengerti arti dari tatapan ku lalu dia pun menjalankan mobil nya kembali.

"Kyuhyuna!"

Teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah saat aku dan Siwon membuka pintu rumah ku. Ternyata Leeteuk hyung sudah turun membawa sesuatu di tangan nya di ikuti Kangin di belakang nya.

"Kau berhasil Kyu?! Ya ampun aku sungguh tidak percaya kau ada di sini lagi Siwon!" ucap Leeteuk hyung kelewat gembira sambil memberikan Siwon sebuah baju santai berwarna abu-abu kepada Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak percaya" ucap Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil mengambil baju itu dari Leeteuk hyung. Dan ternyata Siwon juga berniat memakai baju nya di sini.

"He..hey! Setidaknya jangan ganti baju di sini!" ucap ku memalingkan wajah ku dari Siwon yang baru saja hampir membuka baju tipis nya. Wajah ku benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau ganti baju di atas Siwon seperti nya sebentar lagi ada yang akan meledak kalau kau ganti baju di sini" ucap Kangin menggoda ku dan dengan cekatan aku langsung mengambil vas bunga yang berada di samping ku. "Hanya bercanda hehehe..." ucap Kangin gelagapan karena hampir saja aku melempar vas bunga itu tepat di wajah nya.

"Ayo hyung ganti baju nya di kamar ku saja..." ucap ku sambil menarik Siwon ke atas.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ya Kyu!" ucap Kangin menggoda lagi dan lagi-lagi hampir saja aku akan menghempaskan vas bunga itu ke wajah nya.

"Hyung ganti nya di kamar mandi saja ya?" tanya Siwon saat kami sudah berada di kamar ku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil membuka jendela kamar ku.

Aku langsung mendudukan diri ku di atas kursi ku setelah berhasil membuka jendela kamar ini. CKLEK. Terdengar pintu kamar mandi ku terbuka dan menampakan sesosok namja yang telah membuat ku gila akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tau hyung... selama kau menghilang aku selalu di sini menunggu sampai kau kembali lagi tapi nyata nya kau terlalu lama datang" ucap ku sambil menaikan kedua kaki ku lalu memeluk nya. "Kau membuat ku gila" lanjut ku.

Lalu aku merasakan tangan kekar yang memeluk ku dari belakang yang membuat jantung ku lagi-lagi mau keluar. Sudah lama seperti nya aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Aku langsung memegang tangan kekar ini erat tak berniat ingin melepas nya karena mungkin saja jika aku lepaskan aku tidak dapat merasakan nya lagi.

"Maaf telah membuat mu menunggu... Miss Cho" ucap Siwon sambil menenggelamkan kepala nya di ceruk leher ku. Rasa nya geli sekaligus hangat. Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. "Apa boleh aku menginap di sini?"

"E...eh tentu saja tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya ku gugup saat nafas hangat nya menerpa tengkuk ku.

"Eum entahlah... hanya saja aku sedang rindu seseorang" ucap Siwon menggoda ku kemudian dia memegang kaki ku dan menggendong ku ala Bridal Style menuju tempat tidur ku.

_**Sitting here trying figure it out**_

_**Just what I should sing to you**_

_**So many things going through my head**_

Dengan lembut dia menidurkan ku di atas ranjang ku, kemudian dia juga ikut berbaring di samping ku. Siwon langsung mengambil selimut dan memakaikan nya sebatas dada kami. Lalu dia memeluk ku kembali dan menenggelamkan wajah nya di tengkuk ku. Lagi-lagi perut ku terasa berisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan.

"Nyanyi kan aku sebuah lagu, Miss Cho."

"La...lagu?" tanya ku gugup. Hey lagipula siapa yang gugup jika kau sedang tidur di kamar mu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai- tapi dia belum menjadi pacar mu- dan lagi sambil memeluk mu.

"Iya, Miss Cho."

"Eu... eum... tapi suara ku jelek" ucap ku sedikit malu.

_**But all I can see is you**_

_**Never been quite good at this**_

_**You know I tried so hard**_

"Tidak apa-apa Miss Cho... menurut ku suara mu adalah suara paling merdu yang pernah ku dengar" ucap Siwon dan makin mempererat pelukan nya.

"Aish kau ini hyung! Kau mau saja ya memeluk seseorang yang bahkan belum mandi! Aku mau mandi dulu!" ucap ku sambil merona dan memaksa Siwon untuk melepaskan pelukan nya. Sebenar nya dia tidak rela untuk melepaskan pelukan nya tapi akhirnya dia lepaskan juga. Dan langsung saja aku berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You fall asleep watching Will and Grace**_

_**And you wake up in my arms**_

_**Don't go**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah segar nya sehabis mandi! Setelah kurasa tubuh ku sudah kering, aku langsung keluar kamar mandi dan melihat kalau Siwon sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur lagi. Kemana ya dia? Tak mau pikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil baju santai berwarna biru dan celana pendek. Lalu setelah memakai nya, aku langsung berjalan ke bawah dan melihat Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Sudah selesai mandi nya?" tanya Siwon saat melihat ku datang menghampiri nya.

"Sudah" jawab ku sambil menempatkan diri ku di samping Siwon. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung datang menghampiri kami sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring cookies dan dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ini cemilan untuk kalian berdua hoammmm... aku mau tidur duluan oke" ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil menguap lebar. "Selamat malam!"

"Malam hyung!" balas ku sambil mengambil salah satu dari banyak nya cookies yang Leeteuk hyung buat.

Tapi dengan cekatan Siwon langsung mengambil cookies itu dari tangan ku dan menempatkan nya di mulut nya. Lalu aneh nya.. tangan nya menunjuk-nunjuk cookies yang ada di gigitan nya itu. Tunggu apa maksud nya? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyuruh ku untuk mengambil nya? Karena tidak mengerti tangan kanan ku langsung terangkat untuk mengambil cookies itu tapi Siwon malah menggelengkan kepala nya.

Tangan Siwon langsung terangkat menuju belakang kepala ku, kemudian dia menarik kepala ku mendekati wajah nya dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi wajah kami benar-benar akan bersentuhan jika tidak dihalangi cookies ini. Ku lihat Siwon memejamkan mata nya. Ku rasa dia menyuruh ku mengambil cookies dari nya dengan bibir ku sendiri. Ini terlalu awkward!

Karena tidak mau awkward moment ini berkepanjangan langsung saja aku memejamkan mata ku dan membuka mulut ku, berniat ingin menggigit cookies yang ada di gigitan Siwon. Ku rasa cookies itu sudah ada di mulut ku jadi aku langsung saja menggigit nya. Setengah cookies masuk ke mulut ku dan mulut Siwon, dan setengah nya lagi berceceran di sofa. Aku benar-benar sangat merona karena saat aku membuka mata ternyata Siwon sedang menyeringai di depan wajah ku.

"Cookies nya enak ya" ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya berniat menggoda ku dan pasti nya itu berhasil membuat wajah ku kembali merona.

"Humphhhh..."

Aku hanya menggeram kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir ku ke depan yang malahan mendapatkan cubitan kasih sayang dari Siwon. Aku langsung mengambil teh hangat itu dan meneguk nya cepat. Siwon juga kembali memfokuskan menonton film di televisi lagi.

"Film apa hyung?" tanya ku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku ke layar kaca televisi.

"Entahlah. Tadi judul nya kalau tidak salah Will And Grace" jawab Siwon sambil mengambil cookies yang lain dan memakan nya.

"Pasti genre romantis" ucap ku malas. Aku sungguh tidak suka film-film yang bergenre romantis itu... memuakkan! Aku lebih suka film bergenre horror dan adventure! Lebih memacu adrenalin.

"Seperti nya" ucap Siwon dan mengambil gelas teh hangat yang lain lalu meminum nya.

Aku mengambil cookies yang lain saat Siwon mengembalikan gelas itu ke meja nya dan... ternyata teh nya sudah habis. Wow... cepat sekali. Mungkin karena dia makhluk eum... berhawa dingin? Ah entahlah aku menyebut nya apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kepala seseorang tertidur di bahu kiri ku membuat ku hampir saja tersedak saat akan memakan cookies ini.

_**I wrap my arms around you,**_

_**I wrap my arms around you,**_

_**And I will run 'till I've found you**_

_**I wrap my arms around you**_

Aku langsung melihat ke samping. Ternyata Siwon sudah jatuh tertidur seperti nya dia kelelahan terlihat dari wajah nya. Aku membetulkan poni nya membuat wajah damai nya saat tidur dapat terlihat dengan sempurna oleh ku. Wajah nya benar-benar dapat membuat hati ku sejuk. Aku jadi memikirkan... kapan saat nya nanti Siwon akan mengubah ku jadi vampire. Apakah besok? Lusa? Atau hari ini? Terserahlah, aku serahkan waktu nya pada dia.

Mata ku pun lama kelamaan mulai terasa berat. Kantuk mulai menguasai ku. Aku kembali menatap ke arah Siwon. Aku mencium pipi nya sekilas lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon agar dia tidak kedinginan tapi mau di bagaimana kan lagi... suhu tubuh nya sangatlah dingin karena dia ini seorang vampire jadi bukan nya menghangatkan aku malah merasa kedinginan. Hahaha... lucu sekali. Aku pun memejamkan mata ku. Semoga besok ada hari indah yang menanti ku.

OoO

"Ssss... jangan berisik Kangin!"

Ku dengar seseorang berteriak-teriak di depan ku saat ini. Karena merasa terganggu aku pun membuka mata ku dan...

JPRET

Ternyata dua vampire yang menyebalkan- sebenar nya hanya satu menurut ku- ternyata baru saja memotretku saat aku... sedang tertidur dengan Siwon.

"Ya...YAH! Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" teriak ku panik dan ternyata aku juga membangunkan Siwon dari tidur nya.

"Eung... ada apa?" tanya Siwon polos masih setengah sadar dari tidur nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hehehe..." ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil terkikik geli bersama dengan Kangin di belakang nya. Mereka lalu menjauhi kami sambil melihat-lihat foto kami yang berada di kamera nya Leeteuk hyung.

"Eh.. TUNG-"

"Sebenar nya ada apa?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang tangan ku dan membuat ku duduk di sofa kembali padahal tadi aku berniat ingin menyusul pasangan vampire itu.

"Mereka baru saja memfoto kita hyung!" ucap ku sambil mendecak kesal dan mempoutkan bibir ku. Ku harap mereka tidak menyebarluaskan foto itu.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula foto mu pasti imut" ucap Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi ku gemas.

"Jangan menggodaku!" ucap ku lantang dan berjalan menuju ke kamar ku. Aku mau ganti baju dan mandi tapi tiba-tiba saja... sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Ide yang menurut ku sangat gila dan benar-benar aneh apalagi untuk seorang namja seperti ku tapi kurasa ide gila ku yang satu ini harus di coba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I try to make a life for us,**_

_**Maybe with this guitar**_

_**The first time I ever sing to you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku sudah mandi dan mengganti baju ku dengan... lihat saja nanti. Aku lalu menuruni tangga ku dengan anggun dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ku lihat di sana, Siwon sedang memainkan sebuah gitar tapi Leeteuk hyung kan tidak punya gitar ah.. mungkin saja punya Kangin.

"Hem... hem..."

Ku dengar Siwon bersenandung. Entah apa yang di nyanyikan nya tapi aku sangat tertarik untuk mendengarkan nya. Aku langsung berjalan mendekati Siwon dan dia pun menyadari keberadaan ku. Dan OH! Ternyata aku mendapatkan ekspresi yang sangat hebat. Siwon langsung membulatkan mata nya dan membuka mulut nya lebar-lebar melihat ku datang dengan mengenakan... gaun berwarna biru muda yang hanya sebatas lutut ku saja. Dengan cepat dia langsung berdiri dari duduk nya dan menghampiri ku kemudian dia menyentuk kedua pipi ku dengan lembut. Mau tau dari mana aku mendapatkan gaun ini? Tidak akan pernah ku beritahu.

_**You never laughed so hard**_

_**You know you look so beautiful**_

_**Standing in your dress**_

"Kau cantik sekali" ucap Siwon sambil memandangi wajah ku lekat.

"Tidak ada namja di dunia ini yang ingin sekali di bilang cantik."

"Tapi kau memang cantik, Miss Cho! Dan selama nya bagi ku kau adalah makhluk tercantik dan terindah yang pernah ku temui" ucap Siwon kembali dan dia makin meminilasir jarak di antara wajah kami.

"Tidak ada ciuman sampai kau menjelaskan kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku!" ucap ku sambil berteriak karena kaget hampir di cium Siwon dan karena marah.

"Kau yang menyuruh ku bukan" jawab nya enteng.

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau menganggap nya serius?" tanya ku sambil membenarkan gaun ku.

"Kau tau Miss Cho jika seorang vampire sudah berjanji dia tidak akan mengingkari nya" jawab nya dengan polos dan aku hanya tertawa garing mendengar nya. "Kau mau memaafkan ku kan?" tanya nya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu asalkan... kau nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu dengan gitar itu" ucap ku sambil menunjuk ke arah gitar yang di simpan Siwon di atas sofa.

Siwon langsung saja berjalan menuju sofa kemudian mengambil gitar nya. Siwon sedikit berdehem pelan dan sedikit bergumam mungkin untuk menyesuaikan suara nya kemudian mengecek gitar nya kembali lalu Siwon akhirnya memainkan gitar nya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang belum pernah ku dengar.

_**I try and show of all my moves**_

_**But you know that I don't dance,**_

_**Don't go**_

Aku larut dalam suara nya yang agak berat namun sangat halus saat bernyanyi seperti itu dan tanpa kusadari ternyata aku mulai menari-nari tidak jelas. Berjalan ke depan lalu mundur kembali, ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu berputar-putar sampai kepala ku terasa pusing. Aku memang tidak pandai menari. Siwon tertawa pelan kemudian menaruh gitar nya tapi masih bernyanyi. Lalu Siwon ikut dalam tarian ku yang hanya berputar-putar saja.

Gaun ku terangkat karena putaran ku yang semakin cepat dan kencang. Karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan lagi akhirnya aku pun menabrak Siwon dan kami berdua pun terduduk di sofa dengan kepala yang sangat pusing bahkan di penglihatan kami dunia serasa berputar-putar. Aku juga merasa sedikit mual. Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit akhirnya pusing kami menghilang. Aku lalu menatap Siwon yang sedang memejamkan mata nya.

_**Sit back we watched our lives**_

_**You know we've had the best time**_

_**I'm so happy just lying here**_

Ternyata Siwon merasakan pandangan mata ku pada nya dan langsung saja dia membuka mata nya kemudian menatap ku. Tatapan cinta yang hangat dan tulus tersaji di depan mata ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku dan mulai mendekatkan wajah ku dengan wajah Siwon yang di respon baik dengan Siwon. Dia juga ikut memejamkan mata nya lalu...

CUP

Akhirnya kami berciuman. Ciuman yang dapat membuat ku mabuk. Tangan Siwon beralih menuju belakang tubuh ku dan memeluk pinggang ramping ku seakan dia tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Ku rasakan bibir ku di hisap nya pelan dan lidah Siwon menjilat bibir bagian bawah ku meminta izin memasuki mulut ku yang dengan senang hati ku ijinkan.

Aku langsung membuka mulut ku dan merasakan lidah nya sudah masuk. Lidah Siwon mengabsen deretan gigi ku lalu beralih ke lidah ku. Lidah ku dengan lidah Siwon saling mengadu dan bertarung dan kalian tau pasti siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan lidah ini.

"Enghhhhh..." desah ku di sela sesi ciuman kami.

Ku rasakan kalau pasokan oksigen ku mulai menipis karena ciuman panas kami ini. Aku mendorong tubuh Siwon pelan yang akhirnya melepas ciuman kami. Aku langsung saja menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya yang dapat ku hirup. Peluh pun mulai mengalir.

"Kau sangat manis" ucap Siwon sambil membenarkan poni ku. "Kau tau hanya dengan berada di samping mu, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia" ucap nya lalu merengkuh ku dalam pelukan hangat nya.

"Aku juga" jawab ku sambil mempererat pelukan kami. Biarkan saja Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin mengambil foto kami lagi aku tidak peduli karena sekarang Siwon sudah ada kembali di samping ku ya... di samping ku.

_**I told you I would be with you**_

_**Told you I would stay with you**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_**And and I'll never let you get away**_

_**I wrap my arms**_

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi... jangan pernah kau berani meninggalkan ku lagi" ucap ku sambil mengelus rambut nya yang sangat lembut di tangan ku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi, Miss Cho. Aku berjanji."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban nya. Kalau Siwon sudah berjanji dia tidak akan pernah mengingkari nya. Itulah yang kadang ku suka dari Siwon dan kadang ku benci. Kadang ku benci karena aku hanya bercanda tapi dia menganggap nya serius. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukan kami demi bisa memandang wajah nya yang sangat kurindukan.

Mata ku dan mata nya langsung saja bertatapan. Mata nya yang sangat indah itu mampu menghipnotis ku dan mata nya benar-benar mirip dengan... MATA CHANGMIN! Ya ampun aku bahkan belum tau bagaimana keadaan Changmin sekarang! Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau malah sebalik nya?

Dengan terburu-buru aku langsung berlari menuju kamar ku yang membuat Siwon bingung. Aku langsung mengganti gaun biru muda ku dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu dan memakai celana jeans. Setelah selesai mengganti baju ku, aku langsung saja berlari kebawah dan dengan cepat mengambil kunci truk ku yang seperti biasa diam manis di atas meja dekat dapur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Siwon menghampiri ku saat aku akan membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku mau melihat keadaan Changmin dulu" ucap ku seraya keluar dari rumah. Sebelum keluar dari rumah dapat kulihat raut wajah cemburu dari nya.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam truk merah ku dan menyalakan nya. Kemudian aku pun mengemudikan nya dengan kecepatan yang paling cepat. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan semua kebaikan Changmin pada ku bukan? Dia terlalu baik eummm... sangat baik! Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang jahat di mata Changmin. Aku... tetap ingin menjadi spesial di mata Changmin. Mungkin ego ku terlalu tinggi tapi aku tak peduli! Changmin tunggu aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu... Shim Changmin" ucap seorang namja dengan nada kesal saat melihat sebuah truk berwarna merah mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata nya. Dia merasa kalau diri nya tidak lagi menempati nomor satu di hati milik Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

* * *

Ahaaaaa readers I'm back with chapter 9! *gangnam style

Mian lagi-lagi update nya lama soal nya saya sudah kelas 9 dan banyak sekali diberi tugas, ulangan dan pr jadi nya jarang buka laptop juga karena faktor males ngetik._.V

Lagu yang di pakai dalam chapter 9 ini adalah **Wrap My Arms** – yang di nyanyikan **Brian McFadden.**

Saya juga mau mengingatkan kalau Kyuhyun di sini itu bukan yeoja tapi dia itu **NAMJA!** Cuman Siwon aja yang seneng manggil dia dengan sebuat Miss jadi nya ke anggep yeoja padahal di sini Kyuhyun itu namja... **N-A-M-J-A!**

Saya kasih bocoran deh buat chap kedepan nya~ Nanti kaya nya Siwon dan Changmin bakal memperebutkan cinta Kyuhyun tapi seperti biasa ada masalah/konfil nya dongse kkkk... kan biar rame iya ga reader? :D

Numpang promosi sebentar._. klo mau nyuruh saya cepet update fic-fic buatan saya mention aja ke twitter saya - Gaem_Mel

Makasih ya buat readers yang sudah mau review cerita ini karena akhirnya cerita ini mendapat 350 lebih review nya! Gomawo ne readers :*

Sekian saja dari saya dan saya tunggu review nya lagi.

Big Love... SparWonKyu =))


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu... Shim Changmin" ucap seorang namja dengan nada kesal saat melihat sebuah truk berwarna merah mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata nya. Dia merasa kalau diri nya tidak lagi menempati nomor satu di hati milik Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE HUNT BEGINS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Author Pov's_

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas maksimal, seorang namja manis terus saja menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat dan bisa saja pedal gas itu akan hancur karena nya belum lagi karena faktor kendaraan nya yang sudah sangat tua. Menurut namja manis itu, truk nya ini keluaran tahun 60an.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat?! Dasar truk tua!" gerutu namja manis itu yang lebih akrab kita sapa Cho Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin karena keberuntungannya truk itu tiba-tiba saja bertambah kecepatan nya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum senang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu memakan waktu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai di salah satu rumah di kota Forks ini. Dengan terburu-buru dia berlari menuju pintu rumah itu dan mengetuk nya dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara wanita tua dari dalam rumah itu. Dengan perlahan pintu rumah itu terbuka dan nampaklah wanita tua itu. "Oh kau yang waktu itu pernah datang kesini kan? Ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya wanita tua itu ramah.

"Aku mencari Changmin, apa dia ada?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengintip sedikit ke dalam rumah namun tak didapatkan nya.

"Oh maaf tapi baru saja dia keluar" jawab wanita tua itu yang dipastikan adalah Ibu nya Changmin.

"Terima Kasih" jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam truk nya. Setelah masuk dia pun memejamkan mata nya. Memikirkan di mana Changmin sekarang. Sampai saat ini belum banyak tempat yang Kyuhyun datangi dia hanya pernah mendatangi bioskop kota- hampir mendatangi-, Mini market kecil, sekolah nya dan pantai... tunggu pantai... kalau tidak salah itu adalah tempat kesukaan Changmin dengan teman-teman nya bermain.

Dengan keyakinan tinggi Kyuhyun kembali menghidupkan mesin truk nya lalu menjalankan nya menuju pantai yang pernah di datangi nya dengan Changmin dan teman-teman nya. Selama perjalan dalam hati Kyuhyun terus saja meminta semoga Changmin ada di sana.

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh Kyuhyun dapat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di atas tebing. Bisa Kyuhyun pastikan kalau itu Changmin. Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan truk nya dengan cepat. Setelah dekat dengan posisi Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari truk nya dan berlari ke arah Changmin.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari mendekati Changmin. Merasa nama nya dipanggil Changmin langsung melihat ke samping yang pasti membuat Kyuhyun merona. Lihat saja penampilan Changmin sekarang tanpa baju dan hanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut.

"Eh Kyu apa yang ka.. mpphhhhh"

Kata-kata Changmin tadi langsung terputus dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang menubruk tubuh Changmin mungkin lebih tepat nya memeluk Changmin.

"Kau bagaimana mungkin..." ucap Kyuhyun takjub sambil memegangi wajah Changmin yang sudah tidak ada bekas luka lagi.

"Hasil pengobatan pacar mu" ucap Changmin sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan nya dari wajah nya.

"Pacar? Tapi Siwon bukan pa-"

"Tapi sudah dipastikan kalau suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan berpacaran" ucap Changmin cepat sehingga memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. "Dengar... mulai sekarang kau dan aku harus mulai menjaga jarak oke?"

"Ta... tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya... eum... aku hanya tidak ingin semakin jauh jatuh kedalam pesona mu" ucap Changmin lirih sambil mengalihkan wajah nya dari tatapan terkejut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu tapi kita mungkin masih bisa sebagai teman akrab bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum nya yang hangat.

"Tidak bahkan teman pun tidak boleh" jawab Changmin dingin dan hampir saja Kyuhyun menitikan air mata nya mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri nya lagi dengan Changmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun langsung saja dikalungkan di leher Changmin dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Changmin karena merasa Changmin tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuannya ini.

CUP

Akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu dan mengalirkan kehangatan pada satu sama lain. Tidak ada lumatan sama sekali hanya saling menempelkan kedua belah bibir. Kedua insan muda tersebut hanya diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap dengan sendu kepada orang yang baru saja diciumnya.

"Ku rasa kita hanya bisa sampai sini saja" ucap Changmin tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan nya sendirian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat tubuh Changmin yang terus menjauh dari nya dan akhirnya hilang. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada laut di bawah sana. Berniat untuk meloncat kembali? Entahlah, dia takut mungkin akan bertemu makhluk aneh di bawah sana. Dia hanya mampu menghela nafas dan kembali lagi menuju truk nya. Ya... inilah akhir dari hubungan persahabatan antara seorang werewolf dan manusia biasa. Tidak banyak yang dapat di perbuat si manusia biasa. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju truk nya sebelum sebuah suara mengantisipasi nya.

"Hey hey Kyu!"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada asal suara itu dan mendapati seseorang yang kata nya muka nya mirip dengan koala sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah nya. Ternyata dia tidak sadar kalau daritadi di pantai ada Zhou Mi. Semoga saja dia tidak melihat diri nya tadi berciuman dengan Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu? Ayo tersenyumlah" ucap Zhou Mi sambil memain-mainkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan balasan tepisan kasar dari Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Zhou Mi tapi aku harus pergi" ucap Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam truk nya.

DUKKKKK

Kyuhyun menutup pintu truk nya dengan kasar yang membuat Zhou Mi terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun segera menjalankan truk nya kembali menuju rumah nya meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih diam bingung. 'Haaaahhhhh...' selama perjalanan pulang tidak henti nya Kyuhyun terus menghela nafas membuat nya terlihat semakin depresi. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan diri nya, seharus nya hati nya terasa sakit saat tau bahwa diri nya dan Changmin tidak akan pernah dekat lagi tapi hati nya terasa biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung saja turun dari truk tidak lupa dengan menutup kasar pintu truk nya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah nya dia sedikit bingung karena tidak mendapati kehadiran seseorang yang dia lihat hanyalah Kangin yang seperti biasa sedang meminum darah segar.

"Apa kau melihat Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kangin tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia sudah pulang ke rumah nya. Kenapa? Kau kangen ya?" ucap Kangin menggoda. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai dan kembali berjalan ke kamar nya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar nya dengan kasar dan menutup nya juga dengan kasar lalu dia pun menidurkan diri nya di atas kasur. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu dan pikiran nya juga sedang kacau balau jadi Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk tidur daripada fungsi otak nya tidak bekerja lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey pemalas! Ayo bangun!" ucap Leeteuk sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi yang bergoncang bukan hanya tubuh Kyuhyun tapi seisi rumah hampir tergoncang mungkin karena kekuatan vampire nya sudah bertambah.

"Eunghhh... ya ya" jawab Kyuhyun malas dan akhirnya Leeteuk pun memberhentikan goncangan nya yang dahsyat dan berjalan turun ke dapur.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka mata nya dan sedikit menguap. Dia sedang tidak mood sekolah hari ini. Akhirnya dengan dipaksakan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri nya setelah selesai dia pun mengambil pakaian seadanya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang sudah di sambut oleh senyuman hangat Leeteuk dan minuman segar Kangin.

"Kalian sudah seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah saja" ucap Kyuhyun malas dan duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Niat nya sih begitu" jawab Kangin bercanda dan hampir saja dihadiahi Leeteuk yaitu kursi yang akan terbang menghantam nya.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun pun hanya mendengar kedua obrolan hangat pasangan vampire di depan nya ini. Secara perlahan pula Kyuhyun memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut nya.

"Aku selesai" ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan nya. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum dia muak mendengar gombalan-gombalan yang menjijikan dari Kangin yang ditunjukan untuk hyung tersayang nya.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju truk nya kemudian menjalankan nya menuju sekolah nya. Lihatlah dia sekarang ini, mengemudi asal-asalan dia benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Dari kejauhan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun dapat melihat sekolah nya kemudian mempercepat laju truk nya.

Kyuhyun pun turun dari truk nya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahan tapi Kyuhyun merasa dari tadi ada seseorang yang terus menatap nya saat dia baru saja sampai. Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepala nya untuk mencari orang yang dari tadi menatap nya dan disanalah dia... bersandar pada mobil nya dan tengah tersenyum pada nya atau mungkin lebih tepat nya menyeringai. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat mu disini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil ikut menyenderkan tubuh nya di samping Siwon.

"Ku kira akan ada yang berubah di sekolah ini ternyata tidak ada" ucap Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan makhluk indah di samping nya. Itu menurut nya.

"Hey..." ucap Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon. Siwon hanya dapat mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang aneh. Senang iya dan bingung pun iya. "Aku ingin bolos hari ini kau mau ikut?" Siwon pun tertawa geli mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun barusan. Ini memang bukan Kyuhyun yang biasa nya.

"Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun yang sangat halus.

"Tidak. Aku serius" jawab Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan jaket nya. Siwon menaikan sebelah alis nya dan kemudian munculah sebuah ide yang menurut nya sangat brilian. Siwon pun membuka kan pintu mobil nya.

"Masuklah" ucap Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam di ikuti dengan Siwon. "Kita akan pergi ke rumah ku" ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai dan menghidupkan mesin mobil nya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dan...

"TUNGGU! Rumah mu?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Siwon tapi seperti biasa vampire tidak merasakan apapun.

"Ya" jawab Siwon singkat dan mengeluarkan handphone nya kemudian mengetikan sebuah nomor lalu mendekatkan nya pada telinga. "Halo.. ayah ibu bisakah kalian siapkan makanan atau apapun karena aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan..." Siwon pun melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kata nya "dengan pacarku" dan dengan kata terakhir itu Siwon pun menyelesaikan panggilan nya.

'Pacar?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam batin sedikit guratan merah pun menghiasi pipi nya. Siwon tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun nya. Pacar... ya niat nya Siwon akan menjadikan Kyuhyun pacar nya tunggu bukan hanya sekedar pacar tapi dia akan menjadikan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya selama nya tapi ada satu masalah... Siwon tidak tau kapan waktu nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang megah dan besar dan terlihat sangat modern. Rumah Siwon sedikit jauh dari kota mungkin agar mereka tidak terlalu terdeteksi atau mungkin karena tidak suka berkomunikasi. Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

"Tunggu" ucap Kyuhyun saat dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh terpancar dari tubuh Siwon saat terkena sinar matahari. Kyuhyun pun kembali terpesona saat melihat Siwon yang seperti bersinar membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. "Kenapa dengan tubuh mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat tubuh Siwon yang terus bersinar.

"Kau belum tau?" tanya Siwon dan mendapatkan gelengan dari yang di tanya. "Seorang vampire jika terkena sinar matahari secara langsung maka dia akan bersinar seperti aku sekarang ini karena itu aku menyukai Forks karena sinar matahari nya yang tidak terlalu terik."

"Begitu" ucap Kyuhyun singkat untuk merespon Siwon. Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan saat mereka sudah di dalam sinar tubuh Siwon pun menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus tidak percaya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Kenapa lagi hem...?" tanya Siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka vampire tinggal di tempat yang seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan interior rumah Siwon atau mungkin lebih tepat di sebut istana.

"Memang nya kenapa? Kau kira kami tinggal di dalam peti?" tanya Siwon kembali bercanda dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju lantai dua rumah nya. Saat berjalanan di tangga, mereka berdua dapat mendengarkan suara berisik di atas. Lalu mereka akhirnya melihat banyak sekali orang yang sedang sibuk di daput, mungkin tidak terlalu banyak.

"Kalian sudah datang ternyata padahal kami belum siap" ucap wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah tua yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah ibu Siwon disamping nya terlihat seorang pria gagah yang tengah memotong sayuran dengan cepat. Tunggu... vampire suka makan sayuran?

"Kau Kyuhyun? Kaulah faktor utama kami menggunakan dapur untuk pertama kali nya" ucap pria itu yang tak lain adalah ayah Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tulus karena dia tidak tau ingin berbicara apa.

"Apa kau mau makan?" tanya ibu Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan dijawab dengan gelengan pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Eung... tadi aku sudah makan. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot."

PRANG

Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah seorang yeoja manis yang baru saja menghancurkan sebuah mangkuk yang telah menjadi pecahan-pecahan di lantai. Mata yeoja itu terlihat sinis saat menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon kemudian menghampiri yeoja itu dan menepuk bahu nya pelan.

"Jiwon, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon kepada yeoja itu yang bernama Jiwon. Mata Jiwon pun bertemu dengan mata Siwon namun Jiwon langsung mengalihkan pandangan mata nya dan berjalan turun ke bawah. Kyuhyun pun menatap Siwon dengan bingung yang dapat di mengerti oleh Siwon. "Apa aku belum memberitahu mu kalau aku punya adik?" tanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Maafkan sikap Jiwon barusan ya dia memang agak sedikit aneh saat bertemu seseorang yang belum di kenalnya" ucap ibu Siwon sambil mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan detail. Kyuhyun hanya bisa resah melihat dirinya yang tengah diperhatikan dari jarak dekat seperti ini. "Jadi kau pacar Siwon ya? Kau sangat manis" ucap ibu Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa senang karena dapat merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya ayah Siwon sambil menghampiri mereka bertiga, tidak lupa dengan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Baseball" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk dari jendela. Kyuhyun langsung terkejut saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Donghae Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun girang saat melihat Donghae masuk ke dalam di ikut dengan Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryewook. "Kenapa kalianbisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini kan juga rumah kami" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka tidak ingin kalau tiba-tiba mereka mengubah keluarga nya menjadi vampire jadi kami menyuruh mereka tinggal dirumah kami" jelas ayah Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung karena kehadiran mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau main?" tawar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit seringaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CTARRRR

Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela mobil dengan sedikit was-was karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat sedangkan mereka ingin main Baseball. Ya sekarang mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan entah kemana untuk bermain Baseball tanpa Jiwon. Entahlah saat mereka mengajak Jiwon, Jiwon terlihat masih panik saat pandangan nya bertemu dengan pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sepertinya cuaca sedang buruk" ucap Kyuhyun karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan cuaca nya.

"Tidak apa-apa justru cuaca seperti ini yang dibutuhkan para vampire agar bisa bersenang-senang saat bermain Baseball nanti" jawab Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Entahlah Siwon ingin sekali terlihat mesra dengan Kyuhyun saat didepan orang tua nya padahal mereka belum memiliki status apa-apa masih sebagai sahabat. Saat ini Siwon, Kyuhyun semobil dengan ayah dan ibu Siwon dengan ayah Siwon yang mengemudikan mobil sedangkan di mobil belakang ada Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah lahan yang sangat besar di kelilingi dengan banyak sekali pohon yang daun nya mulai berjatuhan. CTARRRR. Lagi-lagi bunyi petir yang keras terdengar membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Siwon. Siwon hanya dapat senyum-senyum tidak jelas karena melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sangat manis ini.

"Baiklah kita bagi kelompok! Aku, Donghae, Ayah dan Ryeowook akan setim lalu sisa nya setim ya hehehe" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak bisa bermain Baseball" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi nya.

"Hemmm... kalau begitu kau jadi wasit nya saja oke?" tawar Eunhyuk dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Mereka semua lalu berjalan menuju posisi nya masing-masing. Tim Siwon yang akan memulai pukulan nya dan tim Eunhyuk yang berjaga. Ibu Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berdiri disamping nya untuk melihat apakah tim nya atau mungkin tim Eunhyuk akan mencetak skor.

"Siap?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola.

"Walaupun kami hanya bertiga tapi kami pasti akan menang" ucap Siwon lalu bersiap-siap untuk menerima lemparan bola dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun melempar bola nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia namun Siwon berhasil memukul nya dan mulai berlari. Siwon berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan kecepatan penuh tidak kalah dengan Donghae yang mengejar bola hasil pukulan Siwon yang melambung cukup jauh. Tapi saat Donghae berhasil mengambil bola nya ternyata Siwon sudah berhasil kembali ke base kembali.

"Masuk!" ucap Kyuhyun dan menatap Siwon dengan kagum. Kyuhyun pun mengeratkan jaket nya karena angin yang semakin bertiup kencang membuat nya kedinginan.

Sekarang giliran Yesung yang akan memukul. Ryeowook pun mulai ancang-ancang dan melemparkan nya yang berhasil di pukul oleh Yesung. Yesung pun kemudian berlari secepat mungkin untuk kembali ke base tapi ternyata Eunhyuk sangat gesit dengan cekatan Eunhyuk meloncat ke sebuah pohon lalu melayang di udara dan berhasil menangkap bola pukulan Yesung.

"_My monkey_" ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai.

Pergantian tempat, waktu nya tim Siwon untuk menjaga. Giliran ibu Siwon yang akan melemparkan bola dan Donghae yang akan memukul nya. Ibu Siwon pun melempar bola nya yang tidak kalah kecepatan nya dengan lemparan bola Ryeowook namun masih dapat di pukul oleh Donghae. Bola Donghae pun melambung tinggi yang kemudian di kejar oleh Yesung dan Siwon namun ternyata mereka berdua akan menangkap bola itu di saat yang bersamaan yang malah membuat mereka menabrak tubuh satu sama lain dan terjatuh. Donghae pun berhasil masuk kembali ke base.

"Masuk!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon dan Yesung masih tertawa saat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang menghampiri mereka.

"Permainan usai" ucap ayah Siwon dan sedikit melangkah mundur. Siwon dan Yesung kembali mendekat pada yang lain lalu Siwon pun mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Pakai penutup kepala jaket mu" ucap Siwon dengan cepat memakaikan penutup kepala jaket Kyuhyun dan mengancingkan jaket Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena seperti nya para vampire di depa nya terlihat begitu resah. Lalu keluarlah 3 orang dari dalam hutan itu yang salah satu nya dapat Kyuhyun kenali. Taemin. Kyuhyun ingat saat dimana Taemin hampir saja membunuh nya jika Siwon tidak menyelamatkan nya.

"Wah wah wah... apakah kami terlambat?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan tampak memperlihatkan wajah yang di buat kecewa.

"Maaf Kai tapi permainan hari ini sudah selesai" jawab Ayah Siwon dengan bijaksana. Entah kenapa kawanan vampire ini seperti membuat sebuah tameng untuk melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai lagi permainan ini. Hanya satu ronde" ucap Kai sambil melihat ke arah teman wanita nya yang sangat cantik dan berambut panjang dan entah kenapa seperti nya Taemin tidak merasakan adanya kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana.

"Hanya satu ronde" ucap ayah Siwon dan mulai merasa ketegangan sedikit menghilang. Kai, Taemin dan wanita itu membalikkan badan untuk ikut bermain tapi tiba-tiba...

WUSHHHHHH

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah angin kencang menerpa mereka yang membuat penutup kepala jaket Kyuhyun terjatuh lalu Kai, Taemin dan wanita itu kembali membalikkan badan nya bersiap untuk menyergap sesuatu namun segera di halangi oleh para vampire yang lain.

"Kalian membawa makanan buat kami ternyata" ucap Taemin dan menatap lapar ke arah Kyuhyun. Ibu Siwon langsung menghadang Taemin yang ingin menyergap Kyuhyun. Ayah Siwon berjalan mundur kebelakang dan berbisik di telinga Siwon.

"Bawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sini. Biar kami yang mengatasi nya" bisik ayah Siwon. Siwon pun mengangguk dan langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersama nya.

Dengan langkah cepat Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan para kawanan vampire itu. Kyuhyun sempat melirik ke belakang namun di saat yang salah. Kyuhyun melihat ibu Siwon yang di terjang Taemin lalu setelah itu di tidak dapat melihat apa-apa karena sudah di tutupi oleh pohon.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kyuhyun panik sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Siwon yang sama-sama terlihat panik.

"Cih... para Volturi itu benar-benar menyebalkan" ucap Siwon masih sambil fokus dalam mengemudi. "Kalau Kai dan Sulli aku tidak mempermasalahkan nya namun Taemin... dia benar-benar keras kepala" ucap Siwon dengan sedikit emosi.

"Taemin itu... kenapa dengan nya?" ucap Kyuhyun malah menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan ingin ditanyakan nya tadi.

"Taemin itu jika dia sudah memiliki target tapi ternyata target nya tidak dapat dimiliki nya dia akan mengejar target nya walaupun itu harus sampai ke ujung dunia" ucap Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat panik. "Kau tenang saja karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu terluka."

"Tapi mereka pasti akan mengejarku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambut nya.

"Karena itu... kau harus pergi dari kota ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong! Lama tak berjumpa readers! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 10~

Maaf ya kalau kelamaaan apa masih ada yang ingat cerita ini? Atau lupa karena saya update nya kelamaan-_- sorry ya soal nya author banyak sekali ulangan, TO dan tugas jadi sedikit susah untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan yang lain.

**Author boleh nanya dong atau mugkin minta saran... Lebih rame pakai Kyuhyun Pov atau Author Pov? **

Mian ya kalau chap ini pendek dan GJ soal ny udah banyak yang minta update jadi ya saya update apa ada nya._.

Udah ah segitu aja cuap nya... di tunggu **REVIEW NYA! DAN TUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA!  
**Big Love SparWonKyu!


	11. Chapter 11

"Tapi mereka pasti akan mengejarku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambut nya.

"Karena itu... kau harus pergi dari kota ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan. Pergi dari kota ini? Tidak, dia tidak ingin melakukan nya karena dia sudah terlanjur... cinta pada kota Forks. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa dirinya lama-kelamaan menyukai kota Forks dan menjadi cinta.

"Tunggu dulu... pergi dari kota ini? Sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup karena dia tidak mau pergi sendirian. Dia terlalu takut pergi sendirian.

"Tentu tidak, kami semua akan menjaga mu. Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu terluka" ucap Siwon tegas sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tubuh nya mulai menggigil.

"Euh... baiklah tapi truk ku masih ada di sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun ragu sambil memeluk tubuh nya sendiri.

"Baiklah."

Lalu dengan cepat Siwon menginjak pedal gas mobil dan menambah kecepatan mobil nya. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan mata nya mungkin karena jantung nya yang terus berdegup kencang. Selalu dia... selalu dia yang di incar oleh para vampire. Bukan orang lain.

"Hiks..."

Siwon terkejut setengah mati saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menangis di samping nya. Perlahan Siwon menepikan mobil nya karena merasa terganggu saat mengemudi kemudian dia tatap Kyuhyun yang terus saja terisak.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Siwon lembut kemudian memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya. Tangan Siwon pun mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Hiks... ke... kenapa selalu aku yang di incar?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian mendongak menatap wajah Siwon yang selalu dapat membuat Kyuhyun gila. "Kenapa selalu aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon pun hanya diam mematung, tidak tau apa yang harus dijawab nya. Perlahan Siwon kemudian menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang terus saja terjatuh lalu dia mulai mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Kyuhyun.

CUP

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan karena Siwon hanya ingin memberi ciuman penenang kepada Kyuhyun dan seperti nya berhasil karena Kyuhyun mulai berhenti terisak. Siwon pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Mata vampire bertemu mata manusia.

"Dengar, kau jangan panik karena aku selalu ada disini... menjaga mu" ucap Siwon lalu membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut ditangan Siwon. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepala nya karena sudah merasa sedikit tenang.

Siwon pun tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lalu kembali fokus menjalankan mobil nya. Kyuhyun pun kembali tersenyum dengan sedikit guratan merah karena perkataan Siwon barusan mampu membuat Kyuhyun melayang jauh ke atas. Maksudnya perasaan nya.

Siwon kembali fokus mengemudikan mobil nya dan mulai terlihat bangunan sekolah yang sudah lama berdiri. Siwon kemudian memarkirkan mobil nya tepat di samping truk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan menghampiri truk nya dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat. Siwon hanya dapat tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang imut dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau masih di sini! Ku kira kau sudah di curi" ucap Kyuhyun polos sambil memeluk truk nya yang sangat dingin itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau mencuri truk seperti itu" ucap Siwon jahil sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi tendangan di tulang kering Siwon yang tentu tak terasa apapun bagi Siwon.

"Hemph..." Kyuhyun pun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal yang membuat nya terlihat semakin imut di wajah Siwon.

"Kyu, kau harus pulang dan berpamitan pada Leeteuk hyung. Oh.. dan jangan lupa bawa beberapa pakaian" ucap Siwon.

"Tapi... aku harus bilang apa pada Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia sedang di incar vampire jadi dia harus pergi dari kota Forks.

"Entahlah" Siwon kemudian membukakan pintu truk Kyuhyun dan kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam nya. "Yang pasti kau harus cepat keluar dari rumah itu" sambung Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghidupkan mesin truk nya.

"Aku akan menyusul mu setelah kau keluar dari rumah itu oke..." Siwon kemudian menjauh dari truk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menatap Siwon dan akhirnya Siwon pun mengangguk kepada Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun pun mulai menjalankan truk nya kembali ke rumah.

Kepala Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba kembali terasa sakit mungkin karena terlalu banyak masalah yang menimpannya kali ini tapi Kyuhyun percaya... suatu hari nanti... semua ini akan berakhir dengan kebahagian. Kyuhyun berharap seperti itu.

Lalu truk nya kembali melaju dengan cepat karena jalanan yang sepi bahkan tidak terlihat kendaraan yang lain di jalan ini. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun pun dapat melihat rumah nya yang terang karena di terangi lampu. Perlahan Kyuhyun memberhentikan truk nya kemudian berjalan masuk menuju rumah nya.

"Kyunnie! Kau sudah pulang!"

DEG

Sapaan ramah itu... sapaan itu yang sedang tidak ingin Kyuhyun dengar karena dia akan segera meninggalkannya... entah sampai kapan. Merasa di acuhkan Leeteuk mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah nya.

"Hey... Kyunnie..." ucap Leeteuk sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat sendu sekarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan wajah nya dan berjalan ke atas menuju kamar nya. Leeteuk pun hanya dapat menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang telah masuk ke kamar nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh..."

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat kesal sambil berjalan mondar mandir dikamar nya. Sudah satu jam dia tidak keluar kamar nya karena masih sibuk memikirkan kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada Leeteuk. Mungkin saja Taemin sedang dalam perjalanan nya menuju ke sini dan ia tidak ingin kalau Leeteuk ikut bertempur melawan Taemin hanya untuk melindungi nya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kata terlintas di otak nya. Dengan mantap Kyuhyun mengambil tas nya yang sudah di isi oleh pakaian nya sebelum nya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan sudah memegang kenop pintu rumah nya sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya suara itu lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun makin tidak mau pergi dari kota ini.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha dingin bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kalau Leeteuk sedikit tersentak.

"Tentu saja ini urusan ku karena aku keluarga mu. Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha sedikit tegas.

"Meninggalkan kota ini. Memang nya kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Leeteuk membulatkan mata nya.

"A..apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk karena masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku muak dengan kota ini. Pemandangan nya, para makhluk aneh nya seperti werewolf dan vampire... dan vampire yang paling membuat ku muak adalah kau! Jadi jangan halangi aku untuk pergi dari kota ini bukankah tanpa aku dirumah ini kau bisa lebih puas dengan Kangin."

"Cukup..."

"Kau bisa lebih berlovey dovey ria dengan vampire tercinta mu itu dan-"

"CUKUP!"

PRANGGG

Vas bunga itu pun sukses retak karena teriakan Leeteuk barusan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan sendu ke arah vas bunga yang baru saja pecah itu dan Kyuhyun pun bisa mendengar isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulur Leeteuk. Apa dia tadi terlalu berlebihan?

"Jika itu mau mu... baiklah! Pergi!" ucap Leeteuk menahan emosi dan tubuh nya mulai sedikit bergetar.

"Cih... persetan dengan vampire" ucap Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapan nya yang dingin dan menusuk hati Leeteuk. Kemudian dia keluar dari rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam truk nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menghidupkan mesin truk nya dan menginjak gas dengan kasar.

Nafas Kyuhyun terus saja tersengal-sengal. Dia menyesal... sangat menyesal karena telah melontarkan perkataan yang mampu membuat pertahanan hyung tersayang nya retak. Dia telah menyakiti hati Leeteuk

DUKKKK

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja kehilangan kendali truk nya saat Siwon meloncat ke samping truk nya.

"Minggirlah biar aku yang mengemudi" ucap Siwon membuka pintu truk nya kemudian menggeser Kyuhyun agar mampu memegang stir truk itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian memijat kening nya yang sedikit pusing itu dan tanpa aba-aba satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari kedua kelopak mata nya. Dan satu tetes lagi jatuh... dan lagi... dan lagi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menahan tangis nya agar tidak didengar oleh Siwon namun itu percuma karena Siwon sudah memandangi Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"Aku menyakiti nya hyung... hiks... aku menyakiti perasaan Leeteuk hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tersendat-sendat. Siwon kemudian melingkarkan tangan kanan nya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan mengusap-usap nya pelan.

"Sssshhhh... tidak apa-apa mungkin itu memang cara yang terbaik" ucap Siwon sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

DUKKKK

"Apa itu?" ucap Kyuhyun reflek saat merasakan kalau dinding truk atas nya seperti baru dijadikan tempat mendarat sesuatu.

"Tenang itu hanya Yesung dia yang menjaga di atas dan di belakang ada ayah, ibu dan yang lain nya. Kami semua akan menjaga mu" ucap Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tadi panik.

"Lalu sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kita akan ke rumah ku dulu untuk menyusun rencana" ucap Siwon dan mempercepat laju truk Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang semua nya tengah berada di garasi mobil kediaman tuan Choi. Semua nya terdiam memikirkan bagaimana cara nya mengecoh Taemin dan kawan-kawannya agar tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sedari tadi hanya memegang erat jaket nya karena merasa terlalu gugup. Siwon terus saja menatap Kyuhyun yang terus mengeratkan jaket nya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide brilian muncul di otak nya.

"Itu dia!" ucap Siwon semangat karena berhasil menemukan sebuah rencana.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae bingung melihat wajah Siwon yang mulai bersinar-sinar.

"Kyu apa kau membawa pakaian yang lain?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan mengacuhkan Donghae.

"Tentu seperti kata mu tadi" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan tas nya ke arah Siwon. Kemudian Siwon pun mengambil beberapa pakaian dan memberikan nya pada Yesung, Jiwon dan ayah nya.

"Kita akan berpencar untuk menyebarluaskan bau Kyuhyun agar Taemin dapat terkecoh" ucap Siwon lalu memakai jaket Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Yesung, Jiwon dan ayah nya namun terlihat wajah Jiwon yang seperti tidak rela membantu. "Lalu ibu dan Ryeowook kau tinggal saja di Forks mungkin saja Kai dan Sulli akan mengincar Leeteuk" sambung Siwon dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" bentak Kyuhyun karena tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada hyung kesayangan nya itu.

"Maaf" ucap Siwon dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun untuk meminilasir rasa tegang dan panik Kyuhyun. "Lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk kalian bertugas untuk menjaga Kyuhyun nanti di Phoenix" sambung Siwon dengan tampang kepemimpinan nya. "Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab semua nya secara bersamaan dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum lemah melihat diri nya yang begitu lemah sampai harus di lindungi seperti ini. Siwon kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas... kami ada disini menjaga mu" ucap Siwon lembut dan terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat indah dimata nya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Jiwon membuat aksi romantis itu harus berhenti. Ya mungkin masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun yang ternyata seorang manusia.

"Jaga dirimu" ucap Siwon kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut kemudian berlari mengejar Yesung, Jiwon dan ayah nya yang sudah berlari duluan. Kyuhyun pun memegangi kening nya yang masih terasa hangat bekas ciuman Siwon.

"Ayo kita pergi Kyu" ucap Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sebentar memejamkan mata nya dan kemudian sinar mata nya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Kita pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUGHHHHH

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membantu ku?" tanya Taemin sambil berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh pelan dan tidak membalas tinjuan Taemin.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali... kita harus hentikan memburu orang" ucap Kai dan hanya di tatap oleh penuh amarah oleh Taemin.

"Sekali ini saja Kai.. bagaimana hem?" tanya Taemin sambil terus memandang lekat pada Kai.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

BUGHHHHH

Satu tinjuan di pipi kembali di dapat kan oleh Kai walaupun tidak terasa sakit sama sekali karena dia adalah seorang vampire.

"Sulli... apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Taemin pada Sulli yang dari tadi hanya diam mematung melihat pertengkaran mereka. Dan sekarang pun Sulli masih tetap diam menatap Taemin. "Cih... baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri" ucap Taemin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sulli. "Tunggu aku manis..." ucap Taemin sambil memikirkan darah lezat yang akan segera di dapat nya dan dengan cepat dia mengendus bau Kyuhyun lalu berlari mengejar bau itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada di kota Phoenix. Kota yang tidak kalah keindahannya dengan kota Forks. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan pemandangan diluar nya mulai dari bangunan-bangunan disana dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang namun entah kenapa pikirannya selalu pergi ke Leeteuk. Dia masih merasa menyesal.

"Kita akan menginap disini" ucap Donghae sambil menurunkan kaca jendela mobil nya agar bisa melihat hotel itu dengan lebih jelas. Kyuhyun kemudian mengikuti apa yang Donghae lakukan dan dapat melihat tulisan besar PHOENIX HOTEL. Menurut Kyuhyun mereka seharusnya tidak perlu memampang nama hotel sebesar itu.

Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobil itu sambil membawa tas nya kemudian mengikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang berada di resepsionis.

"Kami pesan satu kamar" ucap Eunhyuk dan kemudian sang resepsionis pun memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Eunhyuk yang berangka 407.

"Ayo kita beristirahat" ucap Donghae dan mengapit tangan Eunhyuk manja.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar itu berbarengan lalu mereka berhenti di depan pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Sekitar 2 menit mereka tunggu dan akhirnya lift itu pun terbuka.

TING

Kemudian mereka pun masuk dan lift pun kembali tertutup. Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus menundukan kepala nya. Dia terus memikirkan Siwon, Jiwon, Yesung dan ayah nya Siwon. Apakah mereka berhasil membodohi Taemin atau tidak? Dan yang paling dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun tetaplah Leeteuk hyung nya. TING. Pintu lift pun kembali terbuka dan mereka keluar dari sana. Mereka kembali menelusuri hotel dan sampailah didepan pintu berangka 407. Eunhyuk memasukan kunci kamar hotel itu.

CKREK

Dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang mewah. Kyuhyun sempat tercengang karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah masuk ke tempat yang mewah seperti karena Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang sedang bukan yang serba wah. Donghae hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tercengang itu lucu sekali. Eunhyuk pun membantu Kyuhyun membawa tas nya yang lumayan berat ke atas kasur. Donghae segera duduk di atas sofa karena sudah merasa lelah lalu diikuti Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping nya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati jendela dan membuka gorden nya dapat terlihat olehnya kota Phoenix. Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kota ini tidak banyak berubah ya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eh... kau pernah ke kota ini sebelumnya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang merasa bingung.

"Ya dulu aku, keluargaku dan Leeteuk hyung pernah tinggal disini sebentar tapi itu tidak lama karena urusan keluarga ku jadi kami hanya tinggal di kota Phoenix selama dua minggu saja" jelas Kyuhyun kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak terlihat bingung lagi. "Dan bagaimana dengan mereka... apa... mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dan ekspresi wajah nya langsung berubah menjadi murung.

"Tenang saja sampai sekarang mereka baik-baik saja" jawab Donghae. 'Kuharap Taemin tidak menyadari apapun' ucap Donghae dalam batin dengan sedikit was-was.

'...Wonie...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

SRAK SRAK SRAK

Terdengar bunyi semak-semak yang terkena angin kencang karena lari beberapa vampire ini. Kemudian mereka berhenti di sebelah pohon besar dan melihat kesamping untuk melihat situasi.

"Lakukan Jiwon" ucap Siwon setelah melihat situasi yang seperti nya aman.

Jiwon mengagguk mendengar perintah kakak nya kemudian menggosokan jaket nya mungkin lebih tepatnya jaket Kyuhyun kepada pohon besar ini. Setelah dirasa nya bau Kyuhyun sudah cukup menempel di pohon itu mereka semua kembali melanjutkan berlari menuju tempat yang lebih jauh.

Lalu enam menit setelah kepergian kawanan vampire itu terlihat seorang vampire yang berlari cukup kencang karena rasa haus nya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Taemin pun berhenti tepat disamping pohon besar itu dan menghirup bau Kyuhyun yang telah di ada disana. Mata Taemin pun berubah menjadi merah pekat karena aroma darah yang dapat sedikit tercium oleh nya.

"Kau milikku" ucap Taemin sambil memegang pohon itu dengan kuat.

KRAKKK

Pohon itu pun tumbang dan Taemin kembali berlari mengejar bau Kyuhyun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks...hiks... Kyu..."

Di salah satu rumah di kota Forks ini nampaklah seorang namja yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu diatas sofa sambil merobek-robek kecil tisu yang ada di tangan nya. Dia bukanlah namja biasa melainkan dia adalah seorang vampire. Bukankah seorang vampire harus kuat dalam menjalani semua nya? Kalian harus membuat pengecualian... vampire bukanlah makhluk yang sempurna mereka masih punya hati dan diperbolehkan untuk menangis.

"Anda tidak perlu menangis Leeteuk-ssi karena saya percaya keluarga saya dapat menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Siwon. Sedari tadi ibu Siwon sudah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun bersama dengan Ryeowook untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik disekitar rumah itu mungkin saja Kai dan Sulli akan datang tapi tidak terlihat apapun yang mereka perhatikan daritadi hanyalah Leeteuk yang terus menangis dan Kangin yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana. Ibu Siwon pun merasa iba kepada Leeteuk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam, pertama nya Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya bisa cengo melihat siapa orang asing yang datang namun setelah ibu Siwon memperkenalkan diri Leeteuk kembali menangis. Ryeowook kemudian menjelaskan kenapa Kyuhyun harus pergi dari kota ini. "_Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang yang sejujurnya saja padaku?"_ tanya Leeteuk sambil meredam emosinya. _"Karena Kyuhyun... dia tidak ingin melibatkan anda dalam hal semacam ini karena itu dia berkata bohong kepada anda"_ jawab Ryeowook dan malah membuat Leeteuk semakin menangis seperti sekarang.

"Sudahlah Teukie, aku percaya mereka bisa menjaga Kyuhyun" ucap Kangin berusaha membuat tangisan Leeteuk mereda sambil mengelus-elus pundak Leeteuk yang terus bergetar.

"A...hiks... aku percaya" ucap Leeteuk sambil menghapus air mata nya yang terus mengalir dan ditambah tubuh nya yang semakin memucat.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis karena mereka semua sedang berusaha untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga dan walaupun kau tidak bisa membantu menjaga Kyuhyun kau harus tetap terlihat tegar tanpa harus dilihat Kyuhyun. Mengerti?" jelas Kangin dan mengangkat dagu Leeteuk sehingga mereka bertatapan. Dua mata vampire yang saling beradu memancarkan suatu keindahan yang tidak bisa diutarakan. Leeteuk menatap kedua bola mata Kangin dengan tidak percaya... Kangin yang biasa nya terlihat bodoh dan suka menggoda didepan nya sekarang berubah menjadi Kangin yang sangat bijak. Leeteuk kemudian tersenyum dan air mata nya berhasil di berhentikan olehnya.

"Kau benar aku harus tegar" ucap Leeteuk dan wajah nya pun kembali terlihat berbinar bukan karena ditimpa oleh cahaya itu hanya karena perasaannya yang kembali membaik. Ibu Siwon dan Ryeowook pun bertatapan dengan saling tersenyum untuk satu sama lain tanpa menyadari adanya gerak-gerik aneh diluar rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taemin terus berlari mengejar bau Kyuhyun dan dapat terus menciumnya namun dia akhirnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari bau itu.

SRAKKKK

Taemin pun berhenti dan dengan seksama mencium bau itu... Mata nya membulat sempurna dan berwarna merah terang saat dia mengetahui kalau yang selama ini dikejar nya bukanlah bau mangasanya... bukanlah bau Kyuhyun.

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!" erang Taemin karena sudah berhasil dikelabui. Taemin mengambil pohon besar yang ada disamping nya kemudian melemparkannya jauh ke arah lain sebagai bentuk kekesalan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Dengan cepat Taemin mengendus bau Kyuhyun yang asli dan... BINGGO! Dia akhirnya menemukan bau asli nya. Kemudian Taemin berlari memutar haluan dan berlari dengan secepat kilat karena rasa haus yang sudah tidak dapat tampung nya.

Sementara itu sekelompok kawanan Vampire terus saja berlari sejauh mungkin menuju suatu tempat yang mereka tidak tau apa namanya tanpa merasa bahwa jebakan mereka sudah terbongkar. Namun syukurlah diantara kawanan vampire terdapat satu vampire yang masih peka bahkan sangat peka.

"Berhenti!" teriak Jiwon dan membuat seluruh nya berhenti berlari saat itu juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung bingung karena perintah Jiwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah ketahuan... Taemin sudah menyadari nya" ucap Jiwon dan mampu membuat seluruh kawanan itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Rencana yang sudah disusun dengan rapi sekarang sudah hancur berantakan. Siwon menggertakan gigi nya kemudian melihat kesekeliling dan melihat sebuah pohon besar. Siwon mendekati pohon itu kemudian...

BRAKKKK

Siwon memukul pohon itu dengan keras sampai-sampai pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Sial..." gerutu nya sambil menatap kesal ke arah pohon yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil handphone nya dan mengetikan sesuatu yang tertuju kepada Donghae kemudian memasukkan kembali handphone nya kedalam saku setelah urusan nya selesai. "Kita harus segera ke tempat Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon dan mengubah sorot mata nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tampak sedang menikmati makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka. Banyak sekali yang mereka pesan namun sepertinya tidak akan habis jika hanya mereka bertiga yang memakannya. Eunhyuk terus saja memberikan lelucon agar suasana hati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat murung agar menjadi senang namun Kyuhyun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda malahan yang terus tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah Donghae bukanlah Kyuhyun.

DRRRRTTTTTT

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasakan handphone di saku celana nya bergetar dengan malas Donghae mengambilnya dan melihat siapa pengirimnya dengan menaikan sebelas alisnya. Lalu Donghae membuka pesan itu dan terkejut setengah mati. Donghae menjatuhkan handphone nya dan untunglah segera ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membaca isi pesan itu dan tidak kalah terkejut dengan Donghae.

"AKHHHHH!" tiba-tiba saja Donghae mengerang dan menutup matanya sangat erat.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil menghampiri Donghae namun segera berhenti karena dihalangi Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun terus melihat Donghae yang memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat dan raut wajahnya pun aneh. Lalu Donghae pun membuka matanya dan menatap dengan terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya kan?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Jika iya, apa kau tau suatu tempat yang sudah tua di kota ini yang banyak menyimpan alat musik?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Te..tentu aku tau. Mungkin itu studio musik Phoenix yang sudah lama tua karena hanya ada satu studio itu di kota ini dan itu merupakan tempat Ahra Noona ku dulu belajar biola" jelas Kyuhyun kepada Donghae dengan sedikit takut.

"Ahra?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum saat ditanyakan seperti itu.

"Dia kakak perempuan ku. Dia sedang ada pekerjaan di Paris karena itu dia menitipkan ku pada Leeteuk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Memangnya kenapa Donghae hyung menanyakan studio itu?"

"Tidak. Kyu kau harus mengemasi pakaian mu lagi... kita akan segera pergi dari kota" jelas Donghae dan beranjak berdiri.

"Apa... Siwon hyung sudah ketahuan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit was-was dan sedikit peluh mengalir dari dahinya.

"Tidak hanya saja kata Siwon kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang lebih jauh lagi" ucap Donghae bohong kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk pergi keluar kamar. "Kami akan pergi ke administrasi sebentar, kau kemasi saja barang-barangmu lagi Kyu..." ucap Donghae dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu bersama Eunhyuk.

Bukan nama nya Kyuhyun kalau dia tidak merasa curiga. Harus pergi mencari tempat persembunyian yang lebih jauh? Sedangkan mereka tadi seperti hampir mau mati saat melihat sesuatu dari handphone Donghae. 'Pasti ada sesuatu...' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba saja handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun melihat layar handphone nya dan nomor yang tak dikenal menelponnya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun pun menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Hallo..."

"Ah ternyata benar ini Kyuhyun manis ku" ucap suara dari seberang dan Kyuhyun seperti mengenal suara yang satu ini. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Ta...Taemin?" tanya nya dengan canggung.

"Wah... kau mengingatku ternyata. Dimana kau sekarang bersembunyi manis?" tanya Taemin dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Ck...ck...ck... Kau yakin bukan urusanku manis? Baiklah... apakah kau mau aku menyakiti suara yang satu ini..." ucap Taemin dan kemudian jeda lama. Kyuhyun sedikit menunggu lama dia takut jika Leeteuk berhasil ditangkap oleh Taemin namun suara disana malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun melemas. Bukan Leeteuk tapi...

"Kyu... Kyunie... dimana kau?!" ucap seseorang diseberang sana dengan suara yang parau dan mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya bahkan mulutnya pun sampai mengangga ditambah lagi satu bening air mata yang berhasil jatuh dari mata nya.

"A... Ahra Noona?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaaaaa ga nyangka kalau bisa sampai chap 11 seperti ini :O dan terima kasih untuk para readers yang mau dengan ikhlasnya berbagi review nya saya cinta kalian~

Hehehe... curhat dikit boleh ya :p Saya habis dari nonton Breaking Dawn Part 2 dan sumpahnyaaaaaa... itu film rame banget! Tapi saya nontonnya bukan liat Edward sama Bella melainkan liatnya itu adalah Siwon sama Kyuhyun._. HAHA! Setelah nonton itu tiba-tiba *cringgg~* ide pun muncul dan kembali mengetik lanjutan chap yang lalu. Kepala saya udah butek gara-gara pelajaran karena itu kayanya inspirasi buat FF jadi menurun-_-

**AND ATTENTION FOR READERS! Saya rasa sih chapter 12 adalah chapter penutup dari cerita ini~ *kayanya kalau idenya ga mengalir terus._.**

Dan update nya kayanya sedikit lama lagi karena saya mau ada Study Tour ke Jogja! Readers disini ada yg dari jogja ga ehe?=D Mue... cukup sekian aja deh cuapnya pokoknya! **KEEP REVIEW AND WAIT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

SparWonKyu undur diri *tring~


	12. Chapter 12

"Ck...ck...ck... Kau yakin bukan urusanku manis? Baiklah... apakah kau mau aku menyakiti suara yang satu ini..." ucap Taemin dan kemudian jeda lama. Kyuhyun sedikit menunggu lama dia takut jika Leeteuk berhasil ditangkap oleh Taemin namun suara disana malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun melemas. Bukan Leeteuk tapi...

"Kyu... Kyunie... dimana kau?!" ucap seseorang diseberang sana dengan suara yang parau dan mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya bahkan mulutnya pun sampai mengangga ditambah lagi satu bening air mata yang berhasil jatuh dari mata nya.

"A... Ahra Noona?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Of The Sadness Or Not?**

.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang baru saja keluar dari telepon itu. Suara itu milik Noona ku. Cho Ahra. Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia sedang tidak berada di sini? Maksudku dia kan sedang study di Jepang sana. Kenapa... Taemin bisa mendapatkan nya sekarang? Dasar vampire sialan!

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan pada Noona-ku?" Geram ku sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat untuk menahan emosi ku yang akan meledak.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika kau mau datang kesini manis" jawab nya terdengar santai dari sambungan telepon ini. Cih... menyebalkan.

"Huh.. baiklah. Dimana kita akan bertemu?" tanya ku cepat sebelum Noona kesayangan ku diapa-apakan olehnya.

"Ah kalau tidak salah kau pernah tinggal disini bukan? Masih ingatkah kau dengan studio musik disini?"

"Baiklah aku tau dimana tempat itu. Aku akan segera ke sana, awas saja jika kau melukai Noona-ku!" teriak ku lalu segera menutup sambungan telepon itu. Aku langsung saja menyambar jaketku yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan segera berlari menuju lift. Noona tunggu aku!

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

Kyuhyun segera saja menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa ruangan hotel itu dan dengan cepat di berlari menuju lift. Selama di dalam lift tak henti-hentinya kepala Kyuhyun terus berdenyut sakit sekaligus pusing karena masalah yang akhir-akhir ini ditimpanya. Dia hanya tak habis pikir... kenapa selalu dia yang selalu mendapat masalah seperti ini.

TING

Pintu lift pun terbuka dan Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari lift itu. Kyuhyun mengintip sebentar ke arah meja administrasi dan terlihatlah Donghae, Eunhyuk yang sedang mengurusi kepergian mereka dari hotel ini. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebentar lalu memakai kan tudung jaket itu agar bisa menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat.

Kemudian Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengendap-ngendap melewati Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan administrasi. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun kemudian mencegat taksi yang akan lewat lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ke Studi Musik Phoenix.." ucap Kyuhyun memberitahukan kemana arah tujuannya. Supir taksi itu mengangguk paham kemudian mulai menjalankan taksi nya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah belakang dengan tatapan sendu. 'Kuharap ini bukan terakhir aku bertemu kalian...' batin Kyuhyun merana.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit heran saat menunggu di administrasi. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Menurutnya itu... sangat buruk...

"Ada apa Hyukie?" tanya Donghae saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah Hae hanya saja... aku mempunyai prasangka buruk" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit ragu sambil memegangi dada nya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Baiklah urusan kita sudah selesai disini. Ayo jemput Kyuhyun, kita beritahu dia kalau kita sudah bisa pergi" ucap Donghae lalu menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk menuju lift. Sesampainya di lift, Eunhyuk masih tidak bisa menahan perasaan nya yang terasa aneh itu. Tidak, bukan tentang pegangan tangan Donghae itu hanya saja perasaannya kali ini seperti menjerumus ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tidak terlalu lama mereka menunggu dan akhirnya pintu lift pun berbunyi. Eunhyuk segera saja menarik Donghae dengan cepat ke arah kamar hotel yang mereka tempati. Donghae merasa heran sedari tadi karena sifat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hyukie, ada apa?"

"Aku punya perasaan buruk menyangkut Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk cepat lalu berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar hotelnya. Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka pintu itu namun tidak terlihat ada nya Kyuhyun di dalam sana yang langsung membuat kedua orang ini panik seketika.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah? Dimana kau?" Teriak Donghae mengitari penjuru ruangan hotel itu namun hasilnya tetap nihil karena tidak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Hae... apa jangan-jangan... penglihatanmu..." ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan horor. Donghae membelalakan matanya saat teringat akan penglihataannya mengenai Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Donghae segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Siwon.

"Siwon-ah lebih baik kau cepat kemari... Kyuhyun dalam bahaya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun segera turun dari taksi itu setelah membayar biaya perjalanannya dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang berada... Studio Musik Phoenix. Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat itu. Kyuhyun seperti dapat melihat aura-aura gelap keluar dari tempat itu dan jantung nya yang semakin berpacu.

KRIET

Kyuhyun membuka pintu studio itu dengan perlahan sampai menimbulkan bunyi, mungkin karena kondisi studio ini yang sudah sangat tua. Mata Kyuhyun langsung saja menyipit saat dia tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam sana. Semuanya gelap. Kyuhyun mencari-cari saklar lampu di samping nya namun tak dapat dia temukan.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar untuk membiasakan pandangan nya dan lama-kelamaan pandangan nya pun sudah mulai sedikit terlihat. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah piano tua besar di samping kanannya, dia ingat saat dulu dia masih kecil menemani Ahra bermain biola disini dia malah bermain-main dengan tuts piano itu walaupun hanya asal-asalan.

"A-Ahra Noona, dimana kau? Ini Kyunie.." ucap Kyuhyun seperti sebuah bisikan sambil membuat satu langkah kedepan.

"Kyu... Kyunie dimana kau?" Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar jawaban dari depan sana. Kyuhyun langsung saja berlari kencang ke sana dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Noona! Noona!" teriak Kyuhyun saat dia sudah mulai bisa mengetahui dimana letak Ahra. Ternyata berasal dari sebuah lemari di dekat jendela studio itu. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat lari nya kemudian dengan kasar membuka pintu lemari itu.

"AHRA NOO-"

"Kyu... Kyunie dimana kau?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menganga lebar pasalnya tidak ada Ahra disini melainkan... sebuah rekaman yang terus diulang berkali-kali dimana Kyuhyun sedang bermain petak umpet di studio ini bersama Ahra. Bukankah ini rekaman perpisahan Ahra kepada orang-orang yang ada di studio musik ini sebelum mereka pindah?

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal karena dia telah berhasil ditipu oleh Taemin. Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari itu dengan kencang kemudian berbalik badan dengan berat karena merasa di perhatikan dari belakang dan ternyata...

"Wah manis sudah datang ternyata" ucap Taemin sambil menyeringai dari kejauhan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar studio musik itu, mencari di manakah tempat yang paling efektif untuk kabur.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Kita selesaikan ini!" ucap Taemin dengan wajah merah nya kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlari maju ke arah Taemin dengan cepat. Taemin dengan senang hati ikut berlari menuju Kyuhyun karena merasa bahwa Kyuhyun seperti akan menyerahkan dirinya. Sambil berlari ke arah Taemin, Kyuhyun merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya dan merasakan benda yang selalu di bawanya, pemberian Leeteuk.

'_Ingat Kyunie, kau harus membawa ini kemana-mana. Ini bisa saja membantu mu dari menjauhi orang-orang jahat yang akan melukaimu.'_

Pesan dari Leeteuk terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memperkuat hal yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun semakin berlari cepat dan mengeratkan benda yang masih belum di keluarkan nya dari jaketnya saat melihat Taemin mulai mengeluarkan taring-taring tajam nya yang siap menerkam Kyuhyun. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan bertemu dan kemudian... Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semprotan cabai itu dan menyemprotkan nya tepat di mata Taemin.

PSSSSSSTTTTT...

"AH! MATA KU!" erang Taemin kesakitan sambil memegangi kedua mata nya yang bertambah merah. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam melewati kesempatan emas ini, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju pintu keluar dari studi musik tersebut namun sebelum tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyentuk knop pintu, tubuhnya sudah diangkat ke atas dan di lempar kan Taemin ke arah piano tua besar yang ada di samping nya.

BRAKKKKK

Piano tua itu hancur seketika karena menjadi tempat mendarat Kyuhyun yang dilempar sangat kuat oleh Taemin. Serpihan-serpihan kayu tajam dari piano itu mengenai lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan luka goresan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun langsung menutup luka karena darah yang terus keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun menatap Taemin cepat dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mata merah Taemin.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya." Geram Taemin kemudian secepat kilat tiba-tiba saja Taemin sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun dan mencengkram leher Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"A-a...Akhhhhh...!" Erang Kyuhyun kesakitan saat dirasakan leher nya akan remuk karena cekikan Taemin yang terlalu kuat bahkan sekarang tubuh Kyuhyun sudah diangkat nya ke atas. "Leh-lepaskhan... arghhhh...!" pinta Kyuhyun terbata-bata dan tangan nya ingin menggapai wajah Taemin namun yang selanjutnya terjadi diluar pikiran Kyuhyun.

JLEB

Tiba-tiba saja Taemin menancapkan taring-taring tajam nya ke tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan mulai menghisap darah Kyuhyun perlahan.

"A-A-AKH! HENTIK-AKH!"

Kesadaran Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang namun dia tidak pingsan saat tubuh nya sudah di lemparkan Taemin dan menabrak sebuah kaca besar di dalam sana. PRANGGGGG. Kaca itu terpecah belah menjadi pecahan-pecahan yang sangat tajam.

"Hhh... darah nya benar-benar lezat seka-"

BUGH

Belum selesai Taemin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sudah mendapatkan hajaran tepat di pipi kanan nya yang membuat dia terpental jauh karena pukulan keras yang di layangkan oleh seseorang yang emosi nya sedang membuncah. Choi Siwon, dia orang nya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dengan tergesa-gesa Siwon, Jiwon, Yesung dan Ayah Siwon memasuki salah satu kamar hotel di kota Phoenix itu. Siwon langsung saja berdiri tepat di depan Donghae yang nampaknya masih sangat shock akan kepergian Kyuhyun yang sesuai dengan penglihatannya.

"Beritahu aku apa penglihatanmu" perintah Siwon kepada Donghae karena emosi nya yang tidak stabil itu.

"Aku melihat... Kyuhyun, dia berhasil dijebak oleh Taemin. Kyuhyun berhasil di bunuh oleh Taemin di studio musik di kota Phoenix ini. Cepat Siwon kita harus segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun!" ucap Donghae sambil beranjak berdiri di ikuti Eunhyuk.

"Apakah kau sudah memperingatkan nya?" tanya Yesung menyelidik ke arah Donghae.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan nya namun aku tidak tau apa yang Taemin lakukan pada Kyuhyun sampai-sampai dia berhasil dijebak seperti ini."

"Baiklah, kita jangan membuang waktu lagi disini. Ayo kita segera selamatkan Kyuhyun" ucap Ayah Siwon bijak dan mereka semua dengan cemas segera mencari-cari dimana letak studio musik tujuan Kyuhyun dengan menghirup aroma darah Kyuhyun yang sangat tercium oleh para vampire itu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Siwon meraih tubuh Taemin dengan kuat dan mata vampire mereka pun saling beradu untuk mendapatkan siapa pemenang nya namun kekuatan pandangan tajam mata Siwon lebih kuat sehingga dia menang mungkin karena emosi nya yang sedang meluap-luap.

"Yesung, Jiwon... habisi Taemin sekarang" perintah Siwon kemudian menyerahkan Taemin kepada Yesung dan Jiwon. Jiwon segera saja membuat Taemin berlutut dan Yesung yang sudah bersiap-siap akan memotong kepala Taemin. Yesung mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga nya sampai kuku-kuku tangan nya sedikit memanjang dan sangat tajam, kemudian Yesung menatap Taemin dengan geram kemudian bersiap memotong kepala nya sebelum Taemin berkata untuk terakhir kali nya.

"Bunuhlah aku karena aku sudah berhasil merasakan darah nya yang lezat itu dan sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir!" ucap Taemin seperti sudah kehilangan akalnya dan tiba-tiba...

SLEBBBB

Kepala Taemin pun terpotong dan Donghae yang sedari tadi membawa api membakar tubuh Taemin agar dia tidak dapat bangkit lagi menjadi vampire. Yesung menatap Siwon heran karena yang baru saja mengakhiri hidup seorang vampire barusan bukanlah dia melainkan Siwon yang sudah sangat tersulut emosi.

"A-Akh... Akh!"

Siwon segera menoleh ke belakang saat melihat ayah nya yang merobek lengan baju nya untuk menutupi lengan Kyuhyun yang darahnya terus keluar namun dia mengurungkan niat itu karena terpikirkan oleh sesuatu. Siwon yang melihat itu segera berlutut di samping ayah nya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Mata yang sedari tadi melotot, peluh yang terus keluar dari tubuh nya dan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin memerah seperti sangat kepanasan.

"A-apa ini jangan-jangan..." ucap Siwon tidak menyelesaikan kalimat nya dan beralih menatap ayah nya yang menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Taemin berniat mengubah dia menjadi vampire dan sebentar lagi jika racun dari dalam tubuhnya tidak dikeluarkan dia akan benar-benar menjadi vampire. Keputusan ini ada di tangan mu Siwon, kau ingin dia berubah jadi vampire atau tidak?"

Siwon menatap ayah nya dengan pandangan bingung pasalnya dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi vampire karena... jika Kyuhyun ingin berubah menjadi vampire, dia akan meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun agar dia yang mengubahnya jadi vampire. Siwon lalu menggelengkan kepala nya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang darah nya terus saja keluar.

"Ingat kau hanya perlu menghilangkan racun nya" instruksi ayah Siwon dan Siwon pun kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Engh... A-ARGHHHH!"

Kyuhyun terus saja berteriak-teriak saat dirasakan nya Siwon sedang menarik keluar racun-racun yang ada dari dalam tubuh nya dengan menghisap melalui luka yang berada di tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata Siwon tidak bisa menjaga rasa hausnya karena rasa darah Kyuhyun yang ternyata memanglah lezat. Siwon mulai kehilangan akal sehat nya dan mulai menghisap seluruh darah Kyuhyun.

"Siwon! Kendalikan dirimu! Hanya hisap racun nya bukan darah nya!" teriak ayah Siwon karena merasa kalau anaknya mulai kehilangan kendali dan mulai menghisap darah Kyuhyun.

"E-engh..."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan Siwon menghisap racun sekaligus darah nya lama-kelamaan kepala nya terasa pusing dan akhirnya dia pun kehilangan kesadaran nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan-lahan mata indah dari salah satu namja di ruangan serba putih itu mulai terbuka dan menampakan kedua mata indahnya yang sudah lama tidak terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihat nya benar-benar terkejut karena yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah hyung kesayangan nya yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyunie" ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Di-dimana ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat karena dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Forks, Kyu. Hah... kau ini membuat ku kesal saja. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja yang sejujurnya pada ku hem?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung sudah tau? Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Leeteuk.

"Em, Siwon yang memberitahu ku. Merepotkan? Justru karena kau tidak memberitahukannya pada ku itu semakin menjadi merepotkan Kyunie."

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu Leeteuk pun menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Siwon sedang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak bangun-bangun selama empat hari.

"Kurasa dia kelelahan, baiklah aku keluar dulu ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan dokter" ucap Leeteuk lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam sana yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus saja memperhatikan Siwon.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur hyung..."

"Huh... ketahuan ya."

Siwon kemudian membuka mata nya dan berjalan menuju ranjang tidur Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Entahlah, rasa nya aneh" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata nya karena buaian tangan Siwon. "Apakah semua nya sudah berakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang selama ini menimpa nya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Hening pun melanda mereka berdua sampai akhir nya Siwon tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu disini. Saat Kyuhyun masih belum tersadar dan janji Siwon kepada seseorang...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2 Days Ago**_

Siwon terus saja memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih saja tertidur dan belum menunjukkan akan segera terbangun. Tangan Siwon mulai bermain-main dengan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang rasanya sangat lembut saat Siwon sentuh.

TOK TOK TOK

Kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang tidak Siwon duga. Siwon masih saja memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun saat orang itu mengganti bunga yang berada disamping Kyuhyun dengan bunga Lily yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Masih belum bangun juga hem?" tanya orang itu kepada Siwon.

"Belum."

Keheningan pun melanda mereka selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Siwon memecah keheningan itu.

"Changmin, terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaga Kyuhyun selama aku tidak ada" ucap Siwon dan ekor mata nya sedikit melirik ke arah Changmin yang mulai menggertakan gigi nya.

"K-kau... jika sampai kau menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun.. aku tidak akan memaafkan mu! Dia terlalu banyak menderita karena mencintai orang sepertimu, Choi Siwon" geram Changmin saat mengingat dimana Kyuhyun selalu menangis didepan nya hanya gara-gara orang ini. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Apakah maksud mu, kau merelakan nya untuk ku?"

"Bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlalu mencintai mu sampai-sampai dia seperti tidak dapat melihat orang yang lebih mencintai nya terlebih dahulu dan malah melihat ke arah mu" jawab Changmin sendu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Berjanjilah pada ku satu hal Choi Siwon..." Changmin kemudian menoleh lagi kebelakang, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Siwon. "Kau harus menjaga nya dengan seluruh kekuatan mu karena jika tidak, aku akan merebutnya darimu" ucap Changmin serius lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku berjanji..." ucap Siwon kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu, Siwon tidak mendengarkan satu kabar pun tentang Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa heran karena tatapan kosong dari Siwon kemudian tangan nya pun berinisiatif untuk membelai wajah Siwon untuk membangunkan nya dari lamunan nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai wajah Siwon. Siwon langsung saja berhenti dari kegiatannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun beralih memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membelai wajah nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Siwon singkat lalu memejamkan mata nya merasakan lembut nya tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membelai wajah nya. Siwon kembali membuka mata nya saat dirasakan inilah saatnya. "Kyu, kau percaya pada ku kan?"

"Hem... tentu saja aku percaya pada mu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memancarkan senyum nya yang indah itu.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?" tanya Siwon dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merona. Dengan sedikit malu-malu Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepala nya pelan dan berhasil menciptakan senyuman yang lebih indah dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau..." Siwon menggantung kata-kata nya kemudian merogoh kantong celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan permata Sapphire Blue ditengah nya. "Bersediakah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Siwon melanjutkan perkataan nya barusan dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan akal sehat nya sebentar.

TES TES TES

Tiga tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Itu bukanlah air mata sedih melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia saat ini karena semua hal yang selama ini selalu membuat nya menderita akhirnya dia mendapat balasan yang sangat manis seperti ini.

"A-Aku bersedia..." jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil berusaha meminilasir air mata yang terus saja keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata nya. Siwon kemudian memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin mengembangkan senyum nya saat cincin itu sudah tersemat dengan indahnya di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Hiks hiks..."

"Ssssh... jangan menangis lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga mu" ucap Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa membendung tangisan kebahagiannya.

"H-hyung hiks... kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Kita kan baru berpacaran dan sekarang kau malah langsung mengajak ku untuk menikah" ucap Kyuhyun dan perlahan isakan nya mulai berhenti. Siwon tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan lembut Kyuhyun kemudian mencium nya perlahan.

"Maaf aku terlalu cepat, hanya saja aku ingin memiliki mu lebih agar aku lebih bisa menjaga mu" jawab Siwon kembali tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja eum... argh! I love you Siwon!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat kemudian menangkap bibir Siwon dengan bibir nya. Pertama mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi saling melumat. Lidah Siwon meminta akses kepada Kyuhyun agar dia mau membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu segera membuka mulutnya dan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lidahnya. Lidah mereka berdua saling bertarung untuk mendapatkan siapa pemenang nya namun belum selesai mereka bertarung lidah, pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan Nyonya Choi dan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun masuk dan sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ehem... maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua tapi Kyuhyun harus diperiksa kembali kesehatannya" ucap Nyonya Choi lembut sambil tersenyum lembut. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan lama dan tersenyum malu kemudian dokter pun mulai memeriksa kembali kesehatan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan akhirnya mereka semua akan bersatu di sebuah perjanjian suci yang akan mengikat mereka selama nya. Kebahagiaan akan mereka dapatkan tetapi... apakah penderitaan dan masalah masih akan mengincar mereka? Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu dari akhir kisah ini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOREEEEE TAMAT(?) Ada yang masih ingatkah dengan FF ini?=3**

Ga nyangka banget ya FF satu ini akhirnya bisa tamat juga huhuhuhu... terharu Author :') Tapi kok ending nya jadi ngegantung gini ya?._. Ya sudahlah author bakal lanjutin cerita ini hehehe~~ Namun di lain cerita dan uhuk... seperti nya pertambahan rating :p Hahaha ya kan Wonkyu bakal nikah nanti...

Dan apakah Kyuhyun bakalan jadi Vampire? Jeng jeng... ga tau saya juga wkwkwkwk...

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang dengan setia menunggu FF ini selesai dan memberikan review karena review kalian sangatlah berharga bagi saya=)) Maaf juga kalau untuk FF ini update nya lama karena kesibukan saya yang mempersiapkan UN~~

Sekian saja cuap-cuap saya...

**TUNGGU SAJA NEXT STORY NYA DAN JANGAN LUPA TULIS REVIEW UNTUK YANG SATU INI KARENA REVIEW DI FF SAYA SEDIKIT BERKURANG:')**

Pay pay readers...

SparWonKyu! Gaem_Mel! Love~~


End file.
